Lost Without You
by A Mended Heart
Summary: Tidus after losing his mother, had been moping for a month since her death. Upon rescuing a girl one night, he found her to lighten up his world from it's darkened state, upon just meeting her in one night. Will she be able to keep it that way? TxY
1. Chapter 1

He sat quietly on the bar stool, staring off into space, sipping on his Corona beer. He could hear the blitzball game blasting out of the TVs resting in the corners of the bar. People surrounded him, screaming and chanting for the team they wanted to win. Tonight it was the Luca Goers against the Zanarkand Abes. Two of the best teams, head to head. Usually he'd be one of those people shouting enthusiastically. Usually he'd been practicing to reach the dream of being on the Abe's team.

He shook his head. Blitzball _used_ to be his sport. _Used_ to be his obsession. But that's all over now. His main support had left him in this world alone. Well not entirely alone. Just with Jecht, the one man he wouldn't want to be left alone with. The man he grows to hate even more each day.

_'Mom why did you have to go? I got so far, but without you, I can't do it.'_ The man thought. She died a month ago. A drunk teenager had been driving home, probably from some party, and his mom was driving home from work. The kid obviously couldn't realize that a red light mean't stop and kept going, meanwhile his mom was crossing the intersection.  
He crashed straight into his mom's car.  
That's how it happened. How he felt like he lost a whole chunk of his life. She was his moral support. She was his best friend, his advice...his mom.

"Ay' Tidus! Want a refill on that?" The bartender, Auron, asked him interrupting his thoughts.

"Nah Auron. I think I'll pass on that. I think I'm just going to head home." Tidus replied, standing up, digging into his pocket for a couple of dollar bills. He threw them onto the bar table. "See ya' man."

"You sure kid?"

"Positive." And with that, Tidus walked out of the bar.

Auron knew Tidus' situation. He sympathized for him each day he watched Tidus walk into the bar slouching over with a lost and dead look in his eyes. He was the first one Tidus ran to when it happened. Auron was a friend to the family. He had known Tidus' mom since they were in college. He hated to see a close friend go.

Auron and him had talked for hours, as Auron tried to make him feel better, even though he knew that was impossible. They moped together for days, telling each other stories and memories they had with her.. But Auron has been able to cover up what he's been feeling now.

Tidus hasn't.

Tidus stood outside the bar. Sudden silence fell upon his ears as he left the noisy bar. He began walking down the sidewalk, looking to where he parked his car. He shoved his hands into his pockets, as the night chill began nipping at his skin. Goosebumps began spreading up his arms and a chill ran through his back, as the cold air was really getting to him. He picked up his pace, jogging to his car, unlocking the driver seat's door and started the car. He turned on the heat, and pulled out from the street's curb and drove down the street.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

The person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gip, mind if I come over? Don't feel like dealing with my dad tonight." Tidus spoke as he turned a corner onto another street.

"Sure, but Leblanc is over."

"Ahh..never mind then. I'll leave you two alone. You know I hate the whole third wheel deal."

"Ah ok, sorry man." And with that Tidus hung up and sighed.

Gippal and Leblanc had been dating for about 9 months now. Tidus liked Leblanc, she was a cool person, but being around _just_ them two, gets really boring. They're all over each other, it gets kind of sickening. So, he usually tries to avoid getting stuck in that situation.

Tidus thought for a second and smiled. He picked up his phone and dialed a different number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wakka, mind if I come over? I don't want to go home tonight." Tidus said, knowing Wakka will say yes. He always does.

"Sure brudda. I'm watching the blitzball game, if don't mind, ya?"

"Nah I don't. I'll be there soon. See ya." With that he hung up and continued driving until he saw some sudden movement. He looked to his left and saw a girl running and a man running after her. He heard her screams and furrowed his eyebrows, letting his curiosity get the best of him and pulled over.

Tidus got out of his car and watched as the two ran into an alley.

'That seems way too suspicious.' Tidus thought as he ran up to the alley and peered into it, but made sure he couldn't be seen. He was going to listen in on the conversation to see if this was normal or some bad activity going on.

"SHUT UP! Stop screaming or I'll make this so much more painful!" The man screamed in the girl's face as he pinned her arms against the brick wall. He then covered her mouth, muffling her shrilled cries.

The girl began struggling, thrashing her body around, to become free of the man's grasp. The man threw his fist back, and punched her hard in the stomach. With that, she began to lower, due to the pain of the blow. She clutched her stomach as the pain was obviously sinking in. The man forcefully laid her on the ground and climbed ontop of her, pinning her once again but to the cold hard cement floor.

_'Ah..shit. Time to cut in.'_

Tidus sneakily made his way closer and closer, but quickily to the two. He stood above the two, without the man noticing. The girl made eye contact with Tidus, and Tidus put his finger over his mouth, signaling her to not make a sound to make his presence known.

Tidus winded his fist back, and then drew his fist forward landing a hard punch onto the back of the man's head. The man collapsed, falling onto the girl causing her to scream, pushing him off of her. Tidus seemed to hit in the right place, because the guy was knocked out.

The girl sprang up, throwing her arms around Tidus' neck, crying into his shoulder. Tidus, in shock at first, just stood there, but slowly rose his arms up, putting his hands on her back. She clung tighter, and Tidus secured his arms tighter around her, insuring that everything was okay.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now. " Tidus said, trying to console her. Fortunately for him, her cries began to lighten up at that. After a few moments, she finally spoke up.

"I have no where to go. " She said softly.

"What?" Tidus said, confused.

"I ran from my home today. And..that man..was supposed to give me a place to stay but.. he told me I had to do something-something I definately wouldn't do- to be able to stay.." The girl spoke. "And when I refused he began to threaten me and that's when I started running from him."

Tidus POV:

"Do you even know that man?" I asked.

"Well..no, but where I come from, everyone is kind. And he looked kind..at first atleast."

_'Wow..this girl is so naive.'_

"Ahh, well you can come with me. I'm heading to a friend's house." I offered, sympathizing for the girl.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." She said, breaking from the long embrace, looking away.

_'And really kind it seems.'_

"I'm positive, now lets go. Follow me." I said, walking ahead towards my car. She jogged to my side and walked alongside with me.

I opened the passenger seat's door for her, and she climbed in, murmuring a "thank you". I walked back over to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat, pulling out of the space by the curb I parked at and started driving down the street.

As I drove I took glances at her, getting a better look at her. In the alley it was fairly dark, I couldn't make out too many distinct features back there. She wore some faded blue jeans with a simple white T-shirt. As for her feet, she just wore some white flip flops to go with her T-shirt I guess. Her hair was a light brown color and cut short, resting at her shoulders, flipped at the ends.

She then made eye contact with me and I got a look at her eyes. Which happened to be something I've never seen before. Mixmatched eyes. A cruelean blue for one eye and the other was an emerald green. Eyes I could see myself getting lost in.

She was definately a beautiful girl.

I turned my head back to the road again, fearing I may crash if I kept getting distracted by the girl beside me.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I asked, wanting to find out more about this lost girl.

"Yuna, Yuna Watson. And what about you? What is your name?"

"Tidus Brookes. Pleased to meet you." I said, trying to be polite.

"Likewise."

After a few more moments of silence, I wanted to know just one more thing. Atleast for tonight. I have a feeling tonight won't be the last night I'll be with her.

"So where are you from? The place that's supposed to be so kind?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Besaid," Yuna said returning the smile. "I assume you're from here, Zanarkand, am I right?"

"Yeah. You got it."

From there it was a silent car ride all the way to Wakka's.

-  
Normal POV:

Tidus pulled into Wakka's driveway. It was a decent two-story house, painted a sky blue, with a few small bushes outlining the perimeter of the house. Nothing too special. Tidus parked, and the two exited the car. Tidus made sure all the doors were locked, and led the way, with Yuna trailing behind him. They walked up the stone path to his door. Tidus landed a few knocks on the door and waited. Him and Yuna exchanged glances as they stood there. Not a word said.

The door opened, and an aroma of pizza snaked its way out of the house. Wakka, a bulky and buff man, with reddish orange gravity defying hair stood at the door. He wore some beige cargo shorts and an orange sleeveless shirt. He smiled at the two.

"Ay' Tidus. Who's your friend?" Wakka questioned, taking a glance at the girl, presenting a smile.

"Oh, um, this is Yuna. She's from Besaid. Just like you man. " Tidus answered, glad things won't be too awkward seeing that Wakka and Yuna had atleast one thing they could talk about to ease the awkward tension. "Oh and this is Wakka, Yuna."

"Pleasured to meet you, Wakka." Yuna said politely, extending out her hand. Wakka gladly shook it and smiled.

"Same to you, ya. Always love to meet a fellow Besaidian." Wakka said. "Come on in you two."

Tidus and Yuna walked in through the door, and instantly found themselves in Wakka's living room. Tidus plopped himself on the couch, and Yuna sat down beside him. Tidus looked forward to see the game from earlier still on. The score was now 2-1. Zanarkand winning by a point. He smiled to himself. His team was winning.

"Zanarkand's winning, brudda!" Wakka said , plopping himself down next to Yuna, with two pieces of pizza resting on his plate, and a soda can of Coke in his hand. "They betta' win, ya."

"I know, the Abe's got Shuyin, one of the best players in the whole game of Blitzball. How could they lose? The kid wins like atleast one point in every game. Minimum. " Tidus said, grinning. "Must run in my family to be good in blitzball. "

"Wait...you're related to Shuyin?" Yuna spoke up, with wide eyes full of astonishment.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Can't you tell? He has _my_ amazing looks and we share the same last name." Tidus gloated, showing a bit of his cockiness.

"Oh so you think you're good at Blitzball?" Yuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think. I know I am. Ask Wakka. Wakka you tell her! " Tidus said nudging Wakka, with a face full of pride.

"Um Tidus I don't know about that one.." Wakka teased, knowing he'll get a reaction out of Tidus by saying that. Yuna giggled and Tidus looked at her and then glared at Wakka.

"WAKKA! Stop trying to make me look bad. You're just mad because I could beat _you_ at Blitzball!" Tidus said, standing up, sticking up his nose in the air.

"Ha ha, Tidus you're so immature, brudda. I was just playing, ya." Wakka said, laughing. Wakka turned to Yuna. "Yuna he actually is pretty talented. He's as good as Shuyin o-"

"WHAT? No. Yuna I'm BETTER than him. That's what Wakka mean't to say. Right Wakka?" Tidus gloated, smiling ear to ear. Wakka glared at him.

"I was about to say 'or even better' but you cut me off. " Wakka said, slapping Tidus in the back of his head. "Now move, I'm missing the game."

Tidus furrowed his eyebrows and sat down in his seat between Yuna and Wakka. He heard giggling and looked to his right to see a laughing Yuna. A confused expression was placed on Tidus' face.

"Why are you laughing?" Tidus asked.

"You two are very...amusing to watch together." Yuna answered, still giggling.

"I don'-AHH. What the hell!?" Tidus yelled, shooting straight up. Tidus jumped around acting as if he was a fish out of water for a few moments the. stopped, lifting up his shirt, letting a few ice cubes fall out. Tidus glowered at Wakka. Now, this left Yuna and Wakka laughing hysterically now. They clutched their stomachs from the excessive laughter.

"Not funny." Tidus pouted, folding his arms. He furrowed his eyebrows, but then thought of a plan. Tidus grinned, and took one of Wakka's slices of pizza off of his place. Wakka looked up and stopped laughing.

"Ey' Tidus give that back brudda!" Wakka exclaimed, extending out his hand.

Tidus shook his head no.

"Tidus I'm not playing, I'm hungry ya." Wakka said, still having his hand out to Tidus.

"You want it back? _Fine._" Tidus said, and took the slice of pizza and squished into Wakka's face, rubbing it all over his head. "Have it back." Tidus grinned proud of himself, and looked over to see Yuna's face a beat red from all the laughter.

Wakka sat there, his face scrunched up. The leftovers of the pizza slice fell off and landing in his lap and onto the plate. Tidus came over and ran his finger along Wakka's forehead. Tidus put his finger in his mouth and smiled.

"Tastes like some good pizza." Tidus said, with amusement.

"I'm gonna' kill you Tidus!" Wakka shouted. Tidus murmured a "oh shit" and began running but Wakka caught him by his shirt before he could get anywhere and they began wrestling. Wakka being a bit stronger than Tidus, got him into a headlock and gave Tidus a noogie.

"Ay' what's the big deal! No touchy the hair!" Tidus exclaimed trying to free himself from Wakka's death grip. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, now let me GO!"

Meanwhile , Yuna was laying on the couch dying from laughter, her face a crimson red.

"Wakka you're a bully!" Tidus said, as Wakka finally freed him. Tidus was patting down his frizzed hair, which made Yuna laugh even more because his hair was all over the place.

"And you act like a little kid." Wakka said, taking his seat back on the couch and finished watching the game.

-  
An Hour Later:

Wakka jumped up from the couch and threw his arms up in the air. Tidus followed suit, doing the same thing right after him. Yuna, being a more calm and collected person, sat there, wearing a large smile on her face.

"Abes WON!" Wakka exclaimed and high fived Tidus. "3-1, ah that was an amazing game, ya'. Time for a celebration beer. Want one Tidus, Yuna?"

"Yeah, man." Tidus said, nodding.

"No thank you. I don't drink." Yuna refused.

"Suit yourself." Wakka said, handing a beer to Tidus. "Would you like anything else to drink? I have Sprite, Coke...water?"

"I'll have Sprite." Yuna answered with a smile. Wakka retrieved a can of Sprite from his kitchen and handed it to Yuna.

'Ok guys. I'd like to toast to the Abe's win." Wakka said, raising his beer in the air. Tidus and Yuna clanked their drinks with Wakka's and they all began sipping on their beverages.

"Well I think we should head to bed. I'll show Yuna where the guest room is." Tidus said to Wakka. Wakka nodded and retreated to his own room upstairs. Tidus soon followed after Wakka with Yuna behind him. Tidus walked down the hall and entered the guest room.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Alright?" Tidus offered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind the floor."

"I'm positive. It's my duty as a gentleman to let the woman-a very beautiful one at that- sleep on the bed." Tidus replied, grinning. Yuna blushed and nodded, slipping under the covers. Tidus retrieved a blanket from the hall closet and laid it on the floor. He took off his shirt, leaving him in a white tank top(wife beater). Yuna, seeing this, made her face go even redder. Tidus noticed this and smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see more this later." Tidus said cockily. Yuna giggled and blushed, and went to sleep. Tidus grinned at his own comment and thought:

_'I haven't been this happy in awhile. Maybe she's the one that will finally bring me back up.'_

And fell asleep.

--

How was that? I hope you guys liked it. Review, review and review!! Pretty please!?


	2. Chapter 2

Tidus stood on Wakka's porch staring ahead. He held a lit Marlboro Light in his mouth. He rose his hand up to his mouth, took the cigarette out and blew out the smoke. This is usually what it came to when he began his thoughts about his mother and became depressed. He either smoked it up or drank it down. He still dreaded that day. Not only because she died, but because he felt that it was his fault. To this day, he finds himself putting the blame on him for the reason his mother died.

Flashback:

_"Mom where are you!? Blitzball is in 5 minutes!!' Tidus shouted into the phone to his mother, pacing back and forth in his living room. "You always get here late, and coach keeps punishing me for it, and it's not even my fault. Its yours."_

_"Tidus don't yell at me. I had some extra work to do, I'm sorry." Tidus' mom apologized, trying to see through the rain that poured down harshly in front of her. She pushed against the gas pedal, increasing the speed of the car._

_"How are you sorry? Did you even rush while doing it?" Tidus replied, furrowing his eyebrows and folding his arms._

_"In fact I did. Just calm down, son. You're acting unreasonable right now and I could just not take you." She said, getting fustrated with him._

_"Ah..just hurry up okay?"_

_"Alright alright. Love you." His mom said._

_He hung up right after she said 'love you' and took his place back on the couch, frowning while folding his arms._

End Flashback:

He was such a brat to her. He regreted it very much, having that being their last conversation. Out of all the cheerful and happy ones they've had, it had to be the one when he was being ungrateful and bratty to her. Only if he could go back in time and change how things went.

And to top it off she was rushing home from work just to pick him up to bring him to practice. Only if he didn't rush her, and she took a little longer on that extra work. Only a minute longer she had taken and she would still be here today. Or if his car didn't break down, the whole thing wouldn't have been an issue. He'd still have his mom and their much loved conversations, and wouldn't have been late to Blitzball too. Only if fate had gone the way he wanted it too.

He just wished he said 'love you too'. He was so caught up with himself and Blitzball to even care to say it back to her. He mentally kicked himself everytime he thought about it for being the way he was to her. The thought became heart wrenching.

And to make the story better, his dad blamed him too. His dad was always an alcoholic, but now its worse than ever imagined. Jecht seemed to be drunk all the time now, in the morning to the evening. And what makes it worse, is that he isn't the happiest drunk of the word. Actually he's the opposite. He's an angry drunk. It surprised Tidus whenever his mom just took all the shit his dad gave her when he was drunk. So anyway, whenever Jecht is drunk, he takes it out on Tidus, verbally and/or physically. His home life is hell now.

His life seemed to just take a sprial downhill from the time of his Mother's death. His dad hates him, he hates himself, his so called home doesn't even feel like one, his mom is gone and he can't even bring himself to play Blitzball anymore. Oh and bottled up anger since that day, just drove friends away. The things that mattered most: His mom and Blitzball, aren't even an option to relieve him of any stress or any problems anymore.

Now he fears he'll just turn into his father: An alcoholic and somewhat druggie. Although Tidus doesn't do any 'serious' drugs, he's picked up the habit of smoking cigarettes. And drinking is something he does sometimes now too. He knows it isn't the right path to choose to adjust to his mother not being there anymore, but he can't help it.

Yuna's POV;

I woke up to an unwelcoming bright light, shining through the window, resting itself ontop of my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, blinking rapidly, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I yawned and stretched out all my limbs, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed, then remembered last night.

Flashback:

_She walked down an unfamiliar street in an unfamilar city. Zanarkand. The city that never sleeps. She had wandered around for awhile aimlessly looking for some kind of place to stay at for the night._

_Finally giving up, she decided that she'd need to talk to someone and find out where the nearest inn or hotel is located at. She had been walking in circles it seems, it all looked the same to her. Buildings, buildings and oh yeah, more buildings._

_Yuna saw a man, sitting on the stoop of his apartment building. The man had the strangest hairstyle, and to top it off it was blue. A light blue color. He wore a black T-shirt with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on the front. For the bottom half, he sported some dark wash denim jeans with some white and black running shoes. The man was just flipping through a magazine at the moment. She swore she saw a woman skantily dressed on the cover, but she shook the thought away. Nevertheless Yuna decided he looked harmless and that he could help her with her situation._

_She tapped the man on the shoulder and spoke:_

_"Hello sir, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me by telling me where the nearest hotel or inn is located?" Yuna asked politely. The man looked as if he was thinking, which continued for a few moments and grinned._

_"You know I could always save you the trouble and let you stay in my spare bedroom?" The man asked. He seemed sincere. Why not trust him?_

_"Oh could you? Thank you very much. I wish I could repay you for your kindness." Yuna replied smiling at the man. The man's grin extended wider as he replied._

_"Actually there is onnne way." He replied._

_"And that is?" Yuna questioned, raising an eyebrow. The man smirked and looked down._

_Yuna caught on and opened her mouth, gasping._

_"O-O-Oh u-um I can't do that. Anything but that." Yuna said, shocked at such forwardness, putting her hands up as she blushed furiously._

_"But that's the only thing I want. " The man said, smirking as he stepped closer. He began running his hand along her arm and Yuna slapped him across the face. His face flew to the side, and a red mark was imprinted on his cheek. The man was angered by her actions and gripped her arms tightly causing Yuna to wince at such force._

_"If this is going to work, you will not be doing such things." The man said angrily, and then whispered in her ear. "Now let's go upstairs and...have some 'fun' "_

_Yuna shook her head no and looked away. His grip got tighter as he got madder._

_"Don't be so resistant." The man said. He removed one hand from one of her arms and began to slip his hand under her shirt. She gasped and rose her hand to slap him, but he had fast reflexes and caught her hand. "Ah ah ah silly girl you don't want to do that."_

_"You're right. I don't. I want to do this. " With that said, Yuna rose her knee, and kneed him the hardest she could in his most private spot. His grip immediately loosened, as he groaned, falling to the ground. He clutched his lower area as Yuna took this as the opportunity to run._

_She ran for a good 30 seconds down the street before he staggered to get back on his two feet. He began chasing and began to gain back all the time he lost by lagging behind, dealing with the pain he felt in his lower region._

_Yuna looked behind her and saw him running and tried to pick up her pace._

_'No wonder he wears running shoes.'_

_She saw a car pass by and wished it would stop and someone would come and save her. She began to scream, attempting to get the driver's attention. Yuna saw a blonde man driving the car and he looked at her, but she didn't wait to see if he'd pull over. She didn't linger much longer on that thought as she tried to make it seem like she disappeared by running into a dark alley. Too bad the man was too smart and knew she ran in there. He ran up to the alley and grinned at her._

_"You think you could've got away that easily? Sorry to break your heart, but I'm not that stupid." The man said as he walked up to her._

_The only thing Yuna could think of at that moment was to scream. Which she did, screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"SHUT UP! Stop screaming or I'll make this so much more painful." The man said, forcing her against the wall, pinning her arms against the wall. Yuna then began to thrash her body around, trying to become free of his grasp and run again. But that was soon ended, as the man landed a hard blow against her stomach. She began to lower to the floor, as the pain became so great._

_The man then forced her to lay on the cold cement floor and climbed ontop of her, pinning her hands against the ground._

_"Don't struggle and I'll make this the least painful I can make it." The man said, smirking down at her. Tears began to run as she looked up to see a man, standing above the two, signaling her not to say anything._

_The next thing she knows the man in laying unconsious ontop of her, causing her to scream and push him off._

_She looked up to her rescuer, springing up to him, hugging him tight. She then explained her situation and he kindly invited her to go to his friend's house with him._

End flashback:

I sighed. That was my first real impression of Zanarkand. Well of the people atleast. So now I know there's creepy men lurking around. I'm just happy Tidus wasn't one of those men.

_'By the way, where is he?_'

I looked over the side of the bed and saw Tidus wasn't sleeping on the floor. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

I tip-toed down the hall and looked at Wakka's bedroom's door. It was still closed. I went up to it and twisted the knob. It was locked.

_'Well he obviously isn't awake yet_.'

I made my way downstairs and searched the whole bottom floor, not like it was hard, Wakka's house isn't that big. I looked at the front door and an idea popped up in my head.

_'Oh, he probably just stepped outside. Duh.'_

So with that, I strolled over to the door.

Tidus' POV:

I just began finishing up my cigarette. I blew out the final puff of smoke and let the cigarette fall to the floor. I went to step on it when I heard the front door slowly creak open. I immediately stepped on the cigarette, keeping my foot on it and spun around to face whoever came out.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I startled you." Yuna apologized, as she closed the door behind her.

"No, uh it's alright. It's all good." I stuttered.

"So what are you doing out here?" Yuna asked, taking a look at her surroundings.

"Just..thinking." I said looking down Wakka's driveway. I took a seat on a stone square, that laid as a path to Wakka's door. I made sure I sat ontop of the bud of the cigarette, assuring it remained unseen to Yuna. Yuna took a step forward and sat down beside me.

"About?" She questioned, looking at me. I remained staring forward, squinting my eyes, thinking whether I should just talk about it. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Nah', it's fine. I was just thinking of my mother." I replied, not giving a full explanation, well not just yet.

"Oh, where is she?" Yuna asked. Usually I wouldn't even tell some total stranger that I was _even_ thinking of my mother. Let alone _even_ considering telling them the story. But something is different about Yuna then everyone else. I just don't know what quite yet.

"Well..she isn't really anywhere. She's dead. She died about a month ago." I said, staring off into space. I kept a straight face, even though just saying that one sentence made me want to atleast frown.

"Oh..I'm so sorry." Yuna said, frowning. She put her hand on my arm and I just stared at it.

"Hmmm...surprised you didn't hear about it on the news. After all, she's Shuyin's mother too." I said in monotone. Yuna took her hand off my arm and my arm suddenly felt cold with her touch.

"I did. I just didn't think that would've been the appropriate thing to say."

_'Atleast she's thinking of me before she says anything._' That thought made me smile inside.

"You're probably right with that one. " I replied.

"Yeah...you know, my mom is dead too. Died a few years back. " She mentioned looking away as she spoke. "It was really hard on me too. Things just didn't feel right anymore.."

"And empty. Making you want to scream?" I said, knowing how she feels.

"Right. Like your life just took a turn for the worst?" Yuna added.

"Exactly."

"So I take it you guys were close like me and my mom?" She asked, looking at me. I looked back at her, looking into those eyes that were just taking my breath away at the moment. I even almost forgot to answer her question. I looked down.

"Yeah. You'd think it'd be the other way around. Father and son, not mother and son. Especially since my dad was a former blitzball player and I loved the sport of Blitzball. " I began. "But no. Other than Blitzball, we shared nothing else in common. I got along alot better with my mom than my dad. For a matter of fact, I never really got along with my dad."

"Well there's nothing wrong with you being close with your mom. " She said.

"I know there isn't."

"So why don't you get along with your dad?" Yuna asked.

"He has a history of violence. He'd hit me when I did something wrong. Call me names. Never a good father. I wonder why my mom stayed with him. Such an irrational, unreasonable, mean man. " I explained. "Most of this was because he's always been an alcoholic. These things usually only happened because he was drunk. But that isn't an excuse for the things he's done to me. He's not the great man he likes to portray on TV etc."

"Wow. And you still live with him?" Yuna asked with concerned eyes. I looked into her eyes again, locking my stare on her. How could a complete stranger look so worried about someone she doesnt even know?

"Yeah. Why do you think I came over here. Sometimes when I don't feel like dealing with my dad, I go here or another friend's house. I'm saving up money to move out. " I told her. "So why did you leave or runaway from your place? Besaid is far."

"My dad is still a depressed man, so he's always out. Taking extra hours at his job, distracting himself from coming home. From seeing me. He always said and still says I reminds him of my mother. How I resemble her. He doesn't even look at me anymore. It hurts so much. We've been constantly arguing for the past year now. When I left, we just had an argument. I'm so tired of it. Been tired of it for the past year. So I just grabbed my wallet and my cell phone and left the house. " Yuna explained.

"So you have money?" I asked.

"Well I have credit cards. My dad puts a quite a lot of money on them. But I knew he soon was going to cancel them when I left. He told-well yelled it- when I left the house. I was fortunate enough that he didn't when I needed to buy an airship ticket. I was hoping they still had money on them when I was looking for a hotel, but you know what happened..."

"You can always call the card company and find out." I suggested, digging into my pocket, pulling out my cellphone. I handed it to her.

"Thank you." She thanked and dialed the number. A few moments later she hung up. Not with a smile. "Seems like he really did...I didn't think he would.." She sighed.

I thought for a second. "I have a friend. She has a few spare bedrooms. I'm sure she'll take you in. I would let you stay at my place, but it's even dangerous for me to go there."

"If it's not inconvient for her, I'd be glad to stay there." Yuna asked, smiling at me. I returned the smile.

"Well Wakka has some of his girlfriend's clothes upstairs. You can wear those until you get some new clothes. " I suggested. "And there's a shower by the guest room, if you want to use it."

"Oh. Are you sure she won't mind me wearing them?" Yuna asked with a worried expression.

_'That girl worries too much.'_

"I'm sure she won't mind, especially with the situation you're in. Come on, I'll go get some for you." I stood up and so did she. I gestured my hand forward, signaling for her to go ahead. "Ladies first."

Yuna walked up to the door, and while her back was turned, I picked up the dead cigarette and threw it into the bushes. I acted casual and followed behind.

We both went inside, and I led her up the stairs and knocked on Wakka's door. I heard some grunting and groaning and the door open to a very groggy and tired looking Wakka.

"Hmph."

"Yuna needs some clothes." I said. I pushed past him, going into his drawers, looking through for some clothes and picked up a black tank top and some light wash jeans. I turned around and Wakka stood there, glaring at me.

"You could've asked to search through my clothes, ya." He said, snatching the clothes from me, handing them to Yuna. "Here you go. Lulu won't care. She usually forgets she leaves her clothes here. They've been here for months."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness for letting me stay last night and lending me some clothes." Yuna thanked politely. Wakka smiled, waving it off.

"No problem at all, ya. Always glad to help another Besaidian." Wakka said and turned towards me. "Tidus, go take the girl out to eat. I'm sure she's hungry."

"Oh no, it-"

"Don't worry about it. I'd be glad to take you." I said. "Go get showered and changed and we'll be off."

When she left, Wakka closed the door and looked at me. "What are you going to do about her?"

"Oh, uh, well I figured I could ask Lulu to let her stay there. Lulu has a few spare bedrooms and she's a girl, so it'll make Yuna more comfortable there." I explained. "I would've let her stay with me, but you know my situation."

"Good idea, ya. I'm sure Lulu will say yes. She's very welcoming. " Wakka said with a smile. "I'll give her a call when you guys are out, alright?'

"Thanks Wakka. You're a good guy. "

"I try."

"Now can I borrow some clothes?" I asked, pointing to my clothes which I wore yesterday and he nodded.

"Sure brudda.You know I don't mind." He said. I took advantage of the moment and asked:

"And some money?" I asked with a grin. Wakka just laughed.

"You're funny. Real funny." He said, laughing as he left the room. I smiled and looked for some clothes I could wear.

-An Hour Later-

"Yuna, you ready!?" I shouted up the stairs, twirling my keys around my finger. I wore a loose black T-shirt, reading "Zanarkand" across the front of it and some beige cargo shorts reaching past my knees. I also wore a white hat with the Zanarkand Abes logo on the front.

"Yes I'm coming!" Yuna shouted back, racing down the stairs. She plopped herself in front of me and smiled. "I'm ready now."

I grinned. "You're too cute, you know that?" I said with a smirk. She blushed a light shade of pink. "Haha, let's go."

I opened the front door for her, letting her pass through. "See ya later Wakka!" I shouted, then closing the door behind me.

"You okay with burgers and fries?" I asked, as we walked along side by side to my car. Yuna nodded.

"Anything is fine." She said, as she climbed into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's side, started the car and backed out of Wakka's driveway, driving off.

-At Kimarhi's Grill-

We took a seat outside on the patio. An umbrella was propped up, hovering over the table, creating shade for us from the sun's light. It wasn't too hot, but not too cold, which is to why we sat outside. It was cool, with a slight breeze, but still a sunny sky.

We both looked at our menus, looking to see anything we'd be interested in. For a moment, I looked up, seeing Yuna studying her menu, making all kinds of facial expressions. Upon watching this, I chuckled.

"What?" She asked, looking up. Her eyes never looked so brillant as they did now, standing out, striking me the moment I looked at them. I was in shock.

"Wooah." I said in amazement. "Your eyes just looked so beautiful when you looked up."

She blushed a dark shade of pink, looking back down at her menu.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy around me." I said, folding my arms on the table leaning forward. "I won't bite." She giggled at this.

"I just barely know you, so I'm just not used to being around you." She said softly.

"Well you will soon enough." I said cheerfully with a wide grin. She smiled back.

A waitress came up to our table. She had blonde trestles,all twisted and braided with beads bouncing at the bottom of each braid and twist. A blue bandana held back all her hair. She wore the usual uniform consisting of black dress pants with a white apron hanging around the waist for carrying extra condiments and her notepad. For the top half she wore a white short-sleeve button up with her name tag attached to the pocket of the shirt. It read "Rikku".

"What would you-YUNIE!" The waitress screamed, jumping up and down. "It's me Rikku!"

"Rikku? Oh my gosh!" Yuna exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "It's been so long!"

They pulled each other into a tight embrace with large smiles spread across their faces.

Rikku pulled away and put her hands on Yuna's shoulders, grinning. "Yunie, what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in Besaid?"

"Long story. But enough about me. How are you?" Yuna asked.

" I'm great. I just moved in with a roommate. I finally get to live away from Cid and my weird brother. The girl's name is Lulu. I found her name on a AD at a local cafe around the corner."

"Lulu?" I spoke up.

"Yes that's her name. And who are _you_?" She turned to Yuna and whispered in her ear. "He's a cute one. Where'd you find him?" Yuna had a slight blush creep upon her face and shook her head.

"I'm Tidus." I said, standing up, extending out my hand out to her. Rikku smirked at me.

"Nice to meet you _Tidus_." She said, shaking my hand. Rikku rose her hand and began to squeeze my arm. "Well looks like _someone_ works out. Alot."

I grinned. "I try." I sat back down.

"Good catch Yunie." She mentioned to Yuna, who was blushing as she looked down.

"Oh, Yuna. Lulu is the girl I was talking about. The one I said you could stay with."

"Oh my gosh, Yunie! That means we could live together!" Rikku exclaimed. Yuna grinned. But I spoke before she could.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" I asked, still oblivious to this whole situation.

"We're cousins." They said in unison.

"Yunie's half albhed. I'm from that side of her family." Rikku explained.

"Which is why I have one green eye. My mother was Albhed and my dad is a Yevonite, which is why I have one blue eye." Yuna added. "I'm usually self conscious of it though. I never see anyone with it."

"I always tell Yunie her eyes are amazing though." Rikku exclaimed. "They're perfect shades of the colors blue and green, don't ya' think?"

"Yes. They're beautiful and unique." I spoke. "It makes you different from everybody else. I like that,"

Yuna blushed. "Thank you."

"Well what do you guys want to drink? It's about time you get them." Rikku asked, getting a pen out, ready to write down the order.

"I'll have an iced tea." Yuna answered, folding her hands in her lap.

"I'll just have a Sprite." I said.

"Alright I'll be right back with the drinks." With that, Rikku disappeared into the resturant.

"She's quite the character, haha." I said.

"I would say so. But I love her for that." Yuna replied, with a smile. She took the napkin off of the table and laid it in her lap. I smiled.

"Proper much?" I said with a small laugh. She smiled back at me.

"It's something my mom always did, and I remember copying her when I was younger. It's been a habit ever since."

Rikku returned with the drinks, laying Yuna's iced tea in front of her and my sprite in front of me.

"You guys think of what you want yet?" Rikku asked, getting her notepad ready.

"Um. I'll have a grilled chicken ceasar salad." Yuna ordered.

"I'll have the sirloin steak." I ordered, placing my menu back down on the table.

"Want any sides with that? You get two." Rikku asked.

"I'll just have the french fries then too." I replied, looking up at her.

"Alright. I'll be back." Rikku said, as she bounced off with our order.

-About an Hour Later-

Yuna and I stood up from our table, pushing our seats underneath the table. Rikku stood with us.

"Yunie, give me your number. I'll call you later, alrighty'?" Rikku said, cheerfully, ripping a piece of paper from her notepad and took out her pen, giving them to Yuna. Yuna put the paper on the table, and wrote her number down on it. She handed it to Rikku.

"This is my cell number." Yuna said as Rikku took the paper from her hand. Rikku smiled.

"Alright. Bye guys." Rikku said as she picked up the plates we used, returning to the resturant.

Yuna and I left the resturant's patio, retreating back to my car. I opened the door for her and she thanked me. I got into the driver's seat, driving back to Wakka's house.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." Yuna thanked. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Anytime. Anything for a beautiful girl." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're quite the charmer." She said, but flattered.

"I try. How am I doing?" I asked, with a smirk. Yuna laughed to herself, keeping her gaze on me.

"Good." She said as she looked out the window. I smirked to myself, keeping my eyes on the road.

--

There ya go. Review Review and Review, please! :D


	3. Moving in

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's summer which means I'm out alot. I'll try to update sooner for you guys :D

--

"So Lulu said yes?" Tidus asked, as he raided Wakka's refrigerator, pulling out a Sprite. He opened the can hearing the satisfying "psshh" from the crisp beverage.

"How many times will I have to repeat myself?" Wakka said, chuckling. He looked to Yuna. "Dumb blonde, ya?"

Yuna giggled, raising her hand to her mouth. "I would say so. Even I got it the first time you said it. You'd think there would be atleast something beneath that blonde hair of his. Guess I was wrong."

Yuna and Wakka laughed together, as Tidus glowered at the two. "Very funny. I see the amusement in that one...NOT!" He plopped himself down on Wakka's black leather sofa. Tidus rose his feet, planting them on Wakka's glass table that rested in between Wakka's sofa and 32inch plasma HDTV that was mounted on the wall. Tidus then began sipping on his drink, turning on the TV.

Wakka glared at Tidus, seeing as he just cleaned up the living room and Tidus was already on his way to dirty it up again. He walked over to Tidus, smacking his feet off of his glass coffee table and took the remote, shutting off the TV.

"I just cleaned, ya!" Wakka exclaimed angrily. "Have some respect."

"Easy big guy." Tidus said, standing up with his hands up defensively with his Sprite in one hand. "It's all good. No mess, see?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to go make a phone call. Don't go making messes, ya?" Wakka said, as he took 2 steps at a time up the stairs. He disappeared into his room and Tidus grinned.

"What a loser." Tidus laughed as he jumped back onto Wakka's couch, using the table as his foot rest, switching the TV back on.

"Oh. Tidus? He just said not to do that. " Yuna precautioned, speaking up.

"Loosen up, Yuna. He's upstairs anyway on the phone." Tidus explained as he flipped through the thousands of channels Wakka had. " Which means he's talking to the girlfriend and will be up there for hours."

"I suppose so," Yuna murmmered. Tidus pat the spot next to him and grinned up at Yuna.

"Sit. I won't bite." Tidus flirted, as he continued to pat the spot. " That is unless you want me too."

Yuna blushed as she sat next to him, sitting a good foot away from him. He scooted closer to her until there wasn't much space between the two and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"You're such a flirt." Yuna said, as she slapped his knee, keeping her hand there. Tidus smirked as he noticed this, putting his hand ontop of hers.

"Look who's trying to be the flirt now?" Tidus cooed, leaning towards her. She blushed as she took her hand away,

"Just watch the TV." Yuna said as she smiled, looking at the television, pointing to it.

"I would, but I'm just too distracted by your beauty." Tidus flirted, moving his head close to the side of her face. Yuna, not realizing this snapped her head towards him, making it so that his face and hers were only centimeters away.

"Oh. Um." Yuna said as she backed away, blushing a beet red from the closeness between the two. "Sorry."

Tidus smirked. "It's nothing. I wouldn't mind being that close again to admire your beauty even better."

Yuna hesitated then replied with an unexpected remark. "I don't think I would mind either." She said slowly making eye contact with him staring into his cruelean blue eyes. He was shocked yet wouldn't even think to pass up the opportunity.

'Hmm and he says I have amazing eyes.' She thought as the two leaned closer and closer to each others' faces, lessening the distance between the two. Their lips were just about to touch but a startling noise scared the two, forcing the two to back away, gaining back their composure.

Wakka had tumbled down the stairs, jogging down them, stomping with each step. He stood at the bottom of the staircase, frozen but with a smile.

"Did I interrupt something? I could go back upstairs." Wakka said with a wide grin, pointing backwards with his thumb.

"Actually you di-"

"No it's fine Wakka. You didn't interrupt anything." Yuna said, blushing as she stood, rubbing her hands against her jeans. " Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

With that Yuna walked away, disappearing down the hall. Wakka walked up to Tidus, taking a seat next to him, raising an eyebrow, leaning his elbows against his knees.

"What was going on before I came down?" Wakka asked, as Tidus took the remote shutting off the TV. He looked down, shrugging his shoulders.

"My usual flirting with her. But this time she said something back which just led to us almost kissing before your dumb self came tumbling down the stairs." Tidus explained laughing. Wakka punched his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I was craving some Captain Crunch cereal when I was on the phone with Lu, so I wanted to hurry up so I can get back up there on the phone." Wakka began scratching the back of his head. "So yeah."

"Wow the moment was killed by some big guy craving kids' cereal." Tidus joked. "But whatever it's alright. I forgive ya man."

Wakka smiled and got up. He walked into the kitchen, grabing a bowl, spoon and his Captain crunch. He snatched the milk from the fridge and poured the milk and cereal into the bowl hastily. He put away the box and put the spoon in the bowl. He grabbed the bowl and started to walk at a fast pace up the staircase , but stopped abruptly and looked at Tidus.

"Don't rush into things with this one. She's different from the other girls." Wakka spoke, then rushed up the stairs to return to his phone call he abandoned awhile ago.

Tidus nodded to himself as he thought. 'I know, she definitely is.'

Yuna came back into the room, blushing already, from the awkwardness of the previous event. She clamped her hands together as she sat right next to Tidus.

"So..." Yuna began, rubbing her hands together.

"Let's not have this be awkward." Tidus started as he turned on the TV for the 3rd time. "It's natural, every girl wants to kiss me. You almost got it too, too bad Wakka ruined it for you, maybe next time." Tidus gloated, smirking as he found a sports channel with an old blitzball game playing on there.

Yuna looked at him in disbelief. She scoffed and spoke:

"I think you got it wrong. It was the other way around." Yuna said, folding her arms, beaming at the television.

"Ha. Funny. If I _really_ wanted to kiss you, it would've been done by now." Tidus said, not realizing what he said. Yuna got up and glared at him.

"Hmph, nice one jerk." Yuna said, insulted by his words, stomping up the stairs, retreating into the guest room leaving Tidus alone with his thoughts.

"Ah. That came out wrong." Tidus said to himself, standing up, pretending to brush off his jeans. He got prepared to face Yuna and apologize.

Tidus walked up the stairs quietly and slowly so that she couldn't hear him coming and lock the door before he got there. He tip-toed down the hall, and creaked the door open. She was sitting there on the bed, silent. Her back was turned towards him.  
Tidus sighed.

He stepped forward into the room. "I'm sorry. What I said back there, it... came out wrong." He apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. You didn't want to kiss me." She said, refusing to look at him. He shook his head and took a seat next to her, putting a finger on her chin, guiding her to face him. Her face was towards him, but her eyes were looking to the side.

"Look at me." Tidus said. Yuna hesitated for a moment, then slowly made eye contact with him. "Why wouldn't I?" Tidus then placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning in, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. They stayed like that for a few more moments then pulled away.

Yuna smiled at him, as their faces were still centimeters away. " I was right. 'You' wanted to kiss me, I told you it was the other way around." Yuna said, remembering past events. Tidus chuckled and nodded.

"I guess you're right, but you totally want me." Tidus said, pointing his thumbs inward on his chest with a wide grin.

"Maybe I do, so what?" Yuna blushed, smiling at him. Before Tidus could say anything, Wakka walked in.

"Hey Yuna, if you want to check out the place, Lu said now is a good time, Rikku is there too." Wakka said, holding the phone near his ear. Yuna looked at Tidus then back at Wakka and nodded.

"I think now is a great time." Yuna said, smiling.

'Alright, well lets go." Wakka said, exitiing the room while saying his goodbyes to Lulu saying he'll see her soon. Yuna stood up.

"Are you coming?" Yuna asked, lending outh her hand.

"Sure if you want me too." Tidus said, taking Yuna's hand and stood up.

"Of course I want you too." Yuna said wearing a large grin. Tidus smiled back.

"Duh. Who wouldn't want me to accompany them somewhere?" Tidus laughed as he pulled on Yuna's hand, leaving the room, bringing her with him.

"Oh yeah, of course. Because you're just the best, right?" Yuna asked, as the two descended down the stairs. Tidus suddenly stopped on the staircase, looking to Yuna.

"Well yeah, you act like this is a surprise." Tidus said smirking as he continued down the stairs. Yuna rolled her eyes as she stepped down from the last step, looking up to see Wakka making his way down. He twirled his keys around his finger.

"We take my car, ya?" Wakka asked as he stood next to the two.

"Uh. ew. Your car is a piece of shit. We take my car. " Tidus said, smiling cockily. Wakka shook his head.

"Well not everyone can have a Bentley." Wakka said, rolling his eyes while folding his arms.

"Yeah I know and it sucks." Tidus replied. "Now let's go. To my nicer-than-wakka's car." Tidus let go of Yuna's hand and rushed off to his car.

Yuna shook her head. "Yeah I can assume he IS always like this."

"No. Sometime's he's worse. Let's go."

-At Lulu's-

Tidus, Yuna and Wakka pulled up to a decent medium-sized house, placed in the more calm and surburbian areas of Zanarkand. Tidus parked in front of Lulu's gargage and parked the car. The three all stepped outside the car and walked up to the door.

Yuna stood at the door between Tidus and Wakka, clamping her hands together nervously. She hoped she'd make a good first impression and felt all the other common worries of meeting someone for the first time. She's just lucky she has Tidus and Wakka there to help ease the tension her shyness tended to bring out.

Wakka rung the doorbell and looked down at Yuna. "Don't worry. She's a welcoming and kind woman. You'll love her." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. Yuna nodded and looked forward.

A tall, pale woman answered the door. She wore dark makeup, sporting violet lipstick with matching eyeshadow brushed lightly against her eyelids. She wore a dark outfit, consisting of a dark purple knee lenght dress, that didn't hang too loose,  
yet not too tight, but it did reveal the curves she did have. Her hair was black and tightly braided. If anyone looked at her as she did today, they definitely would've thought purple was her favorite color. Despite the gothic look, it went well with her complexion.  
She suited the look well.

Lulu smiled at the three. "Hello Wakka." She greeted, walking up to Wakka, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Tidus. "Hi Tidus." She said. He nodded his head, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"And you must be Yuna." Lulu continued, extending out her hand, giving Yuna a warm smile. Yuna returned the gesture, shaking Lulu's hand, as she nodded.

"And you must be Lulu. Nice to meet you." Yuna greeted politely. "I really want to thank you for letting me stay here. I'll try and make it so my stay is short and not inconvient for you."

"Oh no. Don't worry about it. Stay as long as you need. I love company anyways, especially when that company is so polite like yourself." Lulu said, with a smile creeping upon her lips. "Well come on in."

The four all walked into the house, stepping into Lulu's living room where Rikku sat in. Rikku shot up, rushing over to Yuna, hugging her tightly, squealing with excitement.

"Yunie! We're going to be roomates! Can you believe it!?" Rikku exclaimed, letting go of Yuna jumping up and down. "We're going to have so much fun."

"I know!" Yuna replied, jumping up and down with Rikku.

"I've never seen Yuna...jump for joy." Tidus whispered in Wakka's ear. "It's...kinda' weird."

Wakka chuckled. "She's a girl. Sometimes she going to act like that. If you haven't figured that out."

"Pft I have. I know girls way better than you."

"Ha. I don't think so, brudda."

"Hey, they're always in my room, not yours. So I must know them well to get them there."

"Ha. Nah' bro. Knowing them is different from being able to get them into bed. " Wakka replied. "And plus, I must know them better than you because I can keep them around longer than 2 hours, which for you is in bed."

"Ah." Tidus said searching for words, being at loss for them at the moment.

"Gotcha'"

"No! It's just that...I don't like commitment, yeah, thats it. I could keep them around if I wanted to, but I don't make the effort. Not like they wouldn't mind sticking around anyway." Tidus countered. Wakka just shook his head.

"So Yuna, shall I show you your room?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded, as Lulu took lead, leading Yuna down the hall. Rikku followed close behind Yuna.

"Yunie, you're going to love your room, I already saw it. It's so pretty and nice. Oh and a decent size and everything. " Rikku spoke with a fast pace, but Yuna was able to pick up what she was saying from her overly excited cousin.  
She just laughed as Rikku was filled with energy, jumping and talking faster than usual.

Lulu lead them to the last room on the right in the hall. She grasped the doorknob and opened the door to Yuna's future room. Lulu stepped inside the room, and soon after Yuna and Rikku followed.

"Here's your room." Lulu said, running her hand in the air across the room. There was a full sized bed rested near the door consisting of a light shade of pink satin sheets with a pink comforter resting ontop to match. The walls were a matching shade to the bed. A large window sat at the end of the room with white curtains dimming the bright sunlight that shone through. The floor consisted of hardwood and a white shag rug sat at the foot of the bed. On the right side of the door, rested a white dresser with empty drawers just waiting to be filled.

Yuna gasped. "Oh wow. I love it. " Yuna said with a soft smile. She walked over to the window, opening the curtains looking out to the view. She looked down to see a pool filled with crystal blue waters and a hot tub bubbling with steam sitting beside it.  
The patio which the pool and hot tub sat in was covered by a screen which bordered and hovered over the patio. Lulu walked up to Yuna, standing behind her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Lulu said, with a smile. Yuna turned around and nodded.

"I know I will." Yuna replied, falling onto her new bed. "I definitely will."

Tidus and Wakka finally made their way to the room. Tidus walked slowly around the room, observing it.

"So pink so...girly." Tidus commented, as he finished taking a look around the room.

"Well it IS a girl's room, is it not? " Yuna remarked sarcastically as she sat up, taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah for a cutie, you sure do act like a blonde." Rikku said, with a wide grin. Tidus glared.

"Well I AM a blonde. And you can't talk you're blonde too." Tidus replied looking up at Rikku. She just shrugged and distracted herself with something else.

"Yeah Tidus. That was a dumb comment, ya?" Wakka added.

"Oh shut up. Who asked you anyway?' Tidus said brushing off their comments taking a seat on the bed next to Yuna.

"So Yunie. We're so have to go shopping today." Rikku said. "You've got no clothes and I need new clothes. And Lulu you so have to come too."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Wakka and I have a lunch date." Lulu answered. "You did remember right Wakka?"

"Yes. Of course I did." Wakka said, taking her hand leading her out of the room.

"We'll talk details later Yuna!" Lulu shouted from outside the room as they left the hall and went outside.

"Ah I'm gonna' have to get used to this bed." Tidus said. resting his head on a pillow, with his hands behind his head, getting comfortable as he laid down.

"Why would you?" Yuna asked, looking back at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because we're going to be in it a lot together if you catch my drift." Tidus flirted wearing a cocky smirk upon his face.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Yuna said, blushing as she looked away.

"Oh we will." Tidus replied, keeping the smirk resting on his lips.

"Oh gag." Rikku said, pretending to stick her finger into her mouth as she left the room.

"I've never seen him this happy ever since his mother died. " Wakka started, as the two climbed into Lulu's car, backing out of the driveway. "She seems to make him happy."

"Oh really? Well we'll have to keep her around then."

"Yeah. She's good for him." Wakka said, looking to his girlfriend with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

--

Review, review, review please. I want to thank all those who have been reviewing. You give me the support to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it might seem slow now, but I promise it will dip more into the plot soon :D. Enjoy!

Tidus POV:

I opened the car door and climbed into my Bentely. Yuna and Rikku decided to go shopping, but I decided not to join, shopping with girls isn't exactly called fun for me. I backed out of Lulu's driveway and made my way down the street.

_'I gotta deal with the old man now..ugh..'_

Jecht is probably pissed drunk right about now and surrounded by multiple Corona and Bud light bottles. That's usually how it is. I leave for a day or two, I come back to a huge mess to clean up. The glass bottles are usually swarming the living room. And especially when the old man decides to have a party, it's like hell. Well for me, because I'm the one doing the cleaning. If it wasn't for me, rats and cockroaches would be all over the place, infesting it. I'm just surprised he's not dead yet from all that drinking.

But to add to the mess I have to deal with, I have to deal with his drunken state. We get into either verbal or physical fights often because of his decision to drink. I'll admit it the guy pisses me off, when he talks in slurs, and he'll start yelling random crap at me. That's why I always dread going home, but the past two days I forgot all about home. All about mom. It may seem like I have it all together on the outside, but on the inside, I'm confused. How could some random girl make me the happiest I've been in a month?

_'It just doesn't make any sense to me'_

I took a few turns and a few stops at some stop lights before I pulled up to a large white gate. I pressed buttons entering the code to open the gate. The machine read "Access Granted" and the gate opened, moving aside. I drove down the long stone driveway and parked in the enormous and spacious garage. I exited the garage and entered the house through the front door. And as I predicted, he _was_ pissed drunk and he _was_ surrounded by beer bottles that littered the living room floor. He laid sprawled out on one of the leather couches, talking to himself, staring up at the ceiling.

The living room was a step down lower than the rest of the bottom floor. I stepped into the living room, kicking a few bottles that stood before my feet.

"Old man, get up!" I shouted, making sure he'd hear me. He groaned and covered his ears. I walked up to him, and snatched his hands off of his ears. "You can't keep doing this. You lazy ass."

He grunted and sat up. "You...you can't tells me...what I am to do." He spoke in a drunken slur, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm the man in this..." Before finishing his sentence he just fell back, resorting to his former postion. He stuck out his hand.

I groaned. _'This is so annoying. I really don't feel like cleaning this up.'_

"What? Why are you sticking out your hand?" I said, getting sick of this, folding my arms in impatience.

"Beer. Another." He demanded squinting his eyes at me. His hand remained sticking out.

"No. You don't need anymore. It's the last thing you need." I said refusing to get another. "Don't you think you spend enough money on this stuff anyway. Stop wasting it."

"You can't...tell ME what to do buddy." Jecht said standing up, and began poking my chest with his bony index finger. Now that's irritating.

"Sit down." I said, pushing him slightly, and as easily as that he fell back down on the couch. He grunted and stood back up, pushing me.

"You..you can't touch me boy." He said as he continued to push me. I just rolled my eyes. I kept stumbling backwards and a few times almost tripping over those damn bottles. I didn't want to start anything so I just let him push me.

"Dont you roll your eyes at me, you need to respect me!" Jecht shouted raising his voice. He's so..irrational when he's drunk, he's getting mad over nothing. Like usual. He pushed me one more time, but it was a forceful shove. Even when he's like this, he still has that strength.

When he pushed me I landed against the wall. Fortunatetly it didn't hurt. He probably thought it did. I chuckled at his attempts of violence. Which only angered him more.

"What are you laughing about? Huh? I could beat your ass right now!" He raised his voice once again, getting in my face, breathing his beer breath on me. I waved my hand in front my face and pushed him. Beer wasn't something I really wanted to be smelling at the moment, it only fueled my anger. And my shove only fueled his.

He threw his fist back and drew it forward, punching me square in the face. My face flew to the side as I clenched my jaw and my fists. I kept my face turned, because if I got another look at him, I'd probably start pumbling him.

It seems like the punch had more power in it than he expected because after he threw the punch, he staggered forward. Then as if it didn't happen, he returned to the couch, turning over empty bottles to see if they had anything left in them.

I touched my cheek and looked at my hand. Just a small amount of blood rested on it. That angered me once more, but I decided to control it. After all he is drunk...just like all the other times.

I ascended up my spiral staircase, and walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside my room. Probably the only room that's clean. I entered my bathroom and got some tissue paper, pressing it against the small cut on the side of my mouth. It stung a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle.

I threw the slightly bloody tissue away in a garbage can next to the sink. I decided as long as I was in the bathroom, I might as well take a shower. I stripped of all my clothes, and turned the knob to the shower. I turned it all the way, making sure it will be the hottest it can go up to. I drew back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower. I faced the water, tilting my head up, letting the water splash against my face. It felt so good and I felt instantly relaxed forgetting about Jecht.

I ran my hands through my hair, letting the water soak my hair. I picked up a shampoo bottle and poured the liquid into my hand. I lathered it, making it appear foamy and rubbed in into my hair. I thoroughly washed my hair and rinsed it out. For a moment, I stood there letting the hot water run against my back.

_'I wonder what Yuna is doing now.'._

Yuna's POV:

"No Rikku, I'm not trying that on!" I refused shaking my head. Rikku sighed loudly holding up a dress that appeared the size of a T-shirt. There was no way I'd even 'try' that on.

"Come on Yunie. Don't you wanna' look sexy for Tidus?!" Rikku asked with a smile.

"Rikku!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously, turning to a crimson red color.

"Yunie, we all know you have the hots for him." Rikku replied, putting her hands on her hips. I shook my head and giggled.

"I do not. I barely know the guy." I said, walking to a random rack of clothes, scanning through them. Rikku walked up and stood beside me.

"So? The man is a total hottie!" Rikku cried out, raising her arms in the air. I giggled once again and shook my head.

"Yeah. I know that. But still, looks don't mean everything." I replied, pushing past her, moving to another rack, looking at a different selection of clothes. Rikku followed behind me.

"But it's a huge part of it. Atleast for me."

"Yeah exactly. For 'you'. I rather find someone I can relate to." I said, looking at her, turning away from the clothes folding my arms. Rikku sighed once again.

"Can we not be all "hopeless romantic" for like 2 seconds!" Rikku cried out. "Can't you just hook up with a guy once a while?"

"No."

"Ah figures. You're hopeless." Rikku said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll be over there, looking at swimsuits."

Tidus' POV:

I finished up showering and wrapped a towel around my waist. I shook my head to shake the water out of my hair. I was about to go into my room before I heard my phone vibrating in my jeans that laid on the floor. I dug the phone out the pockets of the jeans and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Rikku."

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked, wondering how she got my number and why she was calling.

"Well I just want to ask one little question." She said. I could hear protesting in the background and I assumed it was Yuna yelling. I could hear Rikku yelling back and laughing.

"Uh ok, go ahead." I replied waiting for the question that Yuna seemed so against.

"Do you think Yunie is hot?" She asked as she burst out laughing. I could hear Yuna yelling even louder at Rikku obviously mad that she asked the question. I found the question humorous myself but I already knew the answer without a doubt.

"Yeah. Definitely. Tell her I'll be waiting for her later on in her room." I answered with a chuckle at the end.

"Will do. Bye." And with that she hung up. I laughed to myself, just picturing how Yuna must be acting right now. I know she's embaressed and probably blushing like crazy. I smiled at the thought. It's cute when she gets so embarressed and awkward so fast.

She's definitely different from all the other girls I've been with and dated. The girls I date wear skirts that almost resemble underwear and tops that reveal their chest so much it seems like it's going to pop out of their shirts. Girls that are willing to throw themselves at any random guy that they found was hot. Slutty girls is the simplest way I could put it. I was always too busy with blitzball to get into serious relationships. Relationships with girls that had morals, wholesome girls. Girls that I'd be proud to bring back to meet the family. But those were girls that needed attention, that wanted commitment. I couldn't give that to a girl, well before I couldn't. Those were the days of blitzball. Which brings me back to the girls I dated. They didn't always want me around, they didn't beg for my attention, they wouldn't get sad over me. They wanted me for one thing and one thing only. Sex. And I could give that to them and it's not like I didn't like it.

But now I could have the relationships that I was deprived of. I could be a good guy for Yuna, I just know it. I'm just wondering if she'd want me back. But I'm thinking too fast, I barely know her. Though I know, the more I get to know her, the more I'm going to like her.

I shook the thoughts from my head so I wouldn't get ahead of myself. I walked over to my dresser and looked through my top drawer. I pulled out a crimson red polo and closed the drawer. I looked through the second drawer for some bottoms and picked out some beige cargo shorts with a rugged dark brown twill belt and some red and white stripped boxers. I dropped the towel and slipped on the clothes I picked out. I put my clothes that I was wearing before in the dirty clothes hamper.

I then looked up, looking into the mirror that sat ontop of the dresser. I glanced down at the bottom left corner of the mirror and saw the picture of my mom and I. We went to Besaid that day, and we were on the docks when we had some random stranger take our picture. It was when I was about 13 and it was one of the best days I've had with her.

Looking at that picture just brought back memories that just brought me back to how I usually am, depressed and wanting to drink or something. I took the picture off my mirror and sat on my bed, staring at that picture.

Flashback:

"Come on Tidus, get in with me!" His mother exclaimed as she sank deeper and deeper into the salty waters of the ocean in Besaid. She splashed around, enjoying the warmth of the waters.

"No mom, are you crazy? We don't even have our bathing suits on." Tidus said, laughing at the sight of his mother. She sat in the water soaking her once dry clothes.

"Oh Tidus just loosen up a little. Have a litte fun." She said. He shook his head, folding his arms. She frowned and started coming to the more shallow end. "Get in or I'll splash you."

"You wouldn't." He said, pretending to glare at her. She grinned and began splashing him and by the time he got away he was already soaked. He began chasing after her as she ran back into the water.

"I'll get you for that mom!" Tidus shouted, as they engaged in a water fight. They continuously splashed each other until the other decided to finally give up.

"You give up now? You know I can go on forever." Tidus asked after about a good 10 minutes of splashing one another. His mom nodded, as she panted a little.

"Fine you win." His mom said, surrendering. "No dessert for you then. You're supposed to let me win."

His mom started getting out of the water, running off the beach. He then started chasing her. "Mom, that's not fair!"

End Flashback.

I smiled yet frowned at the memory. I wish we could make more memories like that, but that stupid kid had to ruin it for her. For me. For my family. If I could get my hands on that kid, I swear...

I laid back on my bed and the more I thought about my mom the more I felt the depression overwhelm me. I stared blankly at the ceiling laying there for a good 10 minutes. 'Why did she have to go like she did? I keep asking the same question and It'll never get answered...' I ran my hand through my hair. 'Where's Auron when you need him?'

Suddenly I heard a little dinging noise, and I immediately recognized it as my phone recieving a text message. I picked up my phone and viewed the text message.

"Hey this is Yuna. I'm sorry about the question Rikku asked you earlier, she likes putting people on the spot.' I laughed as I read the text message. She was 'that' embarressed by what Rikku asked. I pressed reply and began texting back.

"Don't worry about it. I mean't what I said. So it's alllll good. So where are you?" I sent back. I know she's going to blush once she sees it. The thought made me smile a bit.

'Ding'. Wow, that was fast. I looked at my phone.

'Still at the mall. Rikku takes forever!! We're coming home soon though." Ohh that reminds me. I 'did' tell her I'd be waiting in her room. She's probably thought I was joking. 'Oh...this is gonna' be good.'

I went back over to my dresser and picked up some some diamond stud earrings and slipped them into my ears. I poured some gel into my hands, lathering it into my hair, spiking it. Once I figured that it looked good, I slipped some shoes on, and left my room. I jogged down the stairs and once I was at the bottom of the staircase I glanced over at my dad. He was staggering into the kitchen. I just shook my head and left to the garage. I pressed the garage opener on my keychain. The garage opened and I walked over to my car. I opened the door, got in and started it. I backed out of the garage slowly and made my way to the gate. The gate opened once my car pulled up to it.

At Lulu's-

I parked my car a few minutes down the street from Lulu's house so Yuna wouldn't know I was there. I jogged over to Lulu's and opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" I shouted into the house, letting my voice echo through the place. I didn't get a response, so I headed down the hall to the right, and opened Yuna's door. After seeing she wasn't home yet, I plopped myself on her bed, getting quite comfortable.  
I laid there with my hands behind my head and waited there for Yuna to come back.

Yuna's POV:

"Rikku are you sure you got everything 'this' time?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. We have got in and out of the car atleast five times. Rikku has been so indecisive and decides the moment we get to the car that she forgot to get something and drags me back into the mall.

"Yes Yunie. I'm positive. I swear!" She answered, holding her hand up.

"Ok good." I said, relieved. I started Rikku's car and began backing out of the parking spot.

"WAIT!" Rikku screamed, and I pressed on the brake, immediately stopping the car. I looked to her and glared. "Sike. I was joking Yuna, gosh. Can't you take a joke?"

I glared at her once again. "Aw come on Yunie you're not mad at me are you?" I pretended to look mad as I backed fully out of the space and started leaving the mall's parking lot. "Yunie I'm sorry!"

I held the mad expression for a few more seconds than started laughing. "Sike!" I exclaimed giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh Yunie you suck." Rikku said, folding her arms and beginning to pout. I giggled at her attempt at a glare.

"Hey you did it first." I said, smiling at her. Rikku gave me a funny dirty look and looked out the window. I laughed at the look as I pulled up at a red light. "You're not going to trick me with that."

Rikku continued giving me the silent treatment as she looked out the window. The light turned green and I pressed down on the gas pedal. Since I had to focus on the road again, I couldn't keep looking at her, searching for a smile that could've given her joke up.

"Okay Rikku. Are you mad at me?" I finally asked. If she was joking, she was good at giving a silent treatment. She can't actually be mad, can she? "Rikku ok please don't be mad at me."

She looked at me with a blank expression for a moment as I pulled into the driveway. She then burst out laughing as she fooled me once again. Ah she's good. "Ahaha SIKE again. Dang Yunie, you're like, I don't know, gullible."

"Well I'm sorry if you're good at appearing mad." I replied, stepping out of Rikku's car. She got out and we walked up to the front door. "I'm going to get you back for that by the way."

"Bring it." Rikku challenged as she opened the door. We both stepped inside carrying all of our bags. I carried my only 3 bags and 2 of Rikku's bags as to she couldn't carry all of her 6 bags. She carried her other 4 bags. Rikku and I went inside her room and I placed her 2 bags on her bed.

"Thank you Yunie." Rikku thanked as she began taking out her new clothes and sorting them out. I nodded.

"Your welcome." I said, exiting her room. I left her room and went across the hall into my room.

Tidus' POV:

I heard them come in through the front door. I got extra comfortable in Yuna's bed. I kicked off my shoes, feeling more comfortable without them. I tried to act casual and not smile when she'd come in, but I don't know if I can do that. I can just see her now. All surprised and such. 'Haha makes me laugh.'

I saw the door open and Yuna came in. It looked like she didn't notice me at first and she headed over to her closet. 'Wow is she blind?' I decided to get up and sneak up behind her. I got off her bed quietly but quickly. Exactly when I got right behind her and ready to scare her she turned around and screamed. I laughed but it turned dead silent when we both realized how close we were. And before I could make a move, 'someone' had to freaking interrupt like usual.

Rikku flew open the door and looked at us. She stood there and started smiling. "Oh yeah, go Yunie!"

Yuna blushed and backed away from me. "It's not what it looks like. He wanted to scare me or something." Yuna explained as she tried to make the story as convincing as she could. After all, it was true.

"Suuuure Yunie." Rikku said, clearly not convinced as she wore a sly smile on her face.

"She's telling the truth." I said, speaking up. Rikku looked at me then back at Yuna. "Why did you bust in here like that anyway?"

"Well I heard Yunie scream so I wanted to know if there was something wrong. Duh." She answered making a Are-you-stupid face. "Well I'll let you guys get back to your little moment you were having."

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but Rikku slammed the door shut.

"I got you." I said, laughing as I remembered her face. She punched me lightly in the chest and grasped her hand before she could snatch it away. I pulled her close and she made a 'umph' sound as she looked up at me.

"Oh um.." She spoke shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. I began leaning in before Wakka came in, being the second person to interrupt. I backed away quickly, angry.

"You gotta be kidding me." I exclaimed as I sat down on Yuna's bed. Wakka looked confused as he looked at Yuna and I both.

"You guys were having another moment again, weren't you?" Wakka asked, looking at us both. Yuna turned away shyly, but I wasn't afraid to speak the truth.

"Yeah. And Wakka theres no Captain crunch in here like last time. So what is it?"

"Lulu wanted to talk to Yuna." Wakka explained. "It's a real reason this time, ya. I'll be waiting out there." Wakka then closed the door and made his way back into Lulu's living room.

Yuna looked at me and smiled. She came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Better luck next time." With that, she opened the door and left the room.

"Oh there will be a next time!" I shouted after her in the hall.

'Atleast I got something out of it.'

I looked to my right and saw Rikku's room and wore a sly smile. I creaked the door open slowly, and peeked inside. She was taking clothes out of her many shopping bags and putting them on clothes hangers. I slipped through the cracked open door and stood behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Boo!" I yelled into her ear. Startling her, she ran out of the room screaming. I burst out laughing following after her, clutching my stomach. When I got to the living room, Rikku was holding onto Yuna's arm.

"Tidus what did you do?" Lulu asked, with a serious tone but it was also tinted with humor.

"Noooooothing." I said, wearing an innocent smile.

"He scared me! He came out of no where!" Rikku exclaimed letting of Yuna's arm, standing and pointing at me.

"Me? What? No. I'm offended you'd think I do such a thing." I gasped, faking a surprised and offended expression. I put my hand on my chest and shook my head.

"No really he did it." Rikku said, looking at all the others. I heard a giggle and looked down at Yuna. She was giggling with her hand covering her mouth. I sat down next to her.

"You believe me right?" I said looking at her. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"No. Haha." Yuna said with a laugh. "We know it was you." She said, putting her hand on my chest. I put my hand on her thigh and scooted even closer to her.

"You got me." I spoke, looking into her eyes, smiling. She returned it, as we leaned our foreheads against each others'.

"Yeah well, me and Lulu are gonna' go.." Wakka gestured loudly, hinting to Rikku to also leave the room. Wakka and Lulu got up, holding hands, leaving to Lulu's room. But of course, Rikku didn't take the hint and just stood there.

"Why, where?" Rikku asked the two, with a confused expression. Wakka coughed and gestured towards Yuna and I. "OOHHHHHH..okay. Well i got to um look at...my clothes, yeah my clothes. Bye!"

And finally we were alone. No interruptions. Just us.

"You know must be a pretty amazing person." I started, looking into her eyes. Her hand dropped from my chest to my hand that rested on her thigh.

"And why's that?" She asked, eyes full of curiousity.

"Because when I'm around you, you make me forget the sadness I've been feeling for this past month." I explained. "You're the only person that has that power."

She smiled. She put both of her hands on either side of my face, leaning in, pressing her lips against mine. I kissed back, putting one hand on her cheek. We stayed there like that, peaceful, kissing for a few more moments before pulling apart, but our faces still stayed inches apart.

"..I know how you feel and I want to help you through it." Yuna spoke softly, slowly stroking my cheeks with her gentle, baby soft hands.

"You're doing just that by being right where you are." I replied, putting my hands ontop of hers.

"AWWWWW!!" Yuna and I turned to see Rikku, Wakka and Lulu standing in the hall where the bedrooms lie.

"Woooow," I said looking over to the eavesdroppers. "I expected this from Rikku, but not from you two, Wakka..Lulu."

"Yeah, this is a Rikku thing to do." Yuna added.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Rikku asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She made her way over to us with her hands on her hips.

"It means your nosy." I replied with a smirk.

"And an eavesdropper." Yuna said smiling at her cousin.

"Umph! Not fair. You guys are double teaming me."

"Anyways. Rikku told us and we couldn't help from seeing our selves." Lulu spoke, coming over with Wakka. Wakka nodded. "It was quite a sweet sight to see."

"You know you would've done the same thing, ya." Wakka said to me, ruffling my hair. I glared at him.

"How many times have I told you, no touchy the hair!" I exclaimed, patting down my hair with my hands. They all laughed at me and I pouted.

"Don't worry, your hair is fine." Yuna reassured me, clinging to my arm.

"Thanks."

"So Yuna like we were saying. About you getting a job. Lu and I have a idea." Wakka started. I was somewhat confused at first, but it was easy to catch on.

"Wakka and I own a grill down the road. You can be a waitress there if you'd like." Lulu offered and Yuna nodded, smiling.

"I'd be glad to. Thank you."

"Way cool. I work there too." I said looking to Yuna, nudging her. "This will be fun."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Wait..." Rikku spoke, causing everyone to pause and look at her. "Does this mean I get a really big discount?"

We all shook our heads and walked away. "Guys come on, I'm serious."

--

There you guys go. Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review, your reviews are my inspiration and support I need to write more chapters. So theres a little button down there, press it and type up that review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuna's POV:

I woke up after a good eight hours of sleep, with dimmed sunlight shining about in my room. I looked to my nightstand to see my digital clock reading 8:30am. I sat up in my more than comfortable bed, yawning and rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. Today I start working at Wakka and Lulu's grill that was about a good 10 minutes away by car. Last night Rikku was telling me about how the place was, she visited the place once. The way she explains, it seems like it's a pretty cool place. Comfortable, not too crowded , but enough people in it to make enough money off of it.

I got up from my bed, almost not wanting to leave the warmth that laid beneath the sheets. I walked over to my dresser, opening my top drawer. I took out a folded baby blue blouse and placed it upon the dresser. I opened the second drawer taking out a pair of black trousers, placing them beside the top. After picking out my new clothes that I planned to wear for work that I got from the mall the previous day, I walked out into the hall and entered the hall's bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and ran the shower. I slowly stepped into the shower, letting the hot, steaming water run against my skin. I sighed from the relaxing sensation I felt from the warmth of the water.

Then suddenly the hot water turned to a icy cold hell. I looked through the shower curtain and saw Rikku, turning on the sink and flushing the toliet causing the sudden drastic change in the temperture of the water. I screamed and shut the water off immediately.

"Yunie, I want to shower!" Rikku shouted while staring at herself in the mirror, messing with her hair. "I look horrible."

"Well first come, first serve Rikku! How did you even get in here!? I locked the door." I yelled back, shivering from the icy cold water.

"I have my ways Yunie, I have my ways." Rikku explained. "It's called a bobby pin. I stuck it through the key hole and opened it. I'm genius, aren't I?"

"No, more like an annoying cousin." I said, annoyed as I was broke apart from my soothing, relieving shower. " Can I please continue my shower?'

"Fiiiine. Gosh Yunie. So grumpy in the morning." Rikku replied as she left the bathroom, leaving me in peace and to my shower. I turned it back on and continued on with my shower.

Once I was out, I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. I walked down the hall back to my room, but before I went in my room and banged on Rikku's door.

"You can use it now!" I shouted through the door and left into my room. I pulled up a chair to my body mirror and sat on the chair, staring myself in the mirror. I took the towel off my hair and got back up to get the straightner and blow dryer Rikku insisted she'd buy for me. I sat back in the chair and began blowdrying my hair. Once I was done with that, I plugged in the straightner, and started straightening my hair, flipping the ends of my hair. Once I was satisfied with my hair style, I stood up, walking over to my dresser, slipping on the clothes I picked out previously.

As I left my room I ran into Rikku who was carrying a towel, heading to the bathroom.

"Oh Yunie. I forgot to mention that Wakka and Lulu already left to the grill. They said whenever you woke up you could head over there and start working." She informed. "I guess they didn't want to wake you after forgetting to tell you that they usually leave at 8:15am. The place opens at 8:30."

"Ohh thanks. But can you do me a favor?" I asked before she headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"Depends what it is." She replied with a smile.

"Can you drop me off at the grill?" I asked, pleading with puppy dog eyes. Rikku furrowed her eyebrows for a few moments then finally gave in to my facial expression.

"Fiiine. You're sooo lucky I'm nice." Rikku answered, going into her room, retrieving her keys and dropping her towel on her bed. She came back, twirling her keys around her finger. "Let's go."

"Thank you so much Rikku." I thanked, hugging her from behind as she continued to walk.

"I'm too tired for a hug right now, but you owe me for this." She said leading me out to her car. I let go following after her. I opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat down. Rikku got in the driver's seat starting the car up and backing it out of the driveway.

Wakka and Lulu's grill-

I got out of the car, waving goodbye to Rikku. "Thanks!" I said as she drove off down the road. I turned around and looked at the place. "The Besaid Grill" was written across sign sitting ontop of the building. _'Not so bad.'_

I entered the restaurant and heard a small bell as I opened the door. My eyes wandered around the place and saw multiple tables and booths already filled up with people. The place was a pretty good decent sized place. Right by the door was a podium where Lulu stood.

"Well hello Yuna. You're earlier than what we expected." Lulu spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm a early bird. I woke up at 8:30am." I said as Lulu came around from behind the podium.

"Well you'll be good for the job then. " Lulu said as she led me into the back of the store where all the equipment is held such as the kitchen appliances. I saw a few cooks frying some burgers and french fries. I definitely wouldn't go here if I was on a diet, atleast from what I've seen so far. "Wakka, Yuna is here. Can you get her set up?"

"Yeah." Wakka replied wiping his hands on his apron. He went into a closet grabbing out a apron and a notebook equiped with a pen. He came back and handed the items to me. "Ever been a waitress?"

"Yes I have previous experience, I don't think this should be too hard." I answered, attaching the apron to my waist and putting the notebook and pen in one of the pockets of my apron.

"Ah then you'll be a bigger help than I thought you would be, ya. Unlike Tidus, who hasn't showed up yet."

"What he hasn't?" I asked curiously. _'Why wouldn't he be here?'_

"Nah. But whatever, I got to get back to work. Here are some condiments." He said, handing me packets of ketchup, mayonaise and mustard. I left from the back of the restuarant and saw Lulu directing a man to a table. She noticed me and signaled me over. I walked over and Lulu dismissed herself back to her podium.

I looked down at a man that wore a black hat, shading his face, preventing me from seeing his face. "Hello, I'm Yuna and I'll be your waitress today. May I start you off with a drink?"

The man looked up and I froze. He was the man. The man that tried to rape me. "Remember me?" He spoke sending chills up my spine. My jaw was locked in place from the terror that was running through my veins.

"What cat got your tounge? I'd like a iced tea with a lemon on the side, but I think I'd rather have you." The man said with a eerie smile worn upon his face. I backed up slowly, staring at the man.

"I-Iced tea it is." I stuttered, turning away from him walking to the back, grabbing a glass and filling it up with iced tea. I grabbed a lemon and put it in the drink. I stood there for a few moments, trembling. _'Did he know I was here or was it a coincidence? This is way too creepy.'_

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, screaming. I turned around to see it was only Wakka.

"Woah. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, ya. You were just standing there, I was wondering why." Wakka said, rubbing my shoulder to calm my nerves.

"Oh...I just...zoned out, yeah I just started thinking about things." I answered, grabbing the glass and walked away from him. I walked back to the man's table and placed the cup in front of him.

"The name's Seymour by the way, I never got to introduce myself. " He said taking out the lemon, squeezing the fruit's juice into the drink and placing the used lemon to the side. He took a sip and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Will you like an appetizer or your main course?" I asked, ignoring any comments not relating to ordering food. I just wish he hadn't come in, I hadn't had any worries up until this moment.

He looked over his menu before he responded. "I'll have the Chicken BLT with a side of french fries and maybe you too." He ordered with a sly smile, leaning his elbows on the table and rested his chin upon his folded fists.

I tried to disreguard that last part of that comment, but he grabbed my wrist before I could go. "You forgot to take my menu, sweetie." I picked up his menu, glaring at him, walking away. I took the written order to Wakka.

"Wakka that man out there...he's strange." I said as I handed the order to Wakka.

"You must be talking about Seymour. Every female waitress we've had here has always had a comment about him. But he's a regular customer here who pays us well in tips, so you should get used to him and his extra money. I mean if you're interested in making more money, ya. Part of your paycheck is the tips." He informed beginning on Seymour's order. _'I don't even know if it's worth the extra cash.'_

I walked up to Lulu, deciding to talk to her while I wait for Seymour's order to be finished. "Hey Lulu."

"Wanting to talk about the Seymour guy, don't you?" Lulu asked as if she read my mind. I nodded.

"Yeah but how did you know?" I replied wondering how everyone knows who I'm talking about. "Let me guess, all the female waitresses have complained about him?"

"Yeah, how did _you_ know that?" She asked, being her turn to ask the questions.

"I already talked to Wakka about him." I answered still wondering if I should tell her he was the man that attempted to rape me.

"Oh. Well just don't mind his comments. It's not like you're here for the conversation, you're there to take his order and that's it." Lulu advised and smiled at her. Someone who knows I'm feeling right now. I nodded and headed to the back. I walked up to Wakka and he handed me Seymour's order, nicely put on the plate. I traveled back to Seymour's table and set down his order in front of him.

"Thanks babe. You can go get the check, this is all I will be needing." He spoke and I nodded. I went and got the check and came back, giving it to him. I watched him place a wad of cash inside the envelope. I gasped quietely to myself. They were right he _does_ tip well.

"You've been a great waitress and a pleasure...to look at." He added with a perverted smile plastered on his face. I made a disgusted face and took the check, leaving him to his food and his perverted thoughts.

Tidus' POV:

My alarm went off, buzzing loudly in my ear, waking me up for work. It was 8:15am. I groaned and felt around my nightstand for the alarm clock and it's snooze button. I let my fingers wander around and ontop of it, and finally got to the snooze button. I slammed my hand ontop of it and smiled. No more annoying noises ringing in my ears. After a few more moments of just laying there, enjoying my last moments of my bed before having to get up, I sat up.

Already taking a shower the night before, I got up, slowly making my way over to my dresser. Still groggy, I stood there for a moment dozing off, still wanting to sleep. Only if I could just crawl back into my bed and sleep for another hour.

I pulled out the top drawer, searching for a dress shirt for work. I found an all black, long sleeved button up shirt. Not having a shirt on at the moment, I just slipped my arms through the sleeves of the shirt. I buttoned it up, leaving the top few unbuttoned. I made sure the collar wasn't sticking up and pulled open another drawer, taking a pair of dark wash jeans with distresses near the pockets out. I put on a new pair of boxers then slipped on the picked out bottoms.

I ran a comb through my hair a bit, rubbing some gel into my hair, spiking it to the way it usually is. I slipped on some plain black sneakers and left my room. I strolled down the stairs, while attaching my name tag to my shirt. Once I was at the bottom, I saw the old man sitting quietly watching a blitzball game.

"Decided to not drink today? Or just for the moment?" I asked, laughing, stuffing my hands into my pockets. He looked over at me and glared. I noticed a bottle of vodka by his feet. "Oh wait nevermind, looks like you already got to it. You must be atleast tispy by now right?"

I saw him bend down and grab the vodka bottle. He took a look at me for a second and threw the liquor bottle at me. Luckily, I still had my speed from Blitzball and dodged the glass by a second. It collided against the wall behind me, splattering into a million little glass pieces. And before I knew it, I was being shoved against a wall. Jecht grabbed me by the collar, lifting me up against the wall.

"It's all your fault!" He yelled angrily into my face. The smell of booze pratically oozed from his mouth, off of his breath. He shoved me harder against the wall as I noticed a tint of hurt in his eyes which was clouded by the anger. I just stared at him, knowing what he was talking about. "She's dead because of you."

"Dad-"

"No, why couldn't you be dead in her place!?" He shouted over me, interrupting my sentence. Even though I have some hate for him, the words hit me hard. Like a knife to the heart. I pushed him, making him stumble back.

"Why can't you!?" I shouted back, as I walked up to him, getting into his face. "Maybe she wouldn't be dead, if you didn't push me to fulfill your footsteps and if you weren't so damn lazy to pick me up sometimes and not force Mom to do it while you sat on your ass getting drunk!"

"Or maybe if you weren't so damn irresponsible you would've have fucked up your car. Or maybe if you just weren't born, everyone would've been happy and living a normal life." Jecht yelled. The last thing he said set fire to my fueling anger and I drew my fist forward and punched him hard in the face with all my strength. His face flew to the side, stumbling back, falling to the ground. He grasped his jaw as he staggered to get back up on his own two feet. He ran towards me, lifting me over his shoulder, throwing me against the wall. My head banged against the wall, beginning to make my head throb with pain. Taking advantage of my vulnerablity, he threw his fist against my stomach, making me tumble over. He lifted my chin and punched me across the face.

I gasped for air as the blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of me. I still stood, clutching my stomach. His back was turned towards me as he walked away from me, thinking I was defeated. I slowly stood straight up, and began making my way to him, adrenaline running through my veins. I pulled him back by his hair, throwing multiple blows, pounding my fist into his face. When I finished, I let him drop to the floor. I barely even gave him a glance before I rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I opened the garage and got into my car. I put the car in reverse and speedily backed out of the garage, making my way to the gate.

Yuna's POV:

"Wakka, It's 1 pm. Where could Tidus be?" I asked, watching him as he grilled some burgers and hot dogs.

"Oooh someone's thinking about blondie, ya." He replied moving over pouring some frozen fries into the deep fryer. I followed him.

"No it's just that he can't be sick, he was fine yesterday, so why would he skip?' I said, watching the fries sizzle as they cook in the hot boiling oil. He turned to me.

"He almost always comes to work. And I doubt he'd be at home. He hates his dad. Something might've happened with his dad and there's only one place he'd be right now."

"And that'd be?" I asked. Wakka took the fries from the fryer and put them on a plate, salting them slightly.

"Auron's bar. If you want...I guess I can take you there,ya. You'd have to take a cab back or something though." He offered, rubbing his hands against his apron, wiping off the grease.

"Yeah I do want that. Let's go."

"Baralai take over for me. I'll be back soon." Wakka ordered, speaking with another cook there. The guy nodded and Wakka began walking ahead of me. I followed after him. He explained to Lulu where we were going and we both left the restuarant.

Wakka led me to his car and opening the driver's seat's door. "Well get in."

Auron's Bar-

"Thank you Wakka." I said. He had his window rolled down and smiled at me.

"No problem." He replied speeding off, his tires screeching as he accelerated. I took a deep breath and walked in the bar. A long counter extended across the place, where the drinks were served on. There were numerious shelves filled with countless bottles of liquor behind the bartender. To the right of me laid a pool table, where a few guys gathered around it playing a game. And sitting in front of the bartender was Tidus and some other blonde guy that wore his hair spiked up, resembling Wakka's but shorter.

I walked up to Tidus, spinning him around on the barstool. He looked up at me holding a beer in his hand with a goofy smile on his face.

"Where have you been? You have a job you know." I said looking down at him. He looked to his friend and laughed. Something about him right now, seemed different.

"Hey Gip, this..this is the girl I've talking to you about. Isn't she hot?" Tidus said with a drunken slur. He smirked at me as him and his friend looked me up and down. I furrowed my eyebrows, folding my arms.

"Yeah man." His friend said with a smirk, nodding slowly.

"Tidus can I talk to you.._outside_." I asked impatiently emphasizing the last word. He looked at his friend then back at me.

"Sure." Tidus said getting up putting down his old beer and got a new one. I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Go get em' Tidus!" His friend hooted as we left the bar.

"First things first, are you drunk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow snatching his beer from his hand.

"I can be.._anything_ you want me to be." He said walking towards me backing me up into a wall. He pressed himself against me and I pushed him off. If he wasn't as drunk as he was right now I would admit he looked pretty attractive in his work clothes he picked out.

"Tidus why are you here? Why miss work for this?" I asked with eyes full of confusion and curiousity.

"I fought with my dad. Like you know..fist. Then uh..I came here." He explained, taking the beer from my hand taking a huge gulp from it.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Mom. Says its my fault she's dead. Wishes I wasn't born." Tidus answered me taking another gulp of his beer. "But enough about me. You're looking mighty fine today."

"Tidus, if you hate your dad for getting drunk so much, why are you drinking that beer right now?" I asked, fustrated, ignoring his last comment. He sighed and looked off into the distance.

"Because it's the only way. The only way to forget everything. To forget her. " He answered, raising his hands up in the air. Tidus looked at me, then shook his head, heading back into the bar.

"You're being a hypocrite and a baby." I yelled after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You just run away from your problems by coming here. Reality will hit you sooner or later. Once you wake up with that hangover, your mom will not be there, just like she wasn't when you were chugging that beer. I know how you feel Tidus, but you didn't see me drinking it down. This isn't the way to handle it."

Once I finished my sentence, I paid one glance back at him. He still stood there frozen. I shook my head and walked away, calling a cab. My buisness was done here. I whistled, waving my hand into the street. A yellow cab pulled up at the curb and I climbed into the back, sitting in the stiff leather seats of the cab and told the cab driver my destination. I looked out the window as rain drops trickled down the window.

_'What if he's not the man I thought he was?'_

_--_

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, reading them make me so happy. The more reviews the faster I update. Like I said they're my motivation, my encouragement. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this chapter, so I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone D:

--

I arrived at work precisely at 8:35am wearing a bleach white long sleeve button up that fit me tightly with the top few buttons unbuttoned. I wore a brown leather belt with an oval belt buckle and medium wash blue jeans. I greeted Wakka and Lulu with a wave as I went to the back, collecting my apron from the back cabinet. I secured it tightly around my waist, placing the usual condiments in the front pocket. I began cleaning off some tables Lulu handed me. As I finished wiping down the last few down, I watched as Lulu seated a customer down at a small wooden table in the middle of the restuarant. I took it as my cue to go and begin my day.

I walked up to the woman, that was clad in black sporting a tank top and jeans ripped at the knees, running her eyes over a newspaper. Her hair was the color of platinum, cut short and spiked at the top with a few loose strands of her hair hanging in front of her face. The woman looked up to me with a straight face, waiting for me to speak.

"Hello. I'm Yuna and I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?" I asked, digging the yellow-sheeted note pad and black-inked pen from the front pocket of my apron.

"A coffee with 2 sugars. That will be it." The woman ordered and I jotted it down, walking off to the beverage area. She sure liked her coffee black and bitter. In her own way she reminded me of Lulu with her taste in clothes...in color. Just as I poured the coffee into a white coffee mug, someone burst through the entrance.

_'Tidus...'_ He wore a black and royal blue stripped long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some black denim jeans.

"So sorry I'm late." He apologized to Lulu at the podium which she stood, and turned around making his way to me. _'I'm sure he's just getting his apron and notepad..yeah, that's it.'_

Unfortunately my thoughts betrayed me as he walked up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy." I replied, finishing up the customer's order, walking away. I began strolling back to the woman, expecting Tidus to begin working, but he insisted on following me.

"Yuna please." He pleaded as he stuck on my tracks. I handed the coffeee to the woman, and smiled at her, placing the check on the table. The woman glanced at Tidus and I then back to her newspaper. I huffed and faced him,

"Later. I'm working and you should be too." I said, taking out the rag from earlier, pretending to clean a nearby table.

"There's like no customers right now. What is there to do?" He said, standing behind me. I stood straight up, my back turned towards him. _'He is right..but this isn't the right place to talk about it.'_

"Right now isn't the time, Tidus. After work." I said, brushing past him. He turned towards me, watching me as I walked.

"I'll hold you to it."

A few hours later-

I got off work rushing out the front door, to call a taxi. Just as I rose my hand to signal one, I felt a hand on my arm. I immediately knew who that hand belonged to.

"Let me give you a ride." Tidus offered, turning me to face him. I turned back around.

"No thanks, I can call a cab." I said, trying to dismiss him, but of course he wouldn't relent.

"We had a deal remember." He reminded me. _That is right, I did tell him after work and he did say he'd hold that to me._ I sighed and turned around, facing him.

"Fine." I replied, folding my arms, looking away from him, my eyes following every yellow taxi that passed.

"Come, this way. My car is over here." He said, walking towards his black sports car. I could take this as an opportunity to run, but that _would_ be immature and dishonest. _'Everyone has their moments though right?'_

I followed after him, walking to the passenger's side of the car. He held it open for me, and I climbed in, murmuring a quiet "thank you". He got in the driver's seat, and started the car. The car started and a light purr of the engine could be heard. And we were off.

The car ride was fairly silent for half the way. The two of us searching for words to say, but hesitated to speak our thoughts. Tidus turned to me as we drove up to a red light, first in the lane. _'Here we go,'_

"I'm really sorry Yuna." He apologized with eyes that I couldn't turn away from. His cerelean blue eyes pierced mine as he stared at me.

"Are you?" I asked, but I already knew the answer, his eyes spoke them. He held sincerity both in his eyes and tone. _'Lulu was right, he'd come around and apologize to me..how right she was."_

"Yes, really. You were right. I am a hyprocrite and a baby." He said, repeating my exact words from the day before. "I hated my dad for doing something I do often."

"I believe you. I was only mad because I couldn't bear to see you go down the wrong path. " I spoke. "A path where alcohol ran your life. I understand your pain, but drinking isn't the solution."

"I know, you're completely and utterly right. But it feels like that agonizing pain is unescapable and alcohol was something the only way to get out." He explained as he pressed on the gas petal, revving the engine as he picked up speed on the 3-laned street.

"Well I'm here, Tidus. And I'm going to help you through it." I said, looking at him with a smile. He looked back to me for a moment returning the smile, before retreating his eyes back to the road. He placed his hand ontop of mine.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. Comfort filled the car as there was nothing else needed to say, no more tension laid between us two.

After a few more minutes, we reached Lulu's house, parking in front of the garage. We got out of the car and entered the house. Tidus plopped himself on the couch, clicking on the TV. I went into the kitchen, opening the fridge, my eyes scanning through it. I picked up a can of sprite and looked over at Tidus.

"Want a drink?" I asked. He reverted his gaze from the TV over to me. He nodded.

"Sure. Got coke?" He asked, peering over the backside of the couch. I picked up a can of coke and held it up to him.

"Yeah." I answered, closing the fridge behind me with my foot as to both hands were occupied with the two canned drinks. I sat myself next to him, handing him his drink.

"Thank you." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek, causing a slight blush to form. I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder, opening the can. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We both drank our sodas contently watching whatever was on TV.

The door then opened revealing two blondes. Rikku came in, her arm attached to arm of the boy that was with Tidus the day before. _'Wait what?'_

"Hi guys. This is Gi-" Rikku started but Tidus interrupted as he stood up. I then got up too, standing beside him. We both stood confused.

"Yeah I know who he is. Gippal, what the hell?" Tidus interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Rikku asked, looking at the two men, who nodded.

"Yeah, we're best buds." Gippal said, walking up to Tidus, punching his shoulder. Tidus caught his fist and dragged him aside.

Tidus' POV:

"What are you doing here with her?" I asked, as we stood in the kitchen. He shrugged and looked at me.

"We met at the mall. She asked me to come here and hang out." He replied, turning around to raid the fridge, but before he could do that, I caught him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"You have a girlfriend you know, that one girl..oh what's her name, oh yeah, Leblanc!"

"We came here just as friends, Ti. Just chill." He said, patting my shoulder as if to reassure me and pushed past me into the living room.

"So Rikku, let me carry your bags into the room." Gippal offered, picking up a few bags off the ground. She grinned as she led him down the hall.

"Oh Gippal you're so nice." Was the last thing I heard before they disappeared into her room. Yevon only knows what's going to go on in there.

When I got back into the living room, Yuna was heading down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, following after her.

"In my room." She replied simply as she reached her door. I followed quickly behind her, getting through the door right before it closed. She looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"You wanted to get here that bad you ran to slip in right after me?" She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well of course, the closer I am to you, the happier I am." I said, walking up to her, lifting her up in my arms. She looked down at me, placing her forehead against mine as I secured my grip around her waist tighter. She hugged my neck with her slender arms, lessening the distance between our lips then pressing her lips against mine. We both parted our lips, moving each other's against one another's.

I turned towards the bed, carrying her over to it. I laid her on the satiny pink sheets of hers, our lips never parting. I laid ontop of her, lacing my fingers with hers, pinning her hands on each side of her head. I pressed my lips harder against hers,  
slipping my tounge between her thin lips and she did the same back.

After a few more moments, I began working down her jaw, placing kisses down her jaw. I kissed butterfly kisses down on her neck and before I could continue I heard her soft voice.

"Tidus I think we should stop." Yuna spoke, loosening her hands from my grip, pushing on my chest. I sat up and right before I opened my mouth to speak, the door opened, revealing Gippal and Rikku. We both looked over to them.

_'This definitely didn't look good.'_ I laid, hovering over Yuna, my hands on each side of her...busted.

"Damn." They both said in unison. Yuna pushed me off of her and stood up, straightening out her clothes with her hands.

"It's not what is looks like." Yuna defended, blushing a deep red. I stood up with her, standing by her side, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh it's definitely what it looks like. Tidus is getting some." Gippal exclaimed, raising his hand in the air to high five me. I glowered down at him, folding my arms. Feeling rejected, he lowered his hand.

"Well we're sorry to interrupt...we'll leave and let you guys finish your 'buisness'." Rikku said, stifling a laugh, emphasizing the word buisness as she left the room, Gippal following after.

"They're perfect for each other." I said, shaking my head as I took a seat on Yuna's bed. She sat down next to me.

"Yeah." She agreed looking away.

"She always come in at the worst times. I think you should lock your door more often." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm that's true." She said, nodding her head. "If things like this happen again, I guess we'll have to be more...secretive about it."

"Oh it will happen again." I said, with a cocky smirk. "And then again they expect us to be doing this stuff because we're sooo in love."

"Yeah so in love. Haha." She laughed, nudging my shoulder with her own. 'You know, for work clothes, you look pretty cute in them." She said, blushing hard once again. I smiled, it was so cute when she attempted or did flirt. She's so modest about it most of the time.

"You know I was thinking the same." I replied, standing up, pulling on her hand. "We don't want them to get too suspicious, so we should go out there."

"Oh you're right." She said, lacing her fingers with mine as we retreated back into the living room. Lulu and Wakka were cuddling on the couch, speaking in hush tones. I heard a low "awww" from Yuna and I grinned.

"Well isn't this just adorable." I said sarcastically with a stupid grin. They both looked at me, Wakka throwing a glare at me. I raised my free hand in defense. "Did _I_ just kill the moment?"

"Just a little bit." Lulu said, getting up. "I'll be in my room."

Wakka stood up, his arms folded, holding his glare at me. I laughed.

"Hey remember when you interrupted us at your house. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" I said, reminding him. He held the expression for a few more seconds then his expression softened.

"Ah..I hate you brudda, but you're right." He admitted, taking a seat back on the couch.

"You do know she went in her room." Yuna spoke up, pointing back where Lulu's room was.

"Which means privacy dude." I added giving him the hint. He wore a dumbfounded face, standing up.

"Oh duh..I'll be back..later,ya." Wakka said, walking away down to Lulu's room.

"And he calls me dumb. Ha." I said, shaking my head.

"Well you are." Yuna joked, taking a seat on the couch. I sat down next to her, sinking into the leather cusions.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. Then Gippal and Rikku came out heading for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Yuna asked with curiousity and slight suspicion. I eyed Gippal, for his antics will never stop. He can't just have one girl. He caught my gaze and responded.

"We're just going out to eat." He said staring back at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"She better be back by 10." I joked in a fatherly way. They both glared back at me. "Tough crowd."

--

Well there is it. I _hope_ you liked it. Review, review and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I laid on my bed, relaxing as I read one of Rikku's gossip magazines, sucking on a watermelon lollypop. Though I'm not all into celebrity gossip like Rikku, still it was entertainment when I had nothing else to do. I flipped through the pages, looking to see what appealed as interesting.

I stopped on a page, to see very a attractive blonde man who resembled the man I wanted to see at this very moment. Shuyin had really blown up this past year, his stats in Blitzball shooting through the roof. I've watched one of his games before and he's really good at the game, and I'll admit, nice to look at too.

Just as I set my eyes on the words on the page, I heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. I got up, throwing the magazine aside. I rushed down the hall and opened the door. Behind the door, revealed Tidus who was sporting a red muscle shirt, showing off the deep cuts of muscle on his chest and stomach. He wore some bleach white sweatpants for bottoms and I'll admit this too that he looked sooo attractive as he stood before me. Though I looked up to his face, and his expression led my thoughts somewhere else otherwise. His beautiful azure blue eyes glistened and drooped. His usual smile was turned upside down as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't call..I just.." He started, looking down then away. I took the hint and pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing my cheek against his chest. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around me just as tight. We stood there for awhile as I was speechless and he was just seeking comfort. Finally I pulled away slightly, looking up at him.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards my room. Once we were in there, we both took a seat on my bed. "So tell me. What's wrong?"

"I guess..I..just kind of broke down looking over a few pictures..." He spoke slowly, his voice cracking up a bit.

"Of who? Your mom?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and I immediately understood. I laced my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know it's hard and it'll take some time to heal."

"I know..I just wish she was here still..." Tidus explained, hanging his head down low. "I feel so...empty."

I squeezed his hand. " I know exactly how you feel. It takes awhile to get used to things."

"Yeah..I know..but I feel like things will never be the same."

"Even if they will never be the way they used to be, doesn't mean things won't get good again." I said. "Happiness will come once you get past the sadness."

"You're right..you'll be here to help me though right?" He asked with a soft voice, and I instantly felt a pang at my heart. He sounded so...depressed. It made me want to just take all his problems away and hug him like there was no tommorrow. Until he felt better.

"Always. I'll always be here for you. I promise you." I reassured, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand. He smiled a weak smile and kissed my forehead.

-An Hour Later-

"My mom made the best blueberry pancakes. They were amaazing." Tidus reminiscenced, licking his lips. "If she was here, I would've forced her to make you some haha."

"Mhm, sounds good. I love those." I said, smiling. We laid on my bed above the sheets, laying in each other's arms, talking. My head rested on his chest, and I snuggled closer to him.

"So did she." Tidus said staring up at the ceiling. He turned towards me, leaning on his elbow. "So tell me about your mom. What was she like?"

I took in a deep breath and smiled. "She was beautiful. I can see why dad loved her. She was about the kindest person I've ever met, volunteering in various shelters for the homeless and helping out at hospitals and such. She always put others before herself, even if she shouldn't have. Oh and she was like the best cook. Cooking the most delicious breakfasts, lunches and dinners. I was full everyday when she cooked. She made the best banana-nut muffins, just looking at them just made me want to drool. Succulent with flavor."

"She sounds amazing." He responded with a grin looking down at me. "What else?"

"Well let's see..she was so good with giving advice. I always went to her when I needed to talk to someone, anyone. My mom was always there for me, so that's when she was gone, I couldn't talk to anyone really about her which was the only thing I wanted to talk about at the moment. All my friends didn't really know what I felt, they just felt bad, filling with my ears with "sorry"s and silence. Not that I didn't appreciate it, I just needed someone to actually _talk_ to me about it, not only sympathize. Then there was my dad and he was always off at bars and at work, working long hours trying to get over Mom's death. So I just concealed my pain until I healed well... partially healed to the point I could cope with it."

Tidus frowned. "I know what you mean. Dad has shut me out completely now and my friends are the same as yours. No one to talk to. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come here. I can relate to you and only you right now. You're the only one that knows how I feel."

"It feels nice...to be like this...to talk to someone who understands." I said with a small smile. He pulled me back into his arms, our faces facing each other's.

"As long as you stay here, it will always be like this." He spoke, placing his forehead against mine, slowly running his nose along mine.

"Don't worry about that, I will always be here." I replied, placing a kiss on his lips. Before anything else happened, we heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. Tidus and I both looked at each other and I began for the door. Tidus followed slowly behind me, his curiousity being the only reason he was coming.

Tidus sat in an armchair as I opened the door. Behind the door lied a blonde attractive man standing at a height of about 5'11. His dark navy blue eyes stared down at me as I looked up at him. He wore a suit consisting of: A light shade of beige colored blazer, a sky blue button-up dress shirt and pants matching his blazer maintaining it's same color. The man grinned with his hands in his pockets, watching my shocked expression.

"Umm.." Is all I could muster. The man chuckled at my response.

"Is Tidus here? I was told I could find him here." He asked, trying to look over my shoulder. Before I could respond, Tidus showed up at my side with an equally shocked face.

"Shu, what are you doing here?" He asked, crinkling his eyebrows a bit. Shuyin chuckled once again, letting himself in, walking past us two. I closed the door, and watched the two brothers.

"Is that how you greet your older brother?" Shuyin said with a smirk that was all too familiar. Tidus shared the same smirk as his brother did.

"Pretty much." Tidus replied, smirking back at him. "So answer the question."

Shuyin began walking around the living room, taking a look around the place. "So this is where you live, eh?"

Tidus sighed slightly annoyed at his brother avoiding the subject. "No. This is Lulu's place."

"Ohhh Lulu? The girl dating the guy with the wild hair?"

"Yes the girl dating the guy with wild hair. " Lulu said as she appeared suddenly as if out of thin air. " Don't act like you don't remember."

"I'm sorry, so many names I have to remember. You know, seeing all this fame brings many people into my life." Shuyin said cockily, taking a seat on the couch. I shook my head. The guy was definitely worse than Tidus when it comes to arrogance and cockiness.

"Shut up Shuyin." Tidus responded, looking down at his brother. "Don't act like you're _sooo_ cool. No one here cares."

"Is that how you treat your brother you haven't seen for weeks?" Shuyin asked, faking to be offended. "I suppose you're still just jealous because I'm the talented twin."

"One: You don't even care, stop trying. And two: You're not more talented, I just didn't rush to fame like you did. You're just a poser who plays for money, I play for the game. You know I had the opportunties. I was waiting until _I_ felt I was good enough."

"Oh little brother, how you got it wrong. I play for the game, but the money just makes the experience all the more sweeter." Shuyin replied. "And yes you did have the opportunity until you decided to be a baby and quit because Mom died."

Tidus glared at his brother, clenching his jaw and fists. I grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Aw how sweet. You're girlfriend is coming to the rescue, keeping you from getting your ass kicked." Shuyin smirked as he stood up from the couch, staring down his brother. Tidus edged forward, but I kept my grip onto him. Shuyin pulled an expensive looking Blackberry from his pocket, looking down at it and smiled. He glanced at us three.

"Well I suppose I shall be going. I have things to attend. Though I'll be back. We shall have lunch on my yacht later little brother. My very expensive yacht." Shuyin added, gloating as he strolled out of the house.

"Has he always been like that?" I asked bewildered after Shuyin left. Tidus ran his hand through his hand and sighed. "He's the biggest jerk I've ever met."

"Nah', he's been worse. That's like a deluded version of his usual self." Tidus responded. "I guess he didn't want to seem _as_ snotty and obnoxious in front of strangers."

"Well if you ask me, he was just as snotty and obnoxious as he was when I last saw him." Lulu spoke, shaking her head. "All that limelight has got into his head."

"You're telling me. " Tidus said, retreating back to his previous seat on the armchair. "He's definitely not the same as he was before he stepped into the world of fame."

"I'm just glad you're not like him. He doesn't seem like a good person." I spoke, sitting on the arm of the chair Tidus sat in.

"Oh sometimes he's good. I mean if he's in a generous mood, he just might give a homeless guy on the street 5 bucks. And that's pushing it." Tidus said with sarcasm dripping off his words as he leaned his head on the tips of his fingers.

"I never knew fame and money could change a person so drastically then." I said.

"Well now you do. That's the definition of spoiled rich guy." Tidus replied, rubbing one of his temples. "And worst part is that he's going to be in town and knows where I'm going to be."

"You know Tidus. You could just tell him to leave you alone." Lulu said as if it was obvious.

"I know, duh. But he wouldn't though. You know how he is." Tidus responded.

"He never gives up until he gets what he wants, I know. Then don't run away. Just face him. He'll be out of your hair in a matter of days."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Yeah why would he stay here long anyway? His fame just brought him_ so many people_ _in his life_ that he'll have to eventually to visit them."

Just then came Rikku walking in holding the magazine I had been reading earlier. She seemed to drooling over it.

"Do you guys know who the hottest guy ever is? I sure do. "Rikku said, holding up the magazine. "Shuyin freakin' Brookes!"

We all groaned at the name. Rikku looked around confused and shrugged retreating back to her room.

Tidus' POV:

And what sucks the most is that I have a feeling that Shuyin will be staying longer than we think.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat. Yuna looked down at me with a concerned expression.

"Everything alright?" She asked, placing her hand on mine. I looked up at her and faked a smile, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah...everything is just peachy."

--

Hope you all like. Please Review. I thank all those who have been. Sorry it was a little short.


	8. Chapter 8

Shuyin and I sat on the deck of his yacht on some cusioned chairs, soaking in the heat of the sun. Surprisingly it was a perfect day to be boating, it was sunny, but not too hot; It was windy, but not gusts of winds that forced your hair to fly in your face. Though it'll never be the perfect or right day to have a talk with your sly, underhanding brother.

"So is that one girl your little girlfriend?" Shuyin asked, taking a sip of his martini. His ankle rested on his knee as he leaned back in his seat. He shifted in his snow-white blazer which laid ontop of an ebony-colored dress shirt. A pair of dark black sunglasses rested in front of his eyes, shading the devious look in them.  
"No we're just friends right now." I said pushing the sleeves of my long-sleeved soft pink button-up to my elbows. I dug into the pockets of my light wash jeans for my cell phone. I slid it open, looking to see I got a text message reading:

'Sender: Yuna

_How's your date with the devil? ;)_

I chuckled and began typing away on my phone's keyboard.

_'Just great. Going better than I thought it would'_

I put my phone away and looked back up to my brother who was occupying himself with one of the few girls that lounged around his boat. I always wondered if he paid them to do so or if they do it for free just to be around some famous blitz star. Or maybe they're just hoping to get some from him so they can brag to their little girlfriends about it. ...It's probably that.

"Ahem." I said, pretending to cough to get the attention of my brother. He looked at me and waved off the girl. I could tell she was covering up the obvious hurt that showed in her eyes. What did she expect anyway?

"Oh right. She's cute, I wouldn't mind dirtying up that obviously innocent mind of hers." He remarked with a large smirk plastered on his face. I removed my sunglasses from my face and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Don't even think about it, bro'." I replied, leaning towards him. "I won't even let you within two feet of her."

"Oh, someone's defensive. Calm down, little brother." He said with a chuckle. I hated it when he called me "Little brother". It's as if he says that to degrade me. "And who are you to stop me?"

"I'm me and I'd kick your ass if you hurt her." I said annoyed. Shuyin chuckled once again, placing his sunglasses aside, revealing his eyes which held his usual devilish look.

"Awww how cute. You really do like her." Shuyin said, clasping his hands together. "And that makes it all more pleasurable when I steal her from you. Like I always have."

I stood up. "I think I should go. I'm refraining from beating the pulp out of you."

"Ha. Don't flatter yourself, brother. You're not that strong." He said standing up also, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Don't push me." I said, glowering at him which amused him as a smile spread across his face. He's trying to get inside my head and it's working...it usually does.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you. But I won't spare Yuna's virginity when I have her in bed."

I gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards me. "Don't you dare touch her."

"And what if I do? And what if she likes it?" Shuyin said not losing even an inch of his cockiness as I held him in my grip. He''ll never give up, will he?

"She won't. She saw how shallow you were at Lulu's. She's not into guys like you."

"Guys like me? If I recall correctly, I remember you being the one bringing girls home from parties when mom and dad weren't home." Shuyin replied, snatching my hands off of his shirt. "Face it Tidus, we're the same when it comes to girls. We both like getting into their pants no matter how innocent or dirty they were."

"No. That's not true." I defended, backing up from my brother. "I've changed and Yuna's different."

"Whatever Tidus. But I know once you get in bed with her and she tells you she loves you, you'll leave her that following morning because you're afraid of commitment. You always have been." Shuyin replied, taking his former seat in his chair. "Now bye. I'm bored of having this conversation."

I turned away from him and left.

_'What if he's right? What if I do leave once she says those three words?'_

**--**

Rikku and I walked into Victoria's Secret--wait actually it was more like Rikku dragging me by my arm into the store claiming that she wanted me to buy "sexy underwear for Tidus".

"Rikku no, let me go!" I cried, trying to wiggle my arm away from her tight grip. "And when did you get so strong?"

"Yunie, I've always been strong. When guys hit on me when I don't want them to, since I'm so strong, I got skills to get them away. "

"How? By smacking them with your purse?" I joked.

"Ha.Ha. Very funny Yunie." She replied, squinting her eyes at me.

I laughed. "Is that supposed to be a glare?"

"Well...yes...shut up! Now come on." She said dragging me to another section of the store.

"Rikku seriously no. It's not like Tidus is going to see it anyway." I defended, freeing myself from her grasp, folding my arms.

She smirked. "Only if you don't want him too."

"Well what if I don't want him too?"

"And what if you do?" Rikku countered and I shook my head.

"Well I don't want him too." I said, looking away sticking my nose up in the air. Rikku laughed at me.

"Yeah right, Yunie."

"I'll be waiting outside, Rikku." I said, turning around and just as I turned on my heel, I bumped into a man's chest. I looked up and froze.

'_Oh no...'_

"How nice running into you here Yuna." an eerie voice spoke.

"H-hi Seymour. Me and my f-friend were just leaving, bad timing I g-guess. Bye!" I stammered, grabbing Rikku's wrist, pulling her behind me.

Once I thought we were free outside the store, Seymour appeared before me once again. "Then I'll just join you then." I guess he can't take a hint..

Before I could get a word out, Rikku stepped in front of me. "So I'm assuming you're one of Yunie's friends. A friend of Yunie's is a friend of mine. Hi, my name is Rikku."

"Well hello Rikku, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seymour smiled and turned his attention to me. "So Yuna, I never did get your number."

He smirked in a creepy way, glancing at Rikku then back at me. I began thinking, trying to come up with a way to get out this.

_'Hmmm..'_

"Well... I don't have a cell phone. Yeah..sorry." I lied, hoping Rikku wouldn't give me up.

"Yunie wh-" I nudged her really hard in her ribs, causing her to bend over in pain. I faked a smile at Seymour and pulled her away.

"I'll just be keeping an eye on you then." I heard Seymour say as we walked away. I felt a shiver run through my spine as I heard him.

"Why were you acting so weird back there?" Rikku questioned, raising an eyebrow, still clutching her side. I sighed. I guess it's time to tell her why I'm really here.

"I'll tell you on the car ride back."

**At Yuna, Rikku and Lulu's House-**

"Yunie why didn't you tell me this before!? I would've kicked his ass!!" Rikku exclaimed as we walked in through the door.

"I guess I didn't want to worry you?" I said sounding uncertain myself. I placed some shopping bags on the living room floor and sat down on the couch.

"Ah Yunie, you should have told me sooner. I probably should've asked again but still." She said sighing take a seat next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Yuna."

I knew she was serious when she didn't use my nickname. "Nothing to be sorry about, nothing happened. Almost did, but didn't."

She looked ahead then looked back at me. "See it was destined for you and Tidus to be together. He was your knight in shining armor."

I smiled. "And I was the damsel in distress."

"Exactly. So just go for it already." Rikku urged shooting her arm up into the air. "We all know he likes you back."

"Hmph yeah maybe I will."

Tidus' POV:

After my short _'meeting'_ with Shuyin, I decided to meet up with Gippal at Kimarhi's Grill. I called him, telling him to come down here. He said yeah and that he'll be on his way. And about 15 minutes later he finally arrived at the place.

He took a seat in front of me in our window seat booth. He wore a white plain tee shirt with some dark wash jeans. On his head, rested a black hat facing backwards. "Hey Ti. How'd it go with Shuyin?"

"Not good. He's just giving me more and more reasons not to like him." I answered, looking over the menu. Gippal laughed.

"Doesn't he always do that? By now, I'd think you'd despise him." Gippal said repeating my action also picking up a menu. I looked up at him.

"True but..I guess since he's my brother, things start fresh when I see him. The rare times that I do see him."

"Yeah makes sense. So what did he do? Talk about stealing Yuna or something from you?" Gippal asked hitting it right on the bullseye.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened." He replied. A waitress came to the table, readying her notepad.

"My name is Shelinda and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you some drinks?" She asked, her pen out and ready. I settled for my usual.

"I'll get a Sprite."

"And I'll have a Coke." Gippal answered and with that she was gone.

"Well yeah. I just he'd give up." I said sighing. "It always has to be a competition whenever I find a girl I like."

"Just because he likes to show you up." Gippal replied, putting his elbows on the table leaning on them. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket.

'Sender: Shuyin

_'What if I was in the house with Yuna. Alone. What would you do?'_

I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up. "Gip I gotta go." That said, I rushed out of the resturant.


	9. Chapter 9

I flew open the door to Yuna's place, not bothering to close it behind me. I glanced around the living room, No Shuyin or Yuna in sight. I crinkled my eyebrows and powerwalked down the hall. I twisted the door knob to Yuna's room and opened the door. I saw Shuyin and Yuna sitting on her bed, drinking some sodas looking over a magazine.

"Oh I've met her, she can't really sing that well. The people she works with just synthesize her voice on computers to make it sounds like the way it does." Shuyin explained looking at a page with Yuna, talking about some female celebrity. I felt my body relax, no longer the fire running through my veins no longer full with anger. Though I'm still wondering why he's here.

Yuna looked up at me and smiled. "Oh hi Tidus, Shuyin and I are just looking over one of Rikku's magazines. He's telling me how some celebritys really act and such. Did you know that Lenne is saving herself for marriage? You'd think by her music that she'd already done it by now."

I scratched the back of my head. "Oh..hmm. That's cool."

Yuna grinned again and looked back at Shuyin. "So are you actually friends with _the_ Lenne? She's my favorite singer."

"Yeah, I've known her for a few years now. I have connections and I could always get you some backstage tickets." Shuyin replied, flashing a smile at her. I furrowed my eyebrows. _'Wow what an act.'_

"That'd be great. My cousin would go crazy if she got tickets to one of her shows. Actually she'd go crazy if she knew you were in my room right now."

Shuyin smirked and I rolled my eyes. _Here we go._ "Well if she's not here by the time I leave I can always come back. I mean either way I will because I wouldn't be able to not see your pretty face again."

A soft pink color rose to Yuna's cheeks as she smiled at him. I could feel that previous anger run once again through my veins. He wasn't lying when he said he'd steal her. Well we'll have to see about that.

"I guess I got the total wrong impression of you before because now you seem so sweet." Yuna said. _Yeah and you're so naive._ Shuyin then leaned closer to her. _Gag me._

"Oh yes, I usually don't act like that. I had a long flight, I was so tired and I get cranky at times." Shuyin explained.

"Bullshit." I said pretending to cough out the word. The two looked at me and I folded my arms.

"What was that?" Yuna asked turning her attention towards me. I looked at Shuyin who was glaring at me.

"Shuyin don't you have things to do? Like some celebrity photoshoots that you say you always have?" I asked, dismissing Yuna's question, glaring back at Shuyin. He stood up, flashing a devious grin.

"Actually I was about to ask Yuna out to dinner at Cafe Avanti." Shuyin said, also folding his arms, piercing my eyes with his.

"Oh really? I love the place. I think I'll tag along. I mean if it's okay with Yuna." I said, smirking. I saw a flash of anger run through Shuyin's eyes. Exactly what I wanted. We both turned to Yuna awaiting her response.

"Of course. It'll be fun." Yuna said oblivious to the obvious hate between us two brothers that was firing up. Shuyin faked a smile and looked back at me.

"Alright then. Well I'll be here with a limo at 8. Be ready and Tidus?" Shuyin said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow, maintaining my smirk.

"Can you actually look nice? This place is for classy people like Yuna and I." Shuyin said making his way to the door. I glowered at him as he stopped at the door, taking a look at Yuna. "See you soon, beautiful."

Then he was gone. My smirk faded, diverting my eyes to Yuna who ,once again, was blushing. Before I could say anything she spoke up. "He seems nice."

I scoffed, glancing around the room then back at Yuna. "He's the opposite."

"I don't think so. He was sweet to me." She said, dismissing my negativity, walking over to her mirror, picking up a brush. She ran it through her hair, staring herself down in her reflection.

"That's what he wants you to think. He's just putting on a show, an act." I said walking up behind her, watching her in the mirror. "You don't know him the way I do. He's not so sweet."

She paused, still staring into the mirror. She lowered her hand and comb to her side. I put my hands on her shoulder looking at her as she looked back at me through our reflections.

"Well.." She started. "We'll see about that." She turned around, shrugging my hands off walking away from the mirror. I turned around also looking at her back that was turned towards me as she headed for the door.

"Dammit Yuna don't be so naive. He just wants to get into your pants." I said, clenching my fists. She froze at the door, refusing to look back.

"And how do I know you don't?" She replied. I froze, speechless. That said, she left the room. I sighed, looking around the room.

_'Only if it was only that but it's much more.'_

Normal POV:

Yuna wore a slender simple black dress with spaghetti straps. It was tight at the torso then loosened once past the waist, stopping at a little more than mid-thigh. It wasn't short in a trashy way, it was short in an elegant way. She wore pearl tear drop earrings with a matching necklace. For footwear, she wore a pair of black flats.

She had straightened her hair and flipped the ends of her hair. Her whole attire and appearance was simple but elegant. She sprayed on some perfume on her neck and wrists and left her room. Yuna entered the room where Tidus sat on the phone bickering and she immediately guessed it was either Jecht or Shuyin.

He looked up at Yuna and his mouth dropped, saying goodbye to the person hanging up on them. Tidus wore a slick black plaid-patterned dress shirt that was long-sleeved which was tucked into a pair of black dress pants that was were ironed straight with a matching leather belt with a silver buckle. The top few buttons of shirt laid unbuttoned, revealing his toned tanned chest. He smelled of an intoxicating cologne, that made Yuna's heart flutter with each sniff. In his ears were his diamond stud earrings and he wore a very expensive looking platinum watch, with a Zanarkand logo on the face.

Tidus stepped closer to Yuna. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks became a rosy color as she looked at him. "You look handsome yourself."

Tidus stepped forth once again, taking her hand in his, placing a kiss on it. "It'll be a pleasure spending the night with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Yuna rose her free hand to her mouth, giggling. "You're so sweet, but it looks like you'll have some competition as you try to spend time with a beautiful woman such as myself."

Tidus grinned, lacing his fingers with Yuna's, pulling her close. "It's a challenge I'm willing to take."

The doorbell then rang and the two let go of each other's hands. Yuna walked up to the door, pulling it open revealing Shuyin. He wore a sleek cashmere black suit with a three button closure and a crimson red tie tucked inside. Like Tidus, he wore diamond stud earrings and an intoxicating cologne. On his wrist, laid a diamond pleated watch, that was gleaming in the light.

Shuyin smirked and planted a kiss on Yuna's cheek. "You look stunning."

Tidus walked up beside Yuna and placed his arm around Yuna's shoulders. "Yeah doesn't she?" Shuyin glared and took Yuna's hand and gently pullled her forward away from Tidus.

"I have a limo waiting out front. You ready?" Shuyin said, looking down at Yuna. Yuna felt slightly nervous at that moment, feeling like a prize that was being fought over. Yet that was exactly how it was. She looked up at Shuyin and nodded, smiling.

"Alright let's go." Shuyin said, opening the door for Yuna. She mumurred a "thank you" and Shuyin followed behind. He slammed the door behind him just as Tidus was about to exit the house.

"Bitch." Tidus said under his breath reopening the door and catched up to the two. The three entered the classic black stretch limo. Inside consisted of a long wrap around black leather seat, a mini fridge full of shot glasses, wine glasses and alcoholic beverages waiting to be drunken out of.

Yuna sat inbetween the two boys who just showered her attention by the minute. Tidus pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her once again.

"I say we ditch him. We'll have a way better time without him." Tidus whispered into her ear, stroking her exposed thigh. Yuna blushed and whispered back:

"You know we can't do that."

"We could do anything, you're just holding back." He replied. Though before she could answer, Shuyin had been watching in jealousy and spoke up.

"Yuna would you like something to drink?" He said, already reaching into the mini refridgerator pulling out two wine glasses.

"Yes thank you." Yuna said leaning away from Tidus, watching Shuyin as he poured champange into the two glasses. Shuyin handed her one and held up his glass.

"Cheers to a soon one hell of a night." Shuyin said, clanking his glass with Yuna's. They both downed the drink and Tidus coughed.

"Ahem. I want a drink." Tidus spoke, looking to his brother. Shuyin, trying to appear polite in front of Yuna, got Tidus a glass and poured some of the champange into it.

"Sorry, I forgot." Shuyin faked, handing his brother the glass. Tidus downed it and smiled.

"It's alright, little brother." Tidus said, mocking Shuyin and the way he always says that. Shuyin faked a smile and turned his attention towards Yuna.

"Well Yuna I must say that we have to go out more often so I get to see you this beautiful everyday." Shuyin complimented placing his hand ontop of Yuna's. She blushed, linking arms with him.

"You're so sweet."

"Cheesy." Tidus muttered under his breath. The other two looked at him.

Shuyin rose an eyebrow smirking. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Tidus said. The limo pulled up to a curb and stopped. The limo driver came around the vehicle and opened the door for the three. Once Tidus got out, he held his hand out for Yuna, helping her out of the car. She flashed a smile and nodded at him.

"Thank you."

Once Inside:

The three sat inside Cafe Avanti, sipping on the drinks they ordered. Yuna was inbetween the two boys once again.

"So Shuyin how long have you been playing Blitzball?" Yuna asked, taking a bite of her food. Shuyin patted his mouth with a napkin before he answered, causing Tidus to roll his eyes for the millionth time that night. _'Here we go...again'_

"Since I was like 5. Dad always said I was a natural." Shuyin explained with the beginning of a story Tidus had heard many times.

_'Dad always knew I was better, but he'd never tell me that._' Tidus thought as he leaned back in his chair.

"I can tell, you're so good out there." Yuna replied with a grin plastered on her face. They leaned closer to one another and Tidus could feel himself almost gag.

"Thanks well I try. You know how to play?" Shuyin asked. Tidus was becoming more and more fed up with "date" by the minute as they indulged themselves in conversation.

"No, well let's just say I can't play well and I can barely hold my breath for long." Yuna answered and Shuyin chuckled.

"Well I can teach you. And with the breathing thing, I can always help you with that." Shuyin said leaning closer to Yuna's face. Tidus fidgeted in his seat, watching the two. He felt mute, waiting to see if Yuna would really do anything with his snobby, fake, scheming brother. She wouldn't, would she?

"Oh? How's that?" She asked, looking into his navy blue eyes. With that, Shuyin took his chance leaning his lips towards hers. Tidus had enough and quickly got up and rushed out of the resturant. Yuna turned away just before Shuyin could kiss her, watching Tidus make his exit.

Tidus' POV:

I left the place, shoving my hands into my pocket angrily. I paced up and down the sidewalk outside the resturant, kicking rocks and whatever that was in the path of my feet.

_'I can't believe her.'_ I thought angrily, taking a seat on a nearby wooden bench that rested outside the building. I didn't have a ride home, what could I do?

I leaned my head back over the top of the bench, looking up at the stars that were particuarly shining brillantly tonight, lighting up the night sky. There must've been a million that were clear in sight. I sighed. I feel so led on, so...hurt. After all that has happened she had the nerve to do that in front of me. What happened, did she forget I was there?

I crinkled my eyebrows as the anger rose flowing through my veins as I thought about Shuyin. That fucking bastard, I hate him. He has to do this every time. The only thing he has over me is the fame and money, which always captures the girl. But Yuna. She's the most important one, the others weren't, they were just interests. Though Yuna is special, but of course he'll come up with his schemes and trick her into his trap...I can't let this go any further, but it seems like she wouldn't mind by the way she was looking at him before they were about to kiss.

I began to count each star one by one, trying to waste time until the "couple" came out and took me home in the limo. Until then, I'm stuck.

As I was doing so, I heard the sound of footsteps. I didn't look, figuring it was some stranger leaving to go home. How lucky.

"Tidus..." A soft voice spoke. I sighed once more at the voice, knowing who it was. I didn't even bother to look.

"Hm." I muttered, still focusing on the stars. Yuna came over and sat down next to me. In my peripheral vision, I could see her staring and analyzing me.

"I'm sorry." She said placing her hand ontop of my hand. I then moved my hand, letting her hand fall. She frowned, then looked up at the stars along with me.

"Beautiful night." She added, changing the subject.

"I suppose." I replied simply. She looked at me once again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kiss him." She said. That relieved me a little bit, atleast he didn't get what he wanted.

"Yeah probably because you got distracted by my exit, you probably would've done it if I was silent or if I just stayed." I stated, sitting back up, turning my head to look at her. It was almost hard to argue or discuss this when looking into those eyes of hers.

"That's not true..." She spoke softly, looking down. I looked away, leaning forward, placing my elbows on my knees.

"Even if it wasn't, it's that fact that you were considering it, that you were about to." I replied. I clasped my hands together, looking down at them. "I thought I mean't something to you."

"You do! I don't know what happened in there. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry, Tidus...I'm so sorry."

I looked over at her and sat up once again, having a weak smile on my face. "Prove it."

She blushed and we both leaned in, placing a kiss on each other's lips and pulled away slowly. I smirked. "That's more like it."

Yuna pushed my shoulder softly with a smile on her face.

"So I suppose I have competition now?" I asked half joking half serious.

"I don't know...I really don't." She answered. It was an answer I kind of expected, yet then again I didn't.

Yuna's House:

Shuyin just dropped us off at Yuna's house. He hadn't done too much damage after the incident at the resturant. He hugged Yuna goodbye and left, without saying a word to me, just smirking his devious smirk. I'm just surprised he didn't stay to make me anymore miserable.

Yuna and I stood in front of her door inside.

"Sooo..." I said. "I guess I better go too."

She slightly frowned and nodded. "I suppose so." I walked up to her, putting my hands on her elbows, leaning down. She got on her tippy toes, placing her hands on my chest and kissed me. We held it for a few more moments then pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye." That said, I left her house. I twirled the keys around my finger and smiled. Atleast the night ended alright.

At Tidus' House:

I creaked the door open, peaking through it. I heard laughs and furrowed my eyebrows. _'What the hell?'_

I walked slowly and quietly across the living room looking into the kitchen to see Jecht and Shuyin, laughing over a couple beers.

_'Why is he everywhere I am?'_

I then turned around, walking towards the stairs, trying to remain unnoticed. I especially don't want Jecht to see me, it's still kind of awkward after that fight, and since then I've mostly been staying with Gippal. You can say I've been avoiding him.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard Shuyin say behind me. I froze, I was caught. I turned around and faked a smile.

"Yeah I'm just sleepy, so I'm going to bed."

"Surprised you're here boy after what you did." Jecht said stepping forward, standing next to Shuyin. It looked like his face had been healing well since the fight. He seemed sober which is a surprise. Maybe he didn't want to seem like a fool in front of Shuyin, his favorite child.

"Well I live here and my stuff is here, so yeah I do come here to do what normal people do-sleep." I said turning on my heels, making my up the first few steps of the stairs.

"Not anymore. Pack your stuff." Jecht said simply. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around looking at him. I remained calm and stared at him.

"What? You can't kick me out." I replied, folding my arms. Jecht laughed and folded his arms just as I did.

"Oh yes I can, and I just did." Jecht said matter-of-factly. I shrugged, keeping my cool.

"Whatever, I'll go do that." I replied finshing ascending up the stairs.

"Ah Tidus I almost feel bad for you. Let me have Yuna and you can stay with me." Shuyin said as I reached my former bedroom's door.

"Drop dead." I answered, entering my room. I heard my dad and him laugh. I clenched my fists and jaw.

'Damn I hate them.'

I pulled two suitcases from under my bed and began emptying all my drawers of clothers into them. I swiped all of the stuff off of my drawers and cabinets and threw them into the suitcases. I took all my picture frames, especially the ones with my mom and I. I didn't have too many things in my room anyway since I'm almost never here unless when I needed to sleep. I took some old Blitzball trophies and medals, placing them along with the old Blitzball posters I had in the suitcase.

I smiled to myself, taking two sets of car keys belonging to two cars that rested in Jecht's garage. I _am_ 19 and he _did_ give them to me, so I can take them, and why would he care? He never goes anywhere because he's too drunk too all the time. I shoved them into my pockets and picked up the suitcase and left the room. I descended down the stairs and stopped at the door.

Shuyin and Jecht looked at me. "I hope you know mom would hate you for this." I said, and I saw Jecht's facial expression change. "But I'm glad you are doing this because I don't want to stay here with your good for nothing drunken ass."

I smiled and left. I swore I saw him charge forward but Shuyin held him back. Today is the day I'm free from having the burden of cleaning and taking care of Jecht, the dad I pretty much never had.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Oh hey Gippal, I need a place to stay for awhile. Got any room?"

--


	10. Chapter 10

I laid sprawled out on Gippal's couch with my arm bent behind my head. I glanced over to where Gippal sat, who was now setting up his Xbox on his TV in front of me.

"I guess I could get used to this." I said, staring up at the ceiling fan that was spinning madly as it continued to slightly wobble.

"I'm sorry it doesn't match up to your mansion with Jecht." He replied getting up, pushing my feet off the couch and took a seat on the middle cushion holding onto two controllers. He threw me one.

"Yeah, it's all good. So I'm going to guess this blanket is Leblanc's, right?" I asked, running one hand along the blanket, stroking the surface. The texture felt good against the palms of my hands.

Gippal scratched this side of his head with a guilty expression. "Umm...actuallly it's Rikku's."

I rose my eyebrow in disbelief, staring at him. "And why would her blanket be here?"

"She just...slept over...once...or twice." He answered, ducking as if expected to be punched. I shook my head with a small smile and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Relax man I'm not going to hit you. I'm going to call you a stupid cheating bastard, but no, not hit you." I said, looking back at the decent sized 20" TV. I pressed start on the game, beginning the game of Halo II.

"Thanks, but just don't tell Leblanc. You know her, she'll go all psycho girlfriend on me and slash my tires or something." Gippal said, looking away from the game and at me.

"Not my fault you got with her." I answered, looking back at him, shaking my head.

"Not my fault she's hot."

---

Yuna's POV:

I sat in the living room watching a movie, filling my mouth with popcorn, as the movie climbed with interest. I heard the door creak open and I looked over to see an exhausted looking Rikku, who trotted through the door.

She came and took a seat next to me. "Stupid Gippal..." She muttered under her breath, taking some popcorn into her hands as she looked at the TV screen. Rikku shoved the popcorn into her hands and went for another handfull.

"What? What about him?" I asked, taking the bowl away before she could take another handfull.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Oh nothing."

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Come on, just tell me. I know something happened. I mean you have grass in your hair." I said, picking out a few blades of grass from her hair.

"Eh, you won't like what I have to say." She replied, running her fingers through her hair for anything else that might have been in her hair.

"Maybe I won't, but I still want to hear it." I answered turning my body towards her, criss crossing my legs on the couch.

"Well last night, well for the past two nights, I um slept over Gippal's...and he has a girlfriend." She said and I rose both of my eyebrows, staring at her.

_'No way.'_

"Rikku!? You knew and you still...went over there?" I said almost whispering the last part in disbelief.

"Well...um...yeah." Rikku replied, reaching over me and grabbing another handful of popcorn. "This popcorn is really good. It's all buttery and tasty."

"I coughed on that." I stated, waiting for Rikku's reaction. She stuck her tongue out, letting the popcorn fall out of her mouth.

"Ewwww." She exclaimed, wiping off her tounge with her hands. "I hate you."

"Sike. I didn't cough on it, I just wanted to see what you'd do." I said, laughing. She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I still hate you."

--

Tidus' POV:

"Aha I win!" I shouted, shooting up and throwing the controller to the floor. "You now owe me...30 dollars!"

"Ah you suck dude." He said, digging into his pocket and forked out 30 dollars from his wallet.

"I'm just the better player it's okay." I said, making my way over to his kitchen, taking a coke from his fridge.

"Who said you could take that?" He said, standing up and folding his arms as he looked at me. I laughed.

"Who said I couldn't? That's the real question." I countered, opening the soda can, taking a sip from it.

"So how's things going with Yuna? You never told me how that little date went with you, her and Shuyin." He asked, coming into the kitchen, getting a coke himself.

"It was bad yet it was good. Shuyin and her kept flirting and talking all night, that's what made it bad. Oh and they almost kissed which made it worse. But at the end of the night, she apologized, we talked and I got a kiss at the end of the night which made it good."

"Wow." He replied, taking a huge gulp from his soda. "Long story right?"

"Yeah, but that's the main gist of it." I said finishing off my can, throwing it into his trash bin.

"You really like her don't you? Usually you don't go for girls that are hard to get." He asked, leaning against the counter, folding his arms.

"Yeah... I'm actually willing to fight my brother for this one." I answered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Wow, she's changing you man. Soon enough you're gonna' be a big softie." He said, punching my shoulder. I shook my head and laughed.

"Never. I'll never be soft even if I'm falling for some girl."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"And what about you? What if you fall for Rikku?" I asked, shooting my can into the basket. He laughed as if it was an absurd idea, but inside he knew it wasn't.

"Nah' man. She's hot and all, but commitment isn't my thing just how it wasn't for you before you met little Yuna who you fell in love with, ooooh."

"Shut up man. I'm not in love with her."

"Yeah that's what you say." He replied, walking back into the living room, turning off the game and Xbox.

"Yeah whatever. I got work in the morning, so move it buddy." I said rushing him out of the room. He glared at me left to his room, shouting "night" over his shoulder.

---

Yuna's POV:

My alarm clock went off startling me from my peaceful sleep. My hand shot to it, turning it off. I sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. It was 8:00, I've got about 30 minutes or so. I walked over to the window, looking outside. I rested my hand on the window, it feeling a bit cooler than usual. I tilted my head in confusion and opened the window.

A cold breeze flew through the window into my room. The weather man was right about the cold front, it was coming and it was coming fast. I closed my window and rubbed my arms for warmth.

I walked over to a basket of clean clothes I took out from the dryer last night and picked up a violet towel and my robe. I left my room to the shower, finding it colder out here than in my room.

10 minutes later:

I blow dried my hair, watching it go from stringy strands to perfectly dry in a matter of minutes. Not feeling like doing much with my hair today, I just took a brush and combed it up into a pony tail, leaving a few strands out, framing the sides of my face.

I picked out a light pink button up and a white cami top. I slipped the cami over my head and buttoned the pink shirt up just a bit, so you can see the lacy top of the cami. I pulled on a pair of light wash jeans and left my room. I went across the hall and knocked on Rikku's door.

I heard shuffling and grumbles then the door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Rikku. She frowned angrily.

"Whhhat?" She asked annoyed, her hands on her hips. I giggled at a very groggy looking Rikku.

"Can I borrow your keys to your car? I need a ride to work." I replied, smiling. She glared at me, going into her room, shuffling through the papers and junk that rested on her dressers. After a few moments, she came back with a set of keys connected to a chocobo key chain. I always thought it was cute.

"Thanks."

I left the house and into Rikku's car, backing out of driveway.

Besaid Grill:

I pulled open the glass door to the restaurant, seeing Lulu at her usual podium. I stopped and greeted her.

"You know Yuna, you don't have to come so early." Lulu started, folding her hands on the podium. "Yet it seems like you inspired someone."

Lulu pointed over to a blond headed boy, wiping some tables down. I rose my eyebrows in disbelief. "Wow Tidus early? That's new."

"Yes I know. Now get going, he hasn't wiped off all the tables, so you've got some work to do." Lulu ordered with a smile. I nodded and walked away. Before I went to get the rest of my work uniform such as my apron, I walked over to Tidus sneaking behind him. I poked his sides and he jumped, startled. He turned around and glared playfully.

"Loser." He spoke looking down at me, his eyes boring into mine. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled and hugged him back, resting my cheek against his shoulder.

"Well I didn't see that coming." I said, pulling back a bit looking up at him. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just missed you. I couldn't resist." Tidus replied, slowly rubbing his thumbs along my arms. I beamed, rolling forward onto my tippy toes, placing a peck on his lips. He smirked, raising his hands up to my face, placing them on either side of my face, placing multiple kisses onto my lips.

"Hey! No PDA and get back to work!" Wakka exclaimed, waving his spatula in the air at us. We laughed and separated, cleaning off the remaining tables.

An Hour Later:

I was wiping down a table that a big family of adults and children previously occupied when I heard the bell at the door ring. I looked over to see Shuyin dressing classy as usual, wearing a white button up with his sleeves rolled up to his sleeves and a pair of khaki pants. His hands laid in his pockets as he followed Lulu to a small two person table in the middle of the restaurant against the large window. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs and looked up, spotting me. He smiled and took his menu from Lulu keeping his eyes on me.

Once she left, I walked over wearing a grin on my face.

"What brings you here?" I asked, taking a seat in the other chair that was placed at the table. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"Well obviously not for my brother. I came here to see you." Shuyin replied smiling. I nodded slowly wearing a small smile in response and he spoke again.

"So I was wondering if we could go out again, but this time without my brother." He offered, extending his hand across the table, taking my hand into his.

"Oh Shuyin...I don't know." I responded, bowing my head in confusion. "I'm in an awkward position right now. I can't be bouncing back and forth between you two."

"Then choose one. I mean it's not that hard, it's a choice between me and my brother." Shuyin said cockily. I took my hand back and laid both of my hands in my lap. He took his hand back awkwardly, but still looked at me for a response.

"I have to get back to work." I replied, biting my bottom lip and stood up. He stood up as I did.

"Just think about it. You have my number." With that said, he left. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I know I like Tidus more, but in my head Shuyin is always nagging his way into my thoughts and when I see him I still do get happy just like when I see Tidus. Ugh...I don't even know what to do now, someone is going to get hurt.

I shook my head clear of the remaining thoughts and took Shuyin's menu and brought it back over to Lulu's podium. As I turned away from it, Tidus was right there.

"Well hello there." I said with a smile. Instead of saying anything else, he just cut straight to the point.

"What did Shuyin want?" He asked, curiosity shining through his eyes with a slight tint of jealousy.

"Oh it was nothing. Just saying hi." I lied racking my brain for any other excuses I'd need for this conversation.

"Didn't look like nothing. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings or something. Though I rather not be lied too." Tidus said in a serious tone, folding his arms across his chest. I sighed once again and brushed past him, avoiding the conversation/argument bound to happen if this went any further. He grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, slamming me into his chest. His face was instantly centimeters away from mine, his ocean blue eyes boring into mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I was unable to speak for a moment because of the distance that laid between us two.

"I...I just don't want to have this conversation." I answered, keeping my gaze on his eyes.

"Why not?" Tidus asked, crinkling his eyebrows in frustration. It was kind of cute when he did that, forcing me to hold back an oncoming smile.

"Because I know it won't end well." I began. "You're going to face me with the same ultimatum Shuyin faced me with."

"Which was?"

"To pick between you two and I don't know if I'm quite ready to do that." I responded, finally able to avert my gaze, moving it to my feet. I fidgeted with my hands as I awaited his reply.

Tidus sighed. "How can you not? It can't be that hard. I mean if you like him more, then just pick him."

My head shot up, looking up at him. "That's definitely not it-"

He cut me off. "Then what is it? Are you just sticking by me just to spare me? Just because you feel bad because I'm going through a rough time?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, shaking my head. "Oh my god, no! I can't believe you just accused me of such an irrational idea."

He shook his head and turned away. "Whatever." I grabbed his arm to turn him around, but just shook off my hand. He opened the door and darted his way down the sidewalk. My hands flew to the sides of my face and groaned in frustration.

I can't believe he actually thought that. How wrong he really was because my feelings for him are much more prominent. Ugh...one moment we're affectionate and happy then the next he's yelling at me. He's so..impulsive, UGH!

At least Shuyin doesn't blow up on me like that...

Tidus POV:

I pulled up to Gippal's house and stomped my way into his house. When I opened the door, he was sitting on the couch sipping on a beer, watching a blitzball game.

What a lazy ass...

He looked over at me. "Looks like someone has their undies all up in a bunch."

I shook my head and a smile found its away onto my face. "You're so lame, man."

"Sorry, I just have been so bored all day. Leblanc has been bugging me to chill with her, but like usual I made up some excuses. I think I should break up with her soon...she's getting kind of annoying."

"I can only imagine. She hasn't seen her so called boyfriend in like 3 weeks. I wonder why..." I said taking a seat next to him, picking up a beer from a cooler that sat at his feet.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't wanna' hear it." He said taking another big gulp of his beer. "So what's up with you? You didn't look too happy when you came in."

"It's nothing. Just some stupid argument with Yuna." I replied, leaning even further back on the couch, resting my feet on the table that laid in front of his couch. I popped open the cap to the beer, taking a sip from the crisp beverage.

"Wow you guys are having problems already and you're not even going out." Gippal responded, shaking his head. I frowned. That is true...

"Whatever man." I said, brushing off his comment, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Yeah well I was thinking..." He began before taking another sip of his drink. "We could go out and pick up some girls or something."

"Dud-"

He then interrupted my sentence. "I know, I know. Stop with that "cheating" crap. Anyways, we should go down to Club Inferno or something."

I thought for a second and then grinned. "Yeah...Yeah let's do it."

Anything to get Yuna off my mind...

"Alright. Get ready for an amazing night, I can feel it dude." Gippal exclaimed, shooting up from his spot on the couch.

45 minutes later:

My hair was styled into it's usual defined spikes and my ears were dressed with some square diamond earrings that gleamed in the light. I wore a crimson red dress shirt with the top few buttons left unbuttoned with a black blazer resting on top of the shirt. I had pulled on a pair of dark wash bootcut jeans with distresses along the pockets. Around my neck was a silver chain with a Zanarkand Abes Symbol charm hanging on the end of it. I had topped it all off by rubbing some cologne onto my neck and wrists. I took one last look in the mirror and smirked.

I knew I looked good.

I smoothed over my blazer with my hands and left the mirror then my room. I skipped down the stairs and walked into living room. Gippal was sitting on the edge of a cushion on the couch. He looked over at me and grinned. He got up and we clapped our hands together, ramming each other's shoulders into one another's.

"We're definitely getting some tonight." Gippal exclaimed excitedly. He wore a crisp white button up with intricate designs that were carved into the shirt around the shoulders. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows revealing a silver chain hanging on his wrist. For bottoms, he wore a pair of light wash jeans with random rips throughout them.

Club Inferno:

We parked the car across the street from the club and climbed out of the car, noticing the long line waiting outside of the club.

"Damn. That's going to be a long wait." I sighed disappointed. I was definitely not prepared to stand out here for that long.

"Nah man I know the bouncer. Let's go." Gippal said, waving me forward. We jogged across the street and slowed to a walk once we got to the sidewalk. Gippal walked up to the bouncer and I followed closely behind. He did some handshake with the tall, bulky guy and the guy instantly unhooked the rope gate and let us in. I could feel the glares of all the people waiting outside on me.

Sucks for them.

Once I stepped foot into the club, I immediately forgot about all my troubles. The loud beat and bass of the song ringing throughout the place got me into my party mood and nothing could bring me down tonight.

"Ey' bro', let's get a shot to get things going." I said. He nodded and followed behind me as I lead the way to the bar. The usual bartender was there and spotted us two, already knowing our orders. Let's just say we've been here plenty of times. The guy came back placing the two shots of straight vodka in front of us. I laid a few bills on the counter and picked up the glass. I turned to Gippal.

"To a rockin' night." I said raising up my glass to his.

"Yeah, a night of getting some to the max, bro'." Gippal said, gulping down his shot. I copied him and slammed my glass down on the counter, slightly wincing from the intense strong taste of the drink. I don't think I'll ever get quite used to it, but it always got me hyped up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. I feasted my eyes upon a dark skinned tan woman who was skantily dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress that was hugging every curve on her body and was exposing her chest as much as it could without basically flashing me. The dress stopped just under her ass appearing almost as if it was just a long shirt. I nodded, liking what I saw and smirked.

"Let's dance." She said taking my hand into hers, walking me into the large swarming crowd of sweaty bodies. I looked back at Gippal and he nodded me off, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and faced forward at the girl. My gaze lowered and before I could get a good look she turned around.

She ran her hands up my chest, sliding my blazer off. She whispered seductively in my ear. "This will only make you hotter by the time I'm done with you." At that point, I didn't even care how much it cost me as it landed on the floor being trampled by people's feet.

I smirked and whispered back. "And that dress will only make you hotter by the time _I'm_ done with you."

She licked the outer lobe of my ear. "Oh trust me, we'll get to that."

That said, she turned around swinging her hips side to side against me. I rocked with her to the beat, resting my hands on her hips as we danced. I placed my face in the crook of her neck as we continued. She lowered her body, seductively moving her hips as she lowered, pressing her ass against my jeans. She rose, bending over though still dancing with me. Let's just say this will be about the dirtiest dance I probably have had so far.

A list of songs had past and I could already feel myself sweating all over and getting exhausted. She was right, the blazer will only have made it hotter.

She turned around and faced me. "I have a VIP booth and it's calling out our names."

I panted and smirked. "I agree." She grabbed my hand once again, lifting our hands over her head as she led the way to the booth.

Once we were there, I noticed a plate full of shots on a table. I sat down on the velvet red wrap around couch and reached over to the plate, and picked up one of the glasses and gulped one down.

I looked up at her and she had an amused expression on her face. "What?"

"That's all you're going to take?" She said, almost laughing as she downed a shot.

"Oh, I'm only getting started." I said reaching for another shot.

In the morning:

I woke up to an annoying amount of sunshine burning on my face. I rubbed my eyes and immediately falling back due to a massive headache.

"Ugggh.." I groaned to myself, rubbing my eyes free of sleepiness. I looked at my surroundings and it appeared that I was in Gippal's guest room. At least I made it home safely...somehow.

I slowly rose myself, sitting up in the bed. I looked to my right and saw a girl sleeping sound fully. I racked my brain for her name and just couldn't remember. As a matter a fact, I don't remember much from last night. I just remember going to the club with Gippal.

Must've been a crazy night.

I peeked under the blanket and saw that I was wearing my boxers. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and leaned my elbows against my knees, resting my head in my hands. This headache was killing me, a loud pounding ringing throughout my head.

I heard a ruffling sound and turned to see that the girl from last night had woken up.

"Morning." I greeted, looking at her. No wonder she was in the bed with me, she was hot. She patted down her hair and began collecting her clothes.

"Not going to say anything to me?" I added as she threw on her clothes. I stood up from the bed, pulling on my jeans that I wore last night. She seemed to be looking for something. I spotted a high heel next to me and picked it up. "Looking for this?"

She looked at me and walked over to me, reaching for her shoe. I held it higher so she couldn't reach it. "Are you going to be nice?"

I liked messing with this girl, recieving many amusing glares. Her hair was everywhere, adding to the humor of the situation. "Fine. Good morning." She answered sarcastically snatching the high heel from my hand. I laughed as she marched her way out of the room. I followed after her as she made her way down the stairs.

"So what's your name?" I asked, nearing the end of the staircase.

"Dona." She put simply as she opened the door and she stopped, causing me to bump into her.

Yuna?

Dona made her way around Yuna who seemed to be in her away, brushing past her. Yeah...this definitley looked bad. I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it in the process. Her eyes looked watery as she widened her eyes at me. It broke my heart looking at her like this.

I rammed my hand against my forehead as she turned around, darting down the driveway to the car she came in. I jogged after her.

"Yuna...Yuna!" I yelled after her. She continued on her way, arriving at her car. She seemed to be fidgeting with her keys when I got there. There were multiple keys on the key chain and she was trying one by one.

I leaned against the car with my arms folded across my bare chest as I watched her fidget. I laughed a small laugh. She turned towards me with an angry expression.

"This isn't funny!" She shouted, as a tear slipped from her eye. She found the right key and unlocked the door, opening it. Though before she could get in, I blocked her way with my arm. She pushed against my arm and tried ducking under it, but I got in front of her. She started pounding the sides of her fists against my chest repeatedly with a hurt expression. I let her do it for a little bit, letting her vent her emotions. Not like it hurt much anyway.

Her punches started to lent up, getting weaker as she got exhausted. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace seeing that she didn't have any energy to fight back. I heard her quiet sobs as she buried her head against my chest.

I messed up big time.

After a few more minutes, I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, breaking the silence.

"Do you really think I'm just "sticking around" just because I "feel bad"?" She asked, her voice muffled against my chest. It still sounded broken up after crying. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Of course not. I was being really...stupid. I don't know why I would say that." I explained. "I suppose I was just acting out of pure jealousy."

She nodded. "So who was that girl?"

I sighed once again. I've been doing that a lot lately. "A girl I met last night and just letting you know, anything me and her did, didn't mean anything."

Yuna looked up at me. "It's not whether it had anything behind it, it's just the fact you even did it."

I frowned. Yesterday was full of impulsive decisions, not one minute did I think of how it would hurt anyone, how it would hurt her.

"It was wrong I know. I messed up so much yesterday." I began. "If it makes you feel any better, last night or this morning only ended the way it did because I was pissed drunk."

She sighed and just shook her head, disappointed. "You know if I did this or anything like this with Shuyin, you'd be so angry with me right now."

"I know!" I shouted, mostly at myself. "Agh, I know. I feel like such a jackass right now, trust me. If I could take back yesterday, I would."

"I just want some time to think." She said pulling away. "May I go home now?"

I nodded, knowing I couldn't really do much more than let her go. I couldn't keep her here until she forgives me. I side stepped out of her away and she got into her car. I folded my arms once again, standing in front of her car window, looking down at her. She looked up at me once more from inside the car, then drove away.

I looked down at the ground.

Not ever will I hurt her like I just did. For what I did last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she chose Shuyin.

I'm such a dumb ass.

-----

It's been awhile since I updated, sorry. I've had school and other things that have been occupying my time. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please **_review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuna's POV:

I sat in one of Lulu's chairs on her patio, embracing the cold chill that blew by. I watched as my breath appeared in the cold air everytime I exhaled. My legs were propped up against my chest and my arms were wrapped around them. Though shivers were sent down my spine every now and then because of the weather, I found it quite comforting. It felt fresh and crisp as the dew on the grass blades froze, turning into frost. The cold was almost...refreshing.

I was huddled up in my big, grey worn out hoodie that used to be my father's when he was in college. '_Harvard_' in big red letters was written across the front of the hoodie. I wore the hood over my head, resting my chin against my knees.

Dad...

It's been maybe three months since I left. Three months since I spoken one word to the man. My thoughts have drifted to him a few times before, but they never lasted, I always distracted my thoughts from that topic. The jacket smelled just like him, feeling the warmth build in my chest. Though the last year hadn't gone as well as I'd wanted it to go, I still loved him. I wonder how he's doing these days, I wonder if he even cared that I left.

I'll have to make a call to him. I think I'll make the call now.

I dug out my cell phone from the huge, warm pocket of the jacket. I dialed my former home phone and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring.

Then the voicemail. A new one. A one without my voice in it.

_'You have reached the Watson residence. Please leave your name and number, and I'll be sure to get back to you.' Beeeeeep._

"Um hi dad." I spoke shyly into the phone. "It's me, Yuna. It's been awhile and I wanted to check up on you *pause* I miss you. I'll try calling back another time, though. We need to talk. This isn't how thing shoul-"

The machine cut me off. I looked at my phone and glared, ending the call. I sighed and put it back when I got it from. So much for talking to him.

My thoughts then drifted to Tidus and Shuyin. I haven't seen Tidus in a week and I've seen Shuyin twice this past week. I've never been so confused until I met the two brothers. They've made my love life a lot more interesting, at least from someone else's point of view, such as Rikku's.

Tidus really hurt me and Shuyin was there to pick up the pieces. It seems like he's always expecting Tidus to mess up so he can come and catch me before I could really hit the ground. Though then again, Tidus is the one making the fall so high. He'll make me the happiest I've been in a long, long while, but he'll make a stupid decision or mistake that will make the fall hell for me. But Shuyin acts nothing but perfect to me and I still find myself wanting Tidus more.

But I've taken this past week off from him. I just needed time to sort my thoughts out, to settle down. To just sit down and relax and not think too much about Tidus and his jealousy. I know his jealousy led him to having sex with that girl.

I then heard the doorbell ring and I got up from my comfortable position on the chair. I walked into the house and shivered from the sudden warmth of the house. I put down the hood of the jacket and opened the door to see Shuyin, clad in mostly all black. He wore a plain white zip up hoodie over a black tee shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I think this is the first time I'd ever seen him in something...casual.

"Even in baggy clothes, you still look beautiful." He greeted, pulling out a rose out from behind his back. I looked down at my huge grey hoodie and my hot pink sweats and looked back at him, smiling as I took the rose. I sniffed the rose and closed my eyes for a split second. It smelled wonderful.

"Aww. You're so sweet." I said, walking forward and hugged him. We stayed like that for a few moments and then I pulled back a bit. I swore I heard someone's footsteps when Shuyin leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine.

I pulled away and looked over to see Tidus with his arms folded, staring at us.

"I came to say sorry, but..." He said, not finishing his sentence. I glanced back at Shuyin who seemed to be smirking and I looked back at Tidus who seemed to be losing his composure. A hurt expression was creeping it's way onto his face.

"Tidus..." I said, reaching my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he moved it.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm just going to go. I hope you two are happy." He replied, turning away. I followed after him down the driveway.

"Tidus can we please talk?" I asked.

"So now you want to talk to me after I know you listened to all those voicemails I left on your phone." He replied as he got to his car. It was almost as if this was deju vu, but in reverse. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me.

"I just needed time, okay?" I began. "And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"Whatever. You don't have to explain." He said, unlocking the door to the driver's side door. I snuck my way under his arm so that I was blocking his way.

"Tidus, please." I pleaded, giving him the best puppy-eyed look I could muster up. He remained stiff for a moment then loosened up. I knew I won that one.

"Alright. You're right, we should talk." Tidus said, giving in. Before we could start the conversation, Shuyin walked over.

"Tidus I think you should go home now." Shuyin said, resting his hand on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus turned his head, glaring at him as he shrugged off his brother's hand.

"Shuyin, we're trying to have a conversation here. Go away." Tidus said, turning towards his brother. Shuyin smirked and shook his head.

"She doesn't want you here. Just like Dad doesn't, and if Mom survived the accident, she probably wouldn't want you here either." Shuyin spoke with an acid like tone. Now that was cruel.

Tidus clenched his fists and I knew immediately to step in. I got in between the two brothers, putting each hand on their chests. I looked at Shuyin.

"How dare you say that, Shuyin?" I asked. Shuyin looked at me and I could tell he was looking for a way out of it.

"It just slipped out. Sorry Tidus." He said in a way that the fakeness of it dripped from his words. I crinkled my eyebrows at him. However, because I could say anything, Tidus did.

"No it didn't. You mean't it. Fucking bastard." Tidus said, pushing forward. I pressed my hand harder against his chest to keep him back. I know he was resisting because I'm not much of an obstacle.

"Yes it did, dear brother. It was a cruel thing to say." Shuyin replied, trying to sound as sweet as possible, though it wasn't working well. Even I'm not that naive to believe his words.

"Oh shut up Shuyin." I spoke. The words seemed to just slip from my mouth. I almost wanted to take it back, but I couldn't take the way he was treating Tidus. I let my hand fall from his chest and stood fully in front of Tidus.

"What?" Shuyin asked in shock. I know both of them didn't expect that.

"You know you're only saying this because I'm here. I'm not stupid. I can tell what you're trying to do." I said and then grabbed Tidus' hand. "You can come back when you're sincere."

That said, I tugged on Tidus' hand, pulling him inside with me. I closed the door behind me, once again embracing the warmth.

"See? He's not as nice as he seems." Tidus commented slipping his hands into the front pocket of his black pull over hoodie.

"No one is as nice as they seem. At first at least." I replied.

"Are you saying you're not as nice as you seem?" He asked with a smirk and his eyebrow raised.

"I can be mean if I wanted." I began. "But I just don't like being mean to people. I get guilty quick."

"So if I said something totally out of line that most girls would slap me for, you would just walk away?" He asked hypothetically. I thought over it for a moment.

"Well it depends on what you said." I answered.

"Ok so what if I said..."Bitch shut up and let me fuck you in the next room?""He asked with a very amused expression. I was at first shocked at the vulgar language but I then smiled.

"Well what if I wanted to do that?" I teased earning a smirk from Tidus. He folded his arms and rose his eyebrow once again.

"What if you did?" He asked, and I knew he was getting into the idea. I laughed.

"Ah well too bad I don't." I replied with a giggle, walking into the living room taking a seat on the arm of the couch, looking at him.

"Ah you suck." He said with a smile. I looked into the kitchen, then glanced back to see that Tidus was gone.

"Tidus!" I shouted, knowing he was going to my room. I ran down the hallway and into my room, surprised that he didn't lock the door. I looked around my room, not seeing him anywhere. I crinkled my eyebrows, tilting my head in confusion.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. I looked down to see two tan arms and I instantly knew it was Tidus. I felt his lips brush against my neck and I felt myself melt in his arms. I laid my head back against his shoulder.

"I love how you look when you're confused. You tilt your head and everything...it's cute." I heard him say into my ear, almost laughing at the end. I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, grinning. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. He leaned his face closer so that our noses and foreheads touched one another's. I stared into his azure blue eyes and he stared back into mine.

"I think I'm falling for you, Yuna." Tidus whispered softly. At that moment, it felt like my heart just skipped a beat and felt my skin go hot. I knew I was blushing.

"I think I'm falling for you too." I replied. He tilted his head and placed his lips on top of mine. He moved his hands to my face, pressing his lips harder against mine. I moved my hands to his sides, clutching onto his shirt. We began kissing passionately and he scooped me up into his arms. He carried me over to my bed, laying me down on top of it and he got ontop of me. We continued like that for a few moments before he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily.

"Choose me." Tidus said simply. I knew what he was talking about right when he said those words. And I knew I couldn't put him off any longer.

"What about Shuyin?" I asked, referring mostly to how I have small feelings for him that Tidus knew about.

"I don't care if you like him. I just want you. I want you to be mine. I can easily erase those feelings that you have for my brother."

I leaned up and placed a peck on his lips then laid back down. "Then of course I choose you." He smiled then kissed me again. After a few minutes, my phone beeped. I put my hands on Tidus' chest, gently pushing him. He grumbled something and I just giggled as I retrieved my phone from my hoodie pocket. I had a text message.

From Shuyin.

_'I'm sorry. I really am.'_

I texted back. '_Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Tidus. Actually mean it too.'_

I put my phone back. Shuyin probably wasn't going to respond because I know he wouldn't want to say sorry to Tidus. He just wants to get on my good side, which is exactly the reason why he said sorry to me. If yesterday was a glimpse of how Shuyin really is, then I definitely will forget about Shuyin and my feelings for him. If you can even call them feelings in comparison to what I feel for Tidus. I'd say it's just a small crush.

"So what'd he want?" Tidus asked. He had each hand on either side of me, hovering above me.

"He said sorry." I said simply. "But I told him he was apologizing to the wrong person. I told him to say sorry to you and to mean it."

"Haha." Tidus started. "Like that'll happen. I wonder how many times in his life he said sorry and actually mean't it."

"Well there's always room for change." I suggested and Tidus shook his head with a smile, his hair flying in his face when he did so. I thought it was sort of...adorable.

"Not when it comes to my brother." Tidus said, rejecting the idea.

"And what about you?" I asked, curious to what he'd respond with.

"I've already done it a lot since I met you. I've changed my ways when you came into my life." He replied. I ran my hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He smiled.

"How so?" I asked, even more curious now. Me? A life changing experience?

"I've never been in a commited relationship really. Sure, I've had a lot of girlfriends, none of which mean't much to me." He began, starting to explain. "What you saw last week was something that was...often or common for me. But since I've met you, she's the first girl I've done anything with. Three months, until last week without sex is a record for me actually. My feelings for you are feelings that are new to me, but I like it."

I stayed silent for a moment. I should've figured he was a guy like that, I mean look at him. He's gorgeous, from his blonde hair to his beautiful blue eyes to his tan, toned chest. I began to feel self conscious. Tidus must've been with girls that were considered hot, girls with huge chests and tan skin with more experience that I held. Girls willing to give themselves up to him. I know he'd eventually get tired of waiting for me to be ready to have sex with him. I wouldn't be able to satisfy his needs.

He took notice of my thoughtful expression and spoke. "I hope you're not thinking I'll cheat on you because I'd never, never do that. I'd rather kill myself than do that."

"No, no, no I wasn't thinking about that, even though it makes me feel better with that clarified." I replied with a weak smile. I didn't really want to talk about what I was really thinking of.

"Then what?" He asked with concerned eyes, crinkling his eyebrows while he searched my eyes for an answer.

"Erm..nothing." I replied, turning my head, looking at my door. Tidus put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to face him.

He stroked my cheek with the edge of his thumb. "You can tell me."

"Well...those girls must be...very pretty with big chests and all of that.." I couldn't elaborate with this state of embarressment. I began to blush.

"What's your point?"

"Those girls are, I don't know..."sexy" to you right?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Well yeah you can say that. Where are you getting at?" He asked, still confused.

"Well I'm obviously not like them. What could you possibly see in me that you can't see in them?" I asked and he sighed.

"That's what you're worrying about?" He asked me and I nodded. He smiled and continued. "You're the most beautiful and appealing woman to me right now. I could be in a room full of those woman, you included, and my eyes would go straight to find you. Those girls are just sluts, but you, you're different. You're fun to be around, I just love being in your presence. You get so shy and I find it cute. You're actually smart unlike all those other girls. You actually understand what I'm going through and actually talk to me about it, helping me with it. And you're there for me. Your smile melts my heart, your laugh is like music to my ears and your voice makes those butterflies girls always talk about jumble in my stomach. You're like everything to me."

As he spilled his heart out to me, I felt like I was on top of the world. Here I was, laying here with the most amazing guy, might I add the best looking guy, who was explaining how he felt about me. Never did I thought I'd be here with a guy like him. For the first time in awhile, I felt truly special.

"I think about you all of the time and I think about the things I've done that were just so stupid that I wish I could just take back. I think about last week and how you probably should've chosen Shuyin because what I did was out of pure selfishness and jealousy. I think about how every day that passes, I find that I need you more and more. I know this may sound a little bit sudden bu-"

I put my finger on his lips to shush him from finishing that sentence. "No it's not sudden because I feel the same way you feel for me. And you don't know how you just made me feel when you were talking. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Then show me." He said with a smirk. I smirked back and flipped him onto his back, straddling him in between my legs. I laid my hands on his chest and leaned down, pressing my lips against his, beginning to kiss him roughly. He ran his hands along my sides then onto the small of my back, staying respectful. I ran my hands along his chest, sliding them around his neck. I bit his bottom lip and gently tugging on it before I pulled away.

"Woah you never kissed me like that before." Tidus commented with a huge grin spread across his face. "I could definitely get used to that."

"Oh you will and things will only get better and better." I said teasing him a bit and I could see his face light up even more.

"Ah don't get me too excited now." He replied. I smiled and sat up from my leaning position to sitting on his stomach. He ran his arms along my arms, carressing them.

"So what do you want to do now, _boyfriend_?" I asked, lacing my fingers with his. He laughed and squeezed both of my hands.

"There's a lot of things I want to do right now." He replied, pulling me back down by my hands, kissing me once again.

Nothing could bring me down at that very moment.

-----

Here you go guys. I hope you liked that chapter. I want to thank all the reviews that have stayed consistent so far with reviewing my story, you guys are my motivation. Thank you all so very much. I'd appreciate if you guys continued to review. Sooooo _**r**__**eview, review and REVIEW!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

A reviewer, TuXey, asked how old the characters are, so here's the answers.  
Tidus, Yuna and Gippal are 23, Rikku is 21, and Lulu, Wakka and Shuyin are 24.

------

I sat in a chair at a table on the patio at Kimirhi's Grill. Sweat collected on my palms and I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap. I could feel the nervousness work its way in my stomach.

"So Yuna what would you like to order?" Shuyin asked, looking up from his menu. I made eye contact with his gleaming navy blue eyes, and I immediately averted my gaze to a father giving his energetic daughter a dandelion seed, having picked it from a bush next to their table. I heard him exclaim "Make a wish, Annie!" and saw the little girl slam her eyelids shut, making the wish, then opened them with a large smile spread across her face. She then blew against the dandelion seed, sending all the little white needles everywhere. The little girl laughed and so did the father as the the daughter embraced the man. I smiled at the scene before me, reminding me of my father and I when I was young like the girl.

"Heeelllloooo? Yuna, you in there?" Shuyin asked, waving his hand in front of my place. My eyes snapped back to him and smiled, feeling slightly bad for ignoring him.

"Oh yes, sorry, um, I'm not really that hungry actually." I replied, crossing my legs under the table. I ran my hand along my thigh, nearly reentering my thoughts about how I should do what I should be doing right now.

"Yuna is there something wrong?" He asked, setting down his menu, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "If this is about the other day, I want to talk about it too."

"Yeah it is about that."

"I want to say that I totally acted out of line. My behavior was uncalled for and unnecessary. Next time I do talk to Tidus, I will apologize for my actions." He explained, making eye contact with me once and this time I just held it. I owed it to him to look him in the eye while I tell him the next part.

"Well that's not exactly what I wanted to talk about, even though I forgive you for all the things you apologized for." I replied, continuing to fidget with my hands under the table.

"Ok then what did you want to talk about?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, stroking his chin. I bit my lip.

"Well I've chosen." I answered. "I chose Tidus. Him and I are an official couple as of yesterday."

I saw his jaw clench together and he stopped stroking his chin. His form seemed completely still and by his expression on his face, I could tell a million thoughts were running through his head. I wonder what they were.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he just took out his phone, setting his eyes upon the screen, reading something. He smiled a sinister smile and held his phone out in front of my face. There was a text message from Tidus reading:

_'If Yuna hasn't told you yet, we're going out. Meaning I win.'_

I crinkled my eyebrows at the words before my eyes. What was that supposed to mean? He won what?

"In the beginning of this whole thing, Tidus tried making a bet with me on who'd snag you first, but I declined, knowing I couldn't do that to a girl. Especially a girl like you. So this whole time, he's been bragging how he's going to win and I guess he now has." Shuyin explained with an apologetic look on his face. "Exactly why I tried interferring the other day because I knew his dirty little plan. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you'd believe me. Now I have evidence though."

Was Shuyin lying? No he couldn't be. It sounds all too real now.

I shot up from my chair, water forming in my eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Excuse me." And began walking.

"Yuna, wait. Where are you going?" I heard Shuyin ask from behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"To break up with that jerk."

---

Shuyin's POV:

Once she was out of the sight, I chuckled to myself. Man, that was just too easy. Smiling, I settled back down into my chair, leaning back in my seat, resting my ankle on my knee. I looked at my phone, pressing reply to Tidus' text.

'I don't think so brother. A storm is coming your way.'

I chuckled once again, shoving my phone into my pocket and folded my hands onto my lap. Once Yuna breaks up with Tidus, she'll be running to me and it'll be another score for me on the score table between Tidus and I. I can't wait to brag in his face about how he's lost once again. And especially how he almost like loves this girl will make this an even sweeter win. I can't wait.

And damn, she's gullible. This will be so, so much fun.

---

Tidus' POV:

I was flipping through some pictures in an old family album. I stopped on the page where it was all of us in one picture. Jecht, Mom, Shuyin and I. A time where we were all an actual family. A time when mom was still here. I frowned and continued to stare at the picture.

I was 8 years old and Shuyin was 9. He was standing on the far left on the end next to Jecht, then there was Mom in the middle then there was me, standing by Mom as usual. This picture showed who was close to who, how Shuyin chose Jecht as the favorite parent and how I chose Mom as the favorite parent.

Jecht looked so happy, having his arm around Mom's shoulders. The true happiness radiated off his face through the picture. I haven't seen him smile like that since Mom died. Those were the days when we wasn't such an alcoholic like he is now. It's out of control now.

I wonder how he was holding up at the house now. It must be cluttered with beer bottles everywhere and food crumbles scattered throughout the couch cushions and carpet. That's how it was when I'd leave to a friend's house for a few days and I'd come home to that.

I used to feel bad for him, but now I don't. He'd been irrational with the way he was dealing with things and I tried helping, but he wouldn't accept my advice, especially since I am the person he blames the death of my mother on. I have an urge to check up on the house and see how he's destroyed it this past couple of weeks without me there.

Naaah, if he caught me there, he'd definitely try to kill me or something. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned the page of the photo album.

There was a picture of Shuyin and I standing next to each other. I was probably about 14 in that picture. We both had our arms folded, our distance kept between each other. We weren't really smiling, we both pretty much had straight faces. This was about the time our hate for each other began escalating. Sad how it still is continuing today.

I remember Mom used to beg me to try and get along with my brother. She hated to see her two sons fight and argue daily, to see that the brotherly bond wasn't going to form. I could see that she was happy that we both shared the love for blitzball, and that we'd sometimes practice together, looking like we were getting along. In reality though, we'd be muttering insults at one another the whole time and that we weren't going to get along just because of one good game of blitzball. I remember hating when she asked me to try and be nice to him because his presence began to annoy me and I knew and she knew it wasn't going to work out.

But when I think about it now, I would've done it. For her. Anything to make her happier before she died. I was so selfish to not even try and I always said I'd do anything for her, but I didn't even do that for her. One of the things I regret because at times I could tell the lack of effort from both sides saddened her. The only thing she asked from us was to get along and we couldn't even pretend around her. We didn't even try.

I ran my hands through my hair, ruffling it in the process. So many things I want to say to her now, but it's too late. It's been too late.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I took it out to look at it.

Sender: Shuyin

_'I don't think so brother. A storm is coming your way.'_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the message. I brag for the first time to him and he doesn't even give me a satisfying reply. What was that text supposed to mean?

I mused over it for a few minutes, looking over the picture and back at the text before I heard the doorbell ring. I shrugged, looked down to see I still didn't have a shirt on. I pulled over a plain white tee shirt, and walked over to the door. I opened the door and saw Yuna. I began to smile before I realized the look on her face.

Oh my god, what did Shuyin do now?

"So this was a game all along?" Yuna said raising her voice, her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were lowered in an angry expression and her lips were pouted. She looked kind of adorable when she was angry with me. A smile creeped its away onto my face as I analyzed her expression.

"You think this is funny?" She added. I shook my head.

"No, not at all. You just look adorable when you're mad." I replied, the smile sticking to my face. Usually she would've calmed down and blushed at that comment.

Not this time.

"This isn't the time for your flirty comments Tidus." She started. "All along you tried playing the good guy, when the whole time you were just the bad guy scheming your way through it all."

I rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I'm just a little bet you made with Shuyin." She answered, folding her arms. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

What the hell?

"I'm not acting, I really don't know what you're talking about." I began. I rubbed my temples, I so wasn't in the mood for this. I just got done thinking about mom, I'm already hurting. " I never made any bet with him."

"Right. He told me how you tried to make a bet with him on who'd get me first, but he refused because he knew he'd feel bad. He said you've been bragging this whole time. And I saw that little text message you sent him, proving it. Mister "I win.""

"First of all I never made a bet with him. He's lying to you." I explained, getting really annoyed with these false accusations. "And that text message was taken out of context. It wasn't mean't like that. He's just manipulating you."

"Why would he lie? And the text message goes perfectly with what he said, Tidus. And it all makes sense, because all this time I thought you were just jealous a lot of the time, but really it was just anger because at times you felt that you were losing the bet."

"Yuna please, believe me, he made this all up."

"Of course you would say that because you wouldn't admit it." She said. "I'm sorry, but...I'm breaking up with you... if you even care."

My mouth fell open as she walked away from the door. I felt my body go numb, leaning against the doorframe for balance. Did that just happen? Am I dreaming, because if I am, this is a horrible nightmare.

I had the whole world in my hands for one day and just lost it in a matter of seconds.

She thinks I don't care. She thinks I've been using her to win a bet. She think's I've been playing her like a game. And she thinks it's over, but it's not because I won't let it be.

As for Shuyin, revenge's a bitch.

----  
Yuna's POV:

I made it to the street corner by Tidus and Gippal's house in Rikku's car before I broke down. I had shut off the car, leaning my forehead against the steering wheel as tears spilled from my eyes. They rolled slowly down my cheeks, some hitting my lips and I could taste the salt in them. Others just dripped off my chin.

A reviewer, TuXey, asked me how old the characters are. Tidus and Yuna are 23,

My heart had already begun to ache as I just gave up something I wanted for so long now. I felt like I had made a mistake, but I didn't right?

Like Shuyin said, he was just trying to snag me so he could win the bet. He hadn't mean't a word he told me about wanting to be with me. He couldn't have, I was just a bet.

I hate how I'm feeling uncertain about my decision when it's already been made and executed. It was the right thing to do, it had to be. I'm not going to allow a guy bet on me like I'm a racing horse. I wouldn't let myself stay in this to develop even more feelings for him so he could just let me loose when he was done with me. That would break me even more than it is right now.

I ran my hands over my face, wiping away all the fresh tears and the trails of the old ones. I sniffled and then heard my ringtone go off. I cleared my throat and picked up my phone, answering the call.

"Um hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Yuna?" A deep, but soft voice spoke. My mouth fell open in shock, my hand flying to my mouth.

"Dad?" I asked, the suprise evident in my voice.

"Yuna, I got your message. I agree, we should meet up. I'm in Zanarkand now as we speak."

I tilted my head in confusion. "How did you know I'm in Zanarkand?"

"Rikku told Cid and Cid told me. I guess word gets around."

I nodded to myself. "I suppose it does. So when can you meet up with me?"

"In an hour. Cid told me where you're residing at, as you know he was told by Rikku, so I'll be coming by in a limo."

"Alright. That sounds fine." I replied, wearing a smile on my face. I just want to resolve all of this. I want everything to go back to normal, when Dad and I got along.

"Okay, then I'll let you go and see you soon."

"Alright Dad, bye."

"Oh Yuna. Before you hang up, I want you to know I've missed you." He said, sending a pang to my heart. I didn't think I'd ever hear those words from him again and it was a good feeling to actually hear them.

"I've missed you too Dad." That said, I hung up.

That conversation lightened up my mood. I wiped my face down once more, before continuing on my way. I had to be happy, atleast appear happy when I see my father. He'll wonder what's wrong and I wouldn't want to explain all of this to him. Though the whole ordeal with Tidus would limit me from being my happiest, because as of now it seems like it will be a permanent dampener on my mood.

What can I do about that?

-  
Tidus' POV:

I finished up my beer as I strolled up to Wakka's door. I knocked on it a few times and seconds later, he came to the door.

"Throw this away for me, will you?" I asked, pushing the beer bottle against his chest and walked past him into his house. He grumbled something to himself that I couldn't make out, as he closed the door behind us.

I made myself at home, taking a seat on his couch, resting my feet on the glass table in front of it. I was anticipating Wakka's complaint. 5,4,3,2,1...

"Tidus! Get your feet off that table!" Wakka shouted, making his way over to the living room after throwing away the beer bottle. It's like deja vu every time. I love it.

I laughed and took my feet off the table. "Sorry bro'."

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what did you want to talk about?" He asked. I had called him before I made my way over here. A somber expression overtook my face.

"Well it's about Yuna..."

"Oh that's right, you guys are together now. Grats, ya." Wakka exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder. I looked down, only if we were.

"Not anymore. She broke up with me today." I replied, taking in a deep breath.

"That was only a day, ya? How'd you mess it up already, brudda?" Wakka asked.

"Shut u-I mean, I didn't mess anything up, ok man? " I began. "It's all the work of Shuyin, the best brother ever."

"What'd he do?" Wakka asked, knowing how my brother is. He'd seen this type of situation happen too many times, except for this time, it's more serious.

"He told Yuna I made some kind of bet that I'd snag Yuna first and that he said no to the bet because he would feel too "bad" to do that." I explained, with a sarcastic look on my face. "Oh and how I was bragging the whole time. And for his evidence, he used a text message I sent him that was too convient of timing for him and his little plan."

"What did the text say, ya?" Wakka asked, already getting an irritated look on his face. He has a distaste for Shuyin as I do.

"I said: If Yuna hasn't told you yet, we're going out. Meaning I win." I replied and added: "Which seems like it fits perfectly, but I didn't even mean it like that."

"Brudda, I guess it's time for revenge, ya." Wakka said, a smile working its way onto his face. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, bro'. That's what I'm talking about." I replied and we both did our handshake.

"He won't even know what hit him."

----

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It's been awhile since I updated, soorry. Here youuu gooo.

"Brudda, can you tell me now why we're here?" Wakka asked, as we sat kneeling behind Shuyin's car outside Shuyin's place. I smirked, pulling out two very sharp steak knives from my bag.

"Okay so here's the plan for right now: Since Shuyin has an important meeting with the team manager at 2:00 and it is now 1:25, we're going to slash two of his tires, so even if he has a spare, he won't be able to replace both. Genius right? "

Wakka smiled. "Ha, dude, anyone could've thought of that, but whatever. Let's do this." I handed Wakka a steak knife, and as I went to slash the front right tire, he went to slash the back right tire. I jabbed the wheel's thick material, gripping the knife's handle with both hands as I pulled the knife downward, causing a long line throughout the tire. Air bursted out from the gash as it deflated quickly. I looked behind me at Wakka who had done his job successfully and gave him a thumbs up.

We both got up, still crouched down behind Shuyin's car. We laughed and pounded each other's fists together. "First step of Taking Shuyin Down is complete."

"Haha, payback is feeling pretty amazing so far, brudda."

"Yeah I know. Now for step two. Let's go, bro'." I said, waving Wakka forward as I ran across the street to my car.

---

Yuna's POV:

I sat in a cafe a few minutes away from my place, staring down into my milky brown colored coffee, waiting for my father to arrive. My hands cupped my coffee cup, turning my attention to outside the window that laid beside me.

I sighed. Where was I supposed to start? What am I going to say when he get's here? The anticipation is killing me. My stomach started to churn as the anxiety ran through me, creating a numb feeling all over my body.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned to look. There my father was, a faint smile on his face wearing a gray suit with a black tie tucked inside of it.

"Hi father. Take a seat." I greeted gesturing towards the chair sitting across from me. He nodded and I took a sip of my coffee, enjoying the sweet but slightly bitter taste of it.

"Hello Yuna. It's good to see you after so long." He said, clasping his hands together on the table. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Same to you father." I replied, feeling slightly awkward. It's been awhile since I've seen him and the last time I did see him it was left off on a bad note.

"After thinking all this time, Yuna, I want to say sorry." My father began. "You just...remind me so much of her, it sometimes gets so hard to even look at you. And by pushing you away, I thought it'd be easier for me to heal. I know that doesn't justify anything I've said and done, but you've got to bear with me, I was just drunk 90% of the time you were around. I can't get over her death after so long and it puts me into bad shape after having to pretend to be perfectly fine at work."

"I understand it hurts. Believe me, I've had my days where I just want to stay in my room for days and cry, but eventually you have to stop moping around and try to move on. She'll always be there in your heart and you don't have to forget mom, but you can stop thinking about her death all day long. Mom wouldn't like to see you like this, to see us fighting like this. She would hate to see that her death triggered all this unhappiness. Be happy. For mom."

"I know..." He said, reaching over and placing his hands ontop of mine. "So from now on, no more drinking. No more blaming you and treating you horribly. I'm going to start treating you like you should be treated. Like a princess. Like the perfect daughter you are."

I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"So come back home. I've missed you." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked down, averting his gaze. Leave? After all that's happened...I couldn't leave.

"Dad..I can't.." I replied, withdrawing my hands into my lap. His eyes held a pleading expression.

"Please, Yuna."

----

Shuyin's POV:

I smoothed over a crisp white button-up as I looked at myself in the mirror, giving myself one last look before I headed out the door.

I took out my cell phone as I closed the door behind me. I dialed the team's manager's number and listened to a few rings before the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shaun, I'm on my way over now."

"Okay man. I'll see ya soon." Click. He hung up as I got into my car. I closed my phone shut and stuffed into my jeans' pocket. I started my car, listening to the silent purr of the engine before I eased on the gas pedal. The car coasted forward but I heard weird noises from the right side of the car and the steering became awkward and difficult.

What the hell?

I stopped the car, putting it into park. Leaving the keys in the ignition, I jumped out running to the right side of the car. Looking down, I examined the two tires and there was long slashed lines that ran through them. What the fuck? I kicked the tire and looked around, crinkling my eyebrows in furstration.

How did this happen!? Ahhh. Probably some stupid teenagers. I rubbed my temples and pulled my cell phone back out.

"Hey Shaun. Yeah, it's me. I may be a little late."

---

Tidus POV:

Wakka and I stood outside The Tribeca, a hotel that was extremely well known and popular in Zanarkand. Whenever Shuyin comes to town, him and his team like to get a presidential suite and talk buisness while drinking some very expensive wine and other alcohol.

"Step Two: Shuyin is supposed to meet up with Yuna for a little lunch date. Clasko, a guy I knew from high school, is a valet here. I filled him in on some details on the situation and agreed to lending me his valet uniform. So in my bag is the suit, a fake mustache and some sunglasses. I'm going to take the car Shuyin is coming in, drive it over to the gas station near by. You'll drive my car to that same gas station behind me and we'll drive off. Sound good?"

"Sounds great brudda. Good thinking this time."

"Yeah I know. So get out of my car so I can change."

Once Wakka was out out, I climbed into the back seat, throwing on the whole disguise. I put on the cap that went to the uniform last and jumped out of my car. Wakka was standing outside my car and I handed him the keys.

"Take care of her." I said, looking at my car then back at him. He laughed and pushed me forward.

"I'll try." He replied, as I jogged off to the entrance of the hotel, awaiting Shuyin's arrival. I'm hoping this disguise works well, I can't screw this up. I took in a deep breath as I watched a car roll up. Shuyin got out from the driver's side, carrying the keys to the vehicle with him. He looked at me and threw the keys into my hands as he brushed by obviously in a rush.

Haha.

I smiled and ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in. I started up the car and revved off, driving off to the gas station where I was supposed to meet up with Wakka. Once I was there, I quickly parked the car and jumped out. Wakka was leaning against my car with a grin equal to mine.

"Ahh brudda, you did it." He said, high fiving me.

I nodded. "Course I did bro'. So lets drive over to Shuyin's, drop this car off then drop you off, I'll get ready and then I'll go to Kimirhi's Grill where I'm pretty sure their date is at." I replied, twirling the keys around my finger. He nodded and walked over to my car.

"Step two complete." He yelled over my car and he climbed in. I nodded to myself, and got into Shuyin's replacement car and started it.

Winning has never felt so good.

---

Yuna's POV:

I sat at Kimirhi's Grill in the patio area, sipping on an iced tea. I looked around, looking for a certain blonde boy.

Where is he?

I took out my cellphone from my purse and flipped it open, looking at the time. It read 5:00. He was supposed to meet me at 4:30. I sighed and looked over some bushes and the gate that sat by my table. I didn't even see one blonde head.

I squeezed the already squeezed lemon into my iced tea, trying to get a little more juice in there. Failed. I put the lemon aside and began tapping my foot impatiently.

"He hasn't showed has he?" A voice said from behind me. A voice that was very recognizable.

Tidus.

"Not like it's your buisness." I replied, taking out my phone once again and began to text Shuyin.

'Where are you? I've been waiting for 30 minutes.'

"He's not going to show for awhile." Tidus said, walking around and taking the seat in front of me. He wore a shirt that matched his cearulean blue eyes, enhancing their color, striking me as beautiful. I had to try and not stare because I know if I did I would soften up and give in to whatever he said. I tried to glare at him, but I knew it wasn't working as it just widened the grin on his face.

"And why's that?" I said, sitting up.

"Not like it's your buisness." He replied, copying my line from previously. That was fustrating.

"Ugh...why are you here Tidus?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I'd just broken up with him and was about to be on a date with his brother, why would he want to see me?

"Uh well to talk to you." Tidus answered, leaning forward in his seat, putting his elbows on the table. His expression and tone was so sincere that it was becoming so hard to just resist pulling him forward and kissing him. He looks so irresistable right now. Ahh..I've got to get a grip on myself.

"About...?"

"...us."

"What about us?"

"Ahhh...you know what I'm talking about Yuna." Tidus said, getting fustrated himself. Aww he looks so-nope, I'm not going to finish that thought, what happened to getting a grip? I rubbed my temple, wishing this was easier. Wishing that I could just be rude and brush him off so he'll walk away and it'll be easier for my heart and I. Easier for Shuyin and I to advance. Easier to get over the jerk that broke my heart when he was just playing games.

Too bad I know it isn't easy and that forgetting him won't happen. Maybe going with my father would help. I could get away from this mess...though then again I wouldn't have the heart to leave.

"Well...I'm not going to be the one to start the conversation, especially when you were the one that did wrong, not me."

"Well before I start, do you promise to listen, to really listen this time?" He asked and I nodded, folding my hands in my lap.

"I'm going to say this point blankly: You have to trust me when I say I wasn't playing any games. I would never want to do that to you. Shuyin is just manipulating you into thinking that so he could steal you from me."

"I'm not going to say what you just said isn't true, but why would he want to steal me from you?" I asked.

"It's just something that Shuyin has always done. He's always taken or attempted to take girls I've been interested in. It's all a game to him and he enjoys it. That's why I hate when he comes to town, all my relationship are corrupted by him."

"Hmm.."I replied, soaking it all in. So what if what he's saying is true, and I had just broken up with him for false reasons? I can already feel the guilt sinking in. "I don't know Tidus..."

"Please, I'm not lying. You can even ask Wakka or Lulu, he's a backstabber and a liar. He is not to be trusted. But I am, and when I say he's lying, I mean it."

"I guess I could always speak with Lulu about this." I said, considering the idea. It wouldn't hurt to hear what someone on the outside has to say about this.

"You won't regret it. " Tidus replied with a smile that still melts my heart. I saw his eyes focus on something behind me and got up from his chair. I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to ask what's wrong, but he interrupted me with the answer.

"I see Shuyin coming. Remember what I said." He said walking to my side, planting a kiss on my cheek and walking quickly away from the table and leaving the resturant. I placed my hand on my cheek and smiled.

Shuyin came around, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Some freak accidents kept happening with my cars. I was late to my meeting with the team, whom had been very angry with me. I was about 30 minutes late. So they extended the meeting. Then the car I came in to the hotel we met at was missing which was a friend of mine's, who I told and now he's pissed at me and I got to get him a new car. Ah...a lot of things just went wrong. Sorry again."

I smiled to myself, knowing that was of Tidus' doings. He did all that just to talk to me for about 10 minutes and try to convince me to believe him. Maybe he really is telling the truth.

"It's okay." I reassured.

"You sure? I feel horrible. I'm 40 minutes late, I can't believe you waited this long."

"Yeah well I had some things that occupied me." I replied, thinking of a certain person. He smiled and nodded.

"So let's eat."

-----

Could've been better, but yeah, still hoped you liked. _**REVIEEEEWWWWWWW!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter. Just warning, there is a little sexual content in this chapter, not much though. This _is_ a rated M story, so yeah.

Enjoy.

**---**

"So I talked to my dad yesterday." I began, sitting in the living room with Lulu and Rikku with the TV on in the background. Their eyes widened, both surprised.

"Well how did it go?" Lulu asked speaking up first, looking genuinely curious. Rikku smiled and spoke.

"Yeah Yunie, did he say sorry? What happened?" Rikku asked eagerly, as if she was digging for some gossip. I sighed.

"It did, but there's one thing that he wants me to do." I answered, looking down into my folded hands that laid in my lap. I fidgeted just thinking about it.

"Which is?" Lulu asked.

"He wants me to go back home with him." I replied, looking back up at them to see their reactions. Lulu just frowned at first.

"The hell? Nooo, Yunie you can't leave me." Rikku pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip, having a puppy dog expression on her face. I smiled weakly at her.

"When does he leave?" Lulu asked.

"Saturday. Today is Thursday. So in 2 days." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh Yunie, noooo. Are you really leaving me?" Rikku piped up again. Her green eyes swirled with sadness as she leaned forward in anticipation.

"I...I don't know. Most of me doesn't want to go, but if I don't go I'll be letting my father down." I answered, as a frown found it's way onto my face. I looked at Lulu and I could see the sadness in her eyes. Seeing them both like this made me lean even more towards to staying, how could I leave them? They really do care about me.

"Well I'll say this now Yuna, that I don't want you to go. But if you choose to leave, I'd really miss you." Lulu stated, taking the more mature route than Rikku who continued to plead and beg.

"Lulu, don't make it seem like it's okay if she left. Ugh, Yuna, don't go. You just got here and can you really imagine leaving all of this behind?" Rikku said, half seriously as she used my real name for once in a very long while. She's right though, how could I leave? After everything that's happened, and all that I've met, could I really work up the nerve to just get up and leave? Especially in two days?

I don't think so. It hurts just to think about it.

"All I'm saying is that don't let your father make the choice for you, the choice is yours." Lulu said, relieving some of the pressure I felt at that moment. That's what I loved about her, she didn't push me into anything, she encouraged me to make the right choice. For me.

I sighed. "Well I have one more day to think about it. I don't feel like worrying about it right now, it makes me sad." I replied, leaning back on the couch, crossing my legs and taking a deep breath. As I looked to the side, I remembered to ask Lulu a very important question.

"Hey Lulu?" I asked, looking at her. Her eyes perked up as she heard her name.

"Yes Yuna?"

"Is it true that Shuyin likes to mess with Tidus' relationships?" I asked, getting straight to the point. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly nodded.

"Shuyin is a...cruel person, to put it nicely, when he wants to be. And Tidus has seen the most of that side. Shuyin likes to mess with Tidus' head, and one way to do so is to lure his girlfriends away from him and take them for himself.  
He's...selfish."

So he was telling the truth.

"So would you agree that Shuyin is just trying to steal me away from Tidus?"

"Sounds very likely and possible. It wouldn't be a surprise, that's how Shuyin is." Lulu replied with a shrug of her shoulders. I crinkled my eyebrows and thought about Shuyin. So there's a high chance he's really the one playing me like a game. Ahhh...

"I think so too, even though I don't know the guy. I mean he was a jerk when I first met him even though he looked oh-so-good." Rikku added in, supporting Lulu. I nodded and zoned out in my thoughts.

I can't believe this, I really can't. He turned it around all on me, fooling me into believing him. I was so gullible, I fell into his trap at a drop of a dime. I feel so stupid and guilty. Tidus was right and I was just calling him a liar and wouldn't take his word. And I liked Tidus the most which makes it worse, because I should be believing him instead of Shuyin if anything. I should've given Tidus more credit, why would he lie? Then again I said the same thing about Shuyin, and look at what he did. Though then again, Tidus told the truth and I know now I can trust him.

I took my phone out of my pocket and began texting.

_'Meet up with me?'_

"Who are you texting?" Rikku asked, trying to sneek a peak. I glared and covered the screen of my phone.

"Nosy." I said, leaning away from her. She tried to get another look, but I just pushed her back. "Go away."

"Oh come on Yunie, are you writing a loooooove note?" Rikku teased, nudging my shoulder with her hand.

"No Rikku I'm not." I replied scooting away from her on couch. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out.

'_Just tell me where and I'll be there.'_

**---**

So she wants to meet up, which means she must know the truth. Shuyin is wrong and I'm right. Finally she knows the bastard isn't what she thought he was, that all he is a scheming liar.

I smiled, clapping my hands together, rubbing them against one another. Shuyin can't ruin this for me. Not this time.

I walked over to Wakka's closet when I put all my shirts in, flipping through the clothes that all hung on hangers. I saw the shirt that I wanted to wear and took it off its hanger. It was a slim fitting black short sleeved button up. It had cargo chest pockets and fit comfortably. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt to the third to last button. I then walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of medium wash jeans with a slight fading in the thighs and distresses around the pockets and slipped them on. I pulled a black belt through my jeans' belt hoops and buckled it closed. I slipped on some shoes and my usual diamond earrings then sprayed on my Burberry cologne. I inhaled the scent and smiled to myself, looking at my reflection.

Yuna wants to just hang out at my house and since Wakka isn't home, I thought it'd be a good idea. Just us two alone, free to talk without any interruptions. And maybe more than just tal-

No none of that. No dirty thoughts. We're just going to talk, that's what she wants. Nothing more.

As I was convincing myself, I heard the doorbell ring. I checked myself in the mirror one more time and went downstairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and saw Yuna standing there. I rose my eyebrows, Yevon she was beautiful. She wore a dark blue simple, but still pretty banded empire waist tube dress. She wore dark blue pumps that matched her dress that had cork heels. Her choice of shoes made her taller, but not as tall as me. I smiled on the inside at that thought, she's short. She wore a pair of small pearl earrings with a necklace to match. And besides her outfit, the perfume was alluring.  
The unknown scent fluttered itself into my nostrils, making me feel giddy and a warm sensation filled my chest.

"Hello." She said simply, looking up at me with a smile. I was resisting the urge to touch her, I wanted to so bad. Her skin looked so soft and smooth.

"Come in." I replied, moving out of her way, holding my arm out as if to show her the way. She nodded, walking past me, giving me another whiff of her scent. I was going to have to try really, really hard to contain myself. Her exposed shoulders made me wa-

"So." Yuna said simply once again, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, facing me. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to her, sitting next to her.

"So." I replied, knowing she has something to tell me. Her eyes flickered away from mine for a moment. She was thinking.

"I'm sorry." She began, keeping her eyes away, crinkling her eyebrows as she continued to think. "I was so stupid to believe him and not you. You were right, I was wrong."

"It's ok-"

"No it's not." She said her eyes flickering back to me angrily. Not angry at me, but herself. "He tricked me and turned me against you and I didn't even know what was _really_ going on. I thought you betrayed me, but who really was betraying me was right under my nose, whispering lies into my ear. You warned me and I just brushed you off." She looked down at her lap.

I put my finger under her chin, guiding her head to face me. "I forgive you. He's manipulative and it's easy to fall for his tricks. Other girls have done so, but they never came back and realized they were wrong. You did. Atleast you're apologizing and I'm glad that I have you back here with me."

"So, you're the one that messed with all of Shuyin's car?" She asked, the question lightening up her face.

"Haha, of course. Only I could do such awesome pranks." I said cockily, putting my hands on my chest. She nudged me with her fist and giggled.

"You're so lame. I'm happy you did it, I know now he deserved it."

"He did deserve it and I did it for you, so I could talk to you. Sure it had its benefits on the side like getting him in trouble, but the main focus was you."

"I just...I um why did you give me another chance? I don't deserve it. " She said, her smile turning upside down. "Most would've given up."

"We'll I'm not like most people. I gave you another chance because I like you a lot. I couldn't let it end like that. And I knew it wasn't your fault, you're too nice to intentionally leave me for my brother."

"Well to tell you the truth, I've always liked you more than your brother." Yuna admitted and it almost sounded seductive the way she said it. She placed one her hands ontop of one of mine and I smirked.

"And to tell you the truth, I've always liked you more than him too." I joked. Wow that was lame, I can't believe I just said that. I mentally slapped myself.

"Well I should hope so." She said smiling, tilting her head so that all her hair fell over one shoulder. She was looking more irresistable by the minute. I placed my other hand on the exposed part of her thigh and looked her in the eyes. She glanced at my hand and back at me, raising an eyebrow. I took the chance and leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was quickly heated. I put my hands on the back of her thighs and pulled her forward onto my lap, and ended up putting her in a straddling postion on my lap. We began running our hands through each other's hair, getting really into it. Our kisses got rougher as I bit on her bottom lip, sliding my tounge into her mouth. I felt her long, gentle fingers fiddle with the top button of my shirt and before I knew it my shirt was unbuttoned all the way, exposing my bare chest and stomach. She ran her hands up my stomach and onto my chest. I felt her hands slightly shaking and I knew it was from how fast of a pace we were going at and I'm guessing inexperience. Neither of us expected this.

And before I could think another thought or before anything else could happen, Wakka and Lulu come bursting through the doors with huge grins, holding hands. Looks like a certain two people were planning to get it on.

Yuna jumped off of me, standing up, straightening out her hair and dress with her hands. Both of our faces went red with embarressment trying to reorganize ourselves. I stood up with an expression like a deer in headlights. I then realized my shirt was buttoned and hastily started buttoning up my shirt.

"It isn't what it looks like." Yuna said even though she knew it was exactly what it looked like.

"Then what was it? You dropped something down his throat and you were trying to get it back? With your tounge?" Lulu said, raising an eyebrow with her arms folded. I laughed and Yuna nudged me.

"Well when you put it that way...it was exactly what it looked like." I admitted and Yuna punched my shoulder and looked at me with a what-the-fuck expression. I shrugged and looked back at Wakka and Lulu.

"Atta' boy." Wakka said giving me a thumb ups and a wink. I did the same back, and Yuna punched me again and Lulu had slapped Wakka on the arm. The girls looked at us like we were stupid and we both shrugged.

"Ahh, that hurts, you keep hitting me in the same spot." I said, furrowing my eyebrows, rubbing my arms. Yuna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well you deserved it."

"Weren't you two fighting the last time I talked to you?" Wakka asked me. I scratched the back of my head and nodded.

"Yeah well, we talked."

"And got it on." Wakka said nodding his head in approvement.

"That was quick." Lulu said with a confused look on her face. I looked at Yuna who looked kind of ashamed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." Yuna mumbled.

"Yeaaah well me and Lulu are going to my room. You kids have fun." Wakka said smiling. He began chasing Lulu up the stairs, tickling her on the way. The sight was slightly sickening, it was like grandma and grandpa on their way upstairs to go do it. Something you don't want to imagine.

Yuna and I turned towards each other awkwardly.

"Soooo..." I said, looking around the room for a moment. "I think we should continue where we left off." I moved closer, but her hands planted themselves on my chest pushing me back.

"I don't think so." She replied, going back over to the couch, taking a seat back on it.

"Haha."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Tidus? Tell me." She demanded, bringing her eyebrows down in a fustrated expression. She looked so adorable when she was mad.

"You've never done it before have you?" I asked and she went completely red. I laughed at the sight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, standing up and walking over to the glass sliding door in the back of the room, looking out at the backyard. I got up following after her and stood closely behind her.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said running my hands along her arms. I could feel the goosebumps spread themselves along her upper arms as my hands ran against her skin.

"Hypothetically, so what if I haven't done it before?" She asked. I smirked.

"Well that just leaves me room to teach you a lot of things." I said, whispering into her ear. I kissed along the outerlobe of her ear. I thought I heard her moan before she turned around, facing me.

"Well what if the student knows more than the teacher?" She said looking up at me, lacing her fingers with eyes perked at the comment, but I tried to keep my cool, I didn't want to look like some nerd who's finally getting some ass for once. I mean really, do I look like I haven't gotten' any?

"Then I think it's time for the student to show the teacher what she's learned."

"Oh really?" She said, inching closer, sliding her hands onto my chest.

"Really." I said, making my move and started slowly leaning in before she pulled away, pushing off my chest.

"Too bad." She said perkily as she walked happily over to the couch. My mouth dropped. Wow. That was just as bad as Wakka cockblocking whenever he comes, interrupting at the worst times.

She's kidding right?

I turned around with my mouth still hanging open as she turned on the TV casually as if she didn't do what she just did. She looked at me and grinned.

"Close your mouth sweetie, you're going to catch flies." She said almost deviously. I finally closed my mouth, still baffled as I sat down next her.

I guess she's not kidding.

"So I have some news." She began and I gave her a what-the-fuck look. She sighed and shook her head.

"Did you really think I was going to give in this quick? We've barely even been in a relationship." Yuna replied. "Plus that was getting you back for that virgin comment."

"Ah.." I muttered, still speechless.

"Anyways I have some news." She said, keeping her gaze on the TV.

"And what might that be?" I asked, leaning back in my seat, forgetting the previous event.

"My dad and I talked. We settled the tension between us and he wants me to go back home with him." She explained and started flipping through the channels, as if what she just said mean't nothing. I took the remote and shut the TV off. I turned my whole body to the side, facing her completely.

"Well...are you going to go?" I asked, my face hardening. Imagining Yuna gone is heartbreaking enough, and if she was actually gone, I don't know what I would do without her.

"Well I don't think I want too." She began and turned to look at me. "I don't think I could have the heart to leave you. And everyone else of course."

"I don't want you to go." I mumbled. "I couldn't imagine life without you now. I know it may be too soon to say so, but it's true."

"Oh Tidus." She said, looking into my eyes, giving them a good long stare. "I feel the same."

"Then don't go." I replied, taking her hands into mine, giving them a squeeze. She bit down on her lip and looked away.

"It's not that simple. What about my father? I can't just leave him..." She said, speaking softly now. I can tell she's one of those people that feel sympathetic and bad about everything, that her conscience eats at her whenever she lets someone down even if it's unintentional.

"Yes you can. You're old enough to be living on your own, you shouldn't have to stay with your dad for the rest of your life. It's just a burden."

"I know..."

"Then stay...for me." I said with pleading eyes. I would get down on my knees and beg if I had to. I need her too much now, I'm too attached.

**----**

Shuyin's POV:

I've called Yuna multiple times today. No answers. Not once. What is she doing? Maybe brother got to her...Naah, she hates him, she'd never talk to him again. I have her wrapped too tightly around my li- I mean story to go back to him.

One more time. One more call couldn't hurt. Ring ring rin-

"Hello." Her voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"Hey you. Would you like to go out to eat with me?" I asked politely, taking a seat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with my watch. A silence took over the phone as I waited for an answer. "Uh hello?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Um, sure why not?" She answered, sounding a bit distant. What was her problem?

"You okay?"

"Yeah just fine. I'll meet you at the Besaid Grill at seven." Click.

Did she just hang up on me? Well atleast she told me where to be and when to be there. I shrugged, getting up from the bed. It's probably that time of the month and she's just acting weird.

I went over to my dresser, pulling open a drawer, looking down at all the neatly folded clothes. I thumbed through some shirts and such before I found an ordinary white polo and then my bright fitting red crewneck long-sleeved sweater. I pulled the white polo on and then the sweater on afterwards. I adjusted the polo's collar, making it so that it stuck out of the sweater's neck. I smoothed my hands along the front side and pulled out a pair of lightwash jeans with heavy distressing and a few small rips alongside the pockets. I slipped on some shoes and sprayed on some Giorgio Armani cologne.

**Hour Later, Besaid Grill:**

As I arrived at Besaid Grill, I spotted Yuna in the corner sitting in a two person window seat. She sat in a poised position, her legs crossed and her eyebrows tugged downwards in a very serious expression as she stared out the window, seeming to be thinking hard about something.

As I neared, she noticed my presence and glanced my way. She wore a very dark brown cashmere long-sleeved fitting blazer with a white tanktop underneath. The blazer had a two button closure with two front flap pockets on the stomach area. She wore a pair of medium wash bootcut jeans with little distress around the pockets and a pair of black mid-heel leather pumps. A long silver chain with a small heart pendant hung from her neck, stopping midway through her torso.

I smirked, taking a seat down in front of her. Her head was still tilted toward the window, but her eyes were on me. "This won't take long. I just have a few things to say."

I rose an eyebrow, leaning my elbows onto the table, my chin resting on my folded hands. "This can take as long as you want it too."

"But I don't want it too. Not as long as it's with you."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sat up, turning her body to face me fully now. Her expression turning to an angry one. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I smirked as she took a sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on me. "I'm afraid I don't."

She got angrier, and I think I'm getting the hint. "Quit the innocent act, you manipulative liar."

I laughed an evil laugh, leaning back into my chair, folding my hands in my lap. "Oh, that. You finally found out. Took awhile, but atleast you did."

"I trusted you and you betrayed me. I can't believe you." She said, squinting her eyes angrily at me, staring me hard in the face, shaking her head in disbelief and disappointment.

"I know. I'm sorry. " I put simply, and I could tell that she knows it wasn't sincere.

"No you're not. I don't ever want to see you again." She said, picking up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. "Goodbye Shuyin."

"Now just wait a minute." I said and she did. "Let's not be dramatic, I do like you Yuna, I really do."

"Bullshit." She said simply, and it actually did slightly shock me. I've never heard her curse, didn't think she did.

"No really. So let's just let this blow over and we go over to my place." I said, smirking. "And have fun."

What happened next wasn't exactly what I expected. Yuna picked up her drink and threw its contents at my face. I sat there as the liquid, dripped down my hair, face and shirt. My mouth dropped open.

"You stupid bitch. You're going to regret that." I spat, yelling as she got up to walk. "Watch out, Yuna. You'll regret leaving me and for that drink."

"Sure, sure. Byeee." She said, as she walked off, leaving the resturant.

And she thinks I'm joking.

**---**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story so far, I really appreciate it. Just reminding you all of that.**


	15. Chapter 15

Yuna's POV:

So here we are: Me and Rikku just relaxing here on the steps of the porch, sipping on some lemonade. Rikku decided we needed our lawn mowed, so who does she pick to do so? Her new boy toy Gippal. With his shirt off. What a pervert. And why am I here? She forced me too so she wouldn't seem as much as a pervert as she already is, she said if she had a friend with her it would make it look innocent. "To make sure he's doing it right." Is what she said. She'd blackmail me if I didn't. She sucks.

"This lemonade is actually pretty good, Rikku." I said, taking another sip of my drink. My throat was so dry and when I took a sip of the drink, I could feel it go all the way down to my stomach. It was kind of cool. My mind then drifted to Tidus and I started hoping that he wouldn't pop out of nowhere, it would be slightly awkward if he saw me sitting here with Rikku as one of his best friends mowed my lawn without his shirt. I mean this doesn't look wrong at all, right? Wrong.

"His body is pretty nice." Rikku replied, stuck in her dazed state, watching Gippal. I know she was just fantasizing about his muscles and his body glistening with sweat. Gross. I don't even want to imagine what exactly she's thinking.

"Can we not, ya' know, talk about that." I said, rolling my eyes, putting my chin in my hand, bored. I'd rather not stare at Gippal's body for an hour, ugh, Rikku sucks.

"Oh because you'd rather talk about Tidus' body, right?" Rikku teased, tearing herself away from Gippal for the moment. I punched her in the shoulder. The one thing that can tear Rikku from her fantasies is teasing me about boys.

I blushed a crimson red and looked away. "Shut up, Rikku. We're not talking about that either."

"Okay Yunie, whatever you say." She said, smiling as she was turning her focus back to Gippal, who was now retreating to the back of the house. "Awww he's gone."

"Wow...pervert." I said, shaking my head, taking another sip of my drink.

I saw Rikku stand up, going all googily eyes. What now? Gippal is in the back now.

I heard a revving engine and looked up to see a man on a motorcycle, pulling into the driveway. He wore a pair of jeans with a black zip front leather jacket with a button tab standing collar. It had a thick red stripe going down each arm outlined with a white line. His helmet and bike matched that jacket.

Who is this guy?

He took his keys out of the ignition, turned off his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He shaked his hair free of helmet-hair and held his helmet at his side.

Ugh Shuyin.

"Yunie, there's a very sexy man in your driveway. If you don't want him, I'll have him." Rikku whispered eagerly and I shook my head. Can't she stick with one guy?

"That's Shuyin Rikku." I said, glaring daggers at Shuyin. Why is he here? I crossed my arms in aggravation, but also in curiousity.

"I don't care what his name is." Rikku replied with a huge grin on her face, scanning her eyes up and down along Shuyin's body, so obviously checking him out. She looked like a dog slobbering over a fresh steak, that taunted the dog just by laying there. Boy crazy much?

"Hello Yuna." He greeted, trying his best to look innocent and genuine as he smiled at me. Did he not just call me a stupid bitch yesterday?

"What do you want Shuyin? Didn't think you'd want to talk to me after yesterday, afterall, I am a stupid bitch." I replied, folding my arms, raising my eyebrows. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back momentarily, before it fell back in it's usual style.

"I wanted to talk." He began. He shifted his eyes at Rikku then back at me. "And I would never call you a bitch, I think you misinterpreted what I said. I'm sorry that you thought I said that."

"The facade is over, you no longer have to act like you're this amiable, sweet and friendly guy."

"Oh Yuna, I'm not acting. I'm being sincere here. Anyways can we step aside and speak for a moment?" He asked, getting off his bike, placing his helmet ontop of it. If I didn't hate him right now, I'd be finding him very attractive at the moment. But I feel almost disgusting thinking that thought. He's a jerk.

"With you? I'll think I'd like to pass." I scoffed, shaking my head, avoiding looking at him.

"Yunie, don't be so rude. Go talk to the guy." Rikku urged, pushing me along. "Oh and tell him about me while you're at it." She added, whispering into my ear. I gave her a why-are-you-doing-this-to-me look as she pushed me more towards Shuyin.

Rikku made her way back to the porch as we spoke, pouring herself some more lemonade.

"What do you want Shuyin?"

"I thought I'd give you another chance, since I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday, I mean really." He said, folding his arms across his chest, inching his way closer to me. "I know you can't resist this."

I put my hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. "The only thing that I know is that there is no resistance because I don't want you. I was just this little pawn in your game and you're mad because you seem to have lost at your own game."

"Don't lie to yourself Yuna. My 'game' is not over yet, so now I'm giving you one last chance before I decide to have revenge." He began, regaining his balance. He leaned into my ear to whisper. "And trust me, revenge won't be pretty."

I threw my head to the side, moving my ear away from his lips and folded my arms. " Please just go home Shuyin."

He smirked evily. "Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn ya'." He shifted his eyes over to Rikku and waved. Rikku bit her lip, smiling as she waved back eagerly.

"Your cousin's hot." Shuyin said as he put on his helmet as if that mean't anything to me. He jumped on his bike, started it and backed out. He revved it loudly and drove down the street, managing to pull off a wheelie as he did so.

Show off.

I shook my head and walked back over to Rikku. She stood up and almost power walked over to me. I could feel the excitement radiating off of her, even at 10 feet away.

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing." I answered brushing past her and towards the door. She pouted her lip out in disappointment and followed me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Yuuuunie." She pestered as we entered the house and walked into the kitchen as I went to retrieve something to eat. The first thing I saw was an apple and I picked it up, munching on it.

"Ahhh." I replied, hating the sound of her whining voice. I bit my lip and responded truthfully to her nagging question. "He said you're hot, will you please be quiet now?"

"Ohhhh Yunniiiee!!" She exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes, chewing on my apple, as I leaned against the counter. I instantly regretted telling her because she just might fall into the same trap I fell into. Shuyin is charming and easy to fall for. I can just see it happening.

"Don't get excited Rikku. He's dangerous, stay away from him." I warned. For the first time, she rolled her eyes at me as if what _I_ was saying was ridiculous.

"You only got screwed over because of Tidus. Me, he wants me for me." Rikku said dreamily. I pretended to gag myself with my finger and walked past her into the living room.

"Oh Rikku, I'm almost positive that he's going to hurt you. He wants you to get back at me. Revenge. He even said it himself, he wants me to pay for leaving him and he's going to do that by hurting you."

"Geez Yunie, didn't know you were so jealous. He's over you and wants me now. Deal with it."

"Ugh that's not it at all, I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for you. I'm trying to be a good friend, a good cousin" I said, sitting down on a love seat in the living room, grabbing the remote off the arm of the couch. I switched on the TV, flipping through some channels. "You should listen to my advice."

"Well you can be a good _friend_, a good _cousin_ by butting out of my buisness." Rikku said nastily, walking out of the room and down the hall to her room.

I shook my head for the millionth time today and frowned. I'm starting to get really worried. If she won't listen to me, I won't be able to stop the inevitable.

----

Tidus' POV:

I slipped a basic black tee shirt over my head and then my arms through the sleeves of an unzipped gray hoodie. I heard my phone vibrate on my bed and smiled. Yuna and I were texting.

_'So I was thinking you should come over.'_

I thought for a moment and texted back. '_And what would we do if I did?_' I laughed and walked over to the dresser, still in my boxers and picked out a pair of light wash jeans. I pulled them on and slipped a brown belt through the loops.

_'Why do you ask? Have something in mind?_' She replied and a huge grin broke out onto my face, my fingers speedily making their way back and forth on my phone's keyboard. _'I have a lot of things in mind that me and you should do.'_

I shoved my phone into my pocket, rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and left the room. I jogged downstairs and spotted Wakka watching TV, while on the phone. I'm guessing that he was speaking with Lulu.

"Hey budddy." I greeted, walking into the living room. Wakka put his finger up, silencing me. I grunted at this gesture. "How rude."

He just brushed me off by looking away and he continued talking into the mouthpiece. I grunted louder and a mischevious smile worked its way on my face. I backed up, giving myself plenty of space before I ran towards the couch and just as I was jumping onto Wakka, he saw me, but didn't have enough time to react. I landed in his lap and looked up at him.

I tried getting my mouth close to the phone and started making kissy noises. Wakka had an angry expression as he pushed me off the couch and I fell onto the floor.

"Go away. I'm on the phone." Wakka shooed, waving me away with his hand. I slapped his hand and his head turned sharply to look at me. "Tidus don't make me hurt you."

"Ooooooh, I'm scared." I mocked, laughing and rubbed my stomach as I did so. "We'll have to do this later, I'm going to Yuna's."

"Thank you. Please leave." Wakka said and I pretended to gasp, faking to be offended. I put my hand on my chest.

"That hurts, it really does."

"Too bad." Wakka shrugged. "Don't you have someplace to be?" I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Then go."

I faked a frown and he just rolled his eyes at me. I got up from the floor and headed for the door. "Dinner better be ready when I get home, mister." That said I left the house, in a already hyped up mood. Messing with Wakka always has been fun.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and checked for a new message. I had one of course.

_'Well maybe we can try those things out.'_

I chuckled and got into my car.

---

When I got to Yuna's the sun was setting, casting an array of colors across the sky, consisting of blues, pinks and purples. And as I was making my way out of my car, Yuna was standing in the driveway with the the sun right behind her, illuminating her form. She seemed angel-like with the light shining upon her like that. I smiled and walked up to her, immediately taking her hands into mine and planting a kiss on her lips. I could feel her smiling and she pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked softly, looking up at me. Yevon she's beautiful I thought as I ran my thumb along her cheek gently and shook my head.

"Just for being you." I replied sweetly and she wrapped her arms around my neck, getting onto her tippy toes, hugging me tightly. I lifted her up securing my arms around her waist and she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and I did the same back.

"You're so cute, you know?" She mumbled, resting her head against my shoulder. I listened to the soft sound of her breathing, her breath fanning against my neck. It almost tickled.

"YUNIE!" A voice screeched from behind Yuna. I immediately recognized it, my ears ringing in annoyance. I planted Yuna on her feet and turned around, blocking Yuna from seeing Rikku. I looked over my shoulder keeping my arms around Yuna checking to see if Rikku was still there. And she was. Yuna peeked around my arm at Rikku, sliding her hands onto my chest.

"Yes?" Yuna asked and Rikku braced to burst out her "exciting" news before I ruined it by speaking first.

"Yeah, what do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" I groaned, glaring at her. Rikku rose an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Yunie, I think it's time for a new boyfriend." Rikku suggested, glaring back at me. I turned around to face her and crossed my arms.

"Well Yuna, I think it's time for a new cousin."

"Well I think it's time for both of you to grow up." Yuna said, shaking her head and headed back towards the house. Rikku stuck her tounge out at me as she brushed past following after Yuna.

"That doesn't even make sense Tidus, you're stupid. You can't get new cousins." Rikku commented as she passed, making a duh face at me. I stood there for a moment, thinking about what I said then suddenly felt stupid.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking towards the house like the other two. The streetlamps turned on behind me, their streaks of darkened yellow shining against the streets as the nightfall came around.

I saw Yuna sitting on the couch and I jumped onto the couch into the seat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She smiled and just shook her head. I'm guessing she's used to Rikku and I's immaturity.

"Sorry babe, I was being childish." I said then kissed her on the cheek. Rikku then came into the living room, munching on an apple.

"Okay my turn. Guess who asked me out to a party tonight?" Rikku said, containing her self from squealing in excitement. She held her arms against her chest, her fists shaking with concealed enthusiasm.

Yuna stiffened and sat up. "Please don't tell me it was Shuyin?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Yuna to Rikku. How does Shuyin even know Rikku enough to ask her out? I thought they only met once, that one time here, but they didn't even talk. What's going on here?

"Yes, it was! Good guess. It's going to be so much fun." Rikku exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I can't let you go Rikku. I know he's just using you to get to me. I won't let you get hurt." Yuna said, shifting in her seat to face towards Rikku. Rikku put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to get hurt, don't worry. Don't be such a partypooper." Rikku replied and turned towards the hallway and spoke over her shoulder. "See you later."

She walked off into her room, waving her hand behind her. Yuna shook her head and sank back into her seat, folding her arms. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion and I looked down at Yuna. I rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, she was upset.

"What's up with that? Shuyin doesn't even know Rikku." I said and Yuna just shook her head before looking up at me. I looked down at her eyes that were being illuminated by the overhead light. Her eyes wide and worried, she looked adorable. Like a little kid that I just wanted to scoop up into my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair as I awaited an answer.

"Well he saw her earlier today. He pulled me aside telling me he'd give me on more chance. I said that I didn't want another chance and such, and he just said he was going to have revenge. So just before he left, he said Rikku was hot. At first, I thought nothing of it, even telling Rikku about it after she kept nagging me about what he said because she had told me to say something about her to him before him and I talked privately. Later on, Rikku had left to somewhere which leads to what just happened." She explaining, blurting out her words so quickly and breathlessly that I had to pay sharp attention to get every word.

I let it soak in for a moment before responding. "Ugh that asshole."

Yuna nodded in agreement. "What should we do?" She began twisting the ring on her finger and fiddling with her fingers, a habit she had when she was nervous or worried.

I placed my hand on her fidgeting fingers, stopping them. "Find a way to intervene. There's no way to stop her from getting to the party, but we can always kidnap her from the party."

She stared down at our hands for a moment before lacing her fingers with mine. "Well we'll have to figure out what party first though. How can we figure that out without seeming suspicous?"

I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. "Shuyin has a pretty regular crew he hangs with when he goes to parties and stuff. I know some of them, I can always call one of them."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to go and try to talk to her." She patted my thigh and got up, leaving to Rikku's room.

Yuna's POV:

I knocked on Rikku's door lightly. I heard shuffling and such before she came to the door and opened it. She sighed and turned around once she saw it was me.

"Rikku I..."

"If you came to lecture me, you might as well turn around and leave. I'm going whether you like it or not, Yunie." Rikku retorted, walking over to her mirror and holding out a dress in front of her. She modeled in front of it, twisting and turning, getting a look at how she'd look at all angles.

"Please Rikku, it's not lecturing. And who says I came to talk about Shuyin anyway?" I asked, taking a seat on her bed. She looked at me suspicously and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you come here?"

"You're my cousin, I'm not allowed to just talk to you?" I questioned. Rikku eyed me with unsure eyes. I smiled and continued. "So do you know anyone at this party?"

She smiled at me and I knew I got her hooked. Now I just have to oh so casually convince her not to go. "Well...no. I just know Shuyin, but I'm sure he'll introduce me to people."

"Do you even know where this party is?" I asked, criss crossing my legs on Rikku's bed, leaning forward as I tried to seem genuinely interested. Rikku laid the dress back onto her bed, beside me. She sat on the other side of me.

"Yeah. A lot of the Abes' hold parties there. I just know it's going to be so much fun! And who knows I might be able to meet face to face with some of the other Abes' players. I'll get you an autograph if I can." She rambled, unable to sit still and walked over to her dresser and started trying on a pair of earrings.

"Sounds...really fun." I said looking away from her. I put on a worried expression, knowing she'd ask me about it. Which is exactly what she did. She turned towards me with guilt written all over her face.

"Yunie, I know you're concerned. But if this is a mistake, let me make it. It'll be just another lesson to be learned, but all I know right now is I'm getting ready for a big party tonight and I'm expecting nothing to go wrong. So just chill, alright?"

"Wouldn't you rather save yourself of a very possible hurtful experience?"

"Not with that again. I'm going to this party whether you like it or not, end of story. The conversation is over. And I don't want to see you trying to ruin my night by showing up or something. Stay out of this." Rikku said angrily, her eyes sending off a warning themselves. She gathered up her robe and a towel and headed for the door. She had her hand on the door knob just as she stopped. "I mean it Yunie."

Once she left the room I could still feel the tension hanging in the air. I sighed to myself, if I show up, she'll be angry with me. If I don't show up, something very bad is most likely going to happen.

I guess she'll have to get over it because I'm going whether she likes it or not. I have to save her.

I got up and left her room. I retreated back to the living room and Tidus was still there. He had his phone in his hand and was smiling at me when I entered the room. I went over to him and sat down.

"Green Iguana. 9pm." He said answering the question I was just about to ask. I smiled and nodded at him.

This was going to be a very interesting night.

---

**(A/N: For this part, Italics are Rikku's POV and the regular font is Yuna's POV.)**

I shut the TV off when I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my jacket off the arm of the couch and rushed over to the door.

"She left about 20 minutes ago." I told Tidus, pulling my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. He nodded and pulled out his phone, checking the time.

"It's 8:50 now. Party starts at 9 and the Green Iguana is about twenty to twenty five minutes from here. Traffic might make it a little worse, but I doubt it."

_Shuyin and I stood inside of Club Skye, away from the cold air outside. He left for a moment, getting the two of us drinks, and came back after a few moments. I looked down at my phone, seeing that it read 9:25 pm. I smiled to myself knowing that we've got plenty of time to have as much fun as I've been hoping. Can't wait!_

_Shuyin handed me my drink, and he took a sip of his. "You seem excited. You haven't stopped smiling that beautiful smile since we left."_

_I looked at my drink sheepishly and back at him. "Well I can't help it, I've never been to a party this big before. Not to mention, I've never seen so many famous people." I took a sip of my drink, the fruity alcoholic drink slightly burning at my throat._

_"Well I'll make sure this will be a night you'll _never_ forget." He replied, smirking down at me. I bit my bottom lip and smirked back at him. I took his drink from his hand and set my drink and his down, grabbing a hold of his shirt, and led him into the crowd._

We seemed to be stuck in traffic, our car moving as slow as molasses. My palms began collecting sweat with my nervousness eating me inside out. I began fiddling with my fingers as I always do when I'm nervous. I bit on my lip, beginning to worry about Rikku. If traffic keeps up this way, something can go wrong before we get there.

Time is moving too fast and yet the cars are moving so slow around me.

Tidus put his hand on mine. "Relax, it's only 9:50. People are just getting settled into a party around this time. If anything bad is supposed to happen, it won't be until later."

His words reassured me, calming my nerves down. "You're right, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up."

"You have a right to be. She's your cousin." Tidus replied and looked over at me. I smiled a weak smile at him and looked away. Please don't let anything happen to her.

_Shuyin and I took some seats at the bar, exhausted from dancing for so long with no breaks._

_I ran my hand through my hair. "I've never been so tired from dancing." My thighs were already becoming sore as if I had just done some wall sits. Shuyin smirked at me, placing a hand on my thigh._

_"Understandable after the way you just danced out there. Very sexy." He commented, keeping his hand on my thigh, stroking it with his thumb. His touch sent a sensation through me and I smiled. I eased my thigh in between the two of his. He looked down at this and back up at me with an eyebrow raised._

_"I'm just surprised you were able to keep up." I said, running a finger down his chest. Before I could pull my hand away, he grabbed mine and laced his fingers with mine. I held an amused expression and spoke again. "I don't think you could do all over again though."_

_His eyebrow perked once again. "Is that a challenge?"_

It was a cold night, adding to my fustration. I could see my breath ahead of me as I breathed in and out. I shivered inside my jacket as I stood outside of Green Iguana with Tidus. The place was empty and deserted, no sign of a party at all. I kicked a rock that was beside my foot and sighed loudly. "We've been tricked."

"Letty said that the party was here...I'm guessing Shuyin got to him first or something." Tidus said, scratching the back of his head. I ran my hands down the sides of my face.

"What are we going to do?" I spoke, feeling the tightening of my throat, so fustrated and worried I could cry. Tidus could tell of this and walked over to me, stroking my cheek with the edge of this thumb. I fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll call him again and see what he was to say." Tidus pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A few rings went by before someone picked up. "Hey Letty, it's me Tidus again....not much, I'm outside of Green Iguana and no one is here...oh he did?....ah okay, thanks bud..."

Click, Tidus shut his phone closed and his face tugged down into an angry expression. "That bastard Shuyin told Letty the wrong place. I know he purposely did that, he knew we would call Letty since I'm closest with him."

I bit hard on my bottom lip, tears threatening to fall. I buried my face into Tidus' chest, shivering against him. "We could be already too late. What time is it?"

Tidus ran his hands up and down my back, trying to reassure me and warm me up. "It's eleven now."

I kept silent, still holding onto him and after a few moments, Tidus spoke. "They're at Club Skye. Let's go. It's about thirty minutes from here, so we better get a move on."

_We took another break, both of us glistening with sweat. The edges of Shuyin's hair was drenched with sweat, hanging over his face. I pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled._

_"I really wore you out, didn't I?" I asked, chuckling as I watched him pant a bit._

_"Haha, you did, but after a drink I'll be good as new again." He replied and slapped his hand on the bar table, signalling the bartender and ordered us some drinks. Once the drinks came, Shuyin downed his and stood up from the bar stool._

_He lent his hand out to me. "Come on, I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand, but not before I emptied out the drink's contents down my throat, swallowing it quickly. I got up and pulled down on my dress as for it was riding up just a little too much. Shuyin then pulled me along, leading me to a VIP room in the back._

_He turned around and smiled at me. "So we can talk a little more privately." Shuyin turned back around and opened the door, not letting go of my hand and pulled me inside with him._

_I ran my eyes along the room, taking notice of the dark lighting and a wrap around lounge couch lining the room. He let go of my hand and walked over to the table in front of the couch and picked up two shot glasses filled with a clear beverage. I'm guessing it was vodka of some sort._

_I walked over to him, trying to look as seductive as I could without looking like I was trying too hard. I swayed my hips and wore a half smile on my face. I took the drink from his hand and held it up._

_"Toast to a fun night." I said and he clanked his glass with mine. He smiled at me and we both downed our drinks. I swallowed, trying not to wince from the strong, bitter taste of the drink. He took my glass from my hand and set the both of ours down on the table._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled my body up against him. His hands moved to my hips and planted his lips ontop of mine. The kiss took a quick turn, getting rougher and more passionate as the seconds past. He bit on my bottom lip, pulling back for a second before continuing on with the kiss. Shuyin moved quickly, laying me down on the couch. He tore away from the kiss and moved on to my neck. This was going too fast that I couldn't get a thought in._

_"Shuyin..I think we should slow down." I said breathlessly. It was as if he didn't hear me because he kept on going, kissing down my shoulder. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off of me. He snatched my hands off of him and threw my arms down on either side of my head, pinning my hands against the cushions beneath us._

_He looked down at me, smirking evily, eyeing my chest. I crinkled my eyebrows in anger and began trying to fight him off, fidgeting beneath him. It did nothing, he was too strong. He laughed at my attempts._

_"You can't get away." He said and began tugging at the straps of my dress, pulling them down to my waist, most likely ripping it at some places. This left my arms free to start swatting and punching at him. He raised his hand and slapped me, causing my head to fly to the side. I could feel blood drip from the corner of my lip and my cheek reddening._

_I looked back at him and I could feel my worry and terror express itself on my face. He only smiled that cruel smile. "Don't fight it."_

_"Please don't do this." I pleaded, my eyes watering with fear. A tear escaped my eye and he wiped it away. He lowered himself and whispered in my ear._

_"You can thank Yuna for this when you get home."_

Finally we arrived at Club Skye at about 11:45. The music boomed so loud we could hear it outside of the building. We got out of the car and Tidus grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight.

"It'll be okay." He said to me and walked up, going all the way to the front to the bouncer. We heard a bunch of 'hey's and 'you can't do that's and a couple insults on the way. The bouncer seemed to recognize Tidus as for they just smiled at each other and the bouncer moved aside for our entrance.

Once we were inside, Tidus seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone he knew. I did the same, but for Rikku. Suddenly, Tidus started pulling me along, almost power walking. He stopped in front of a guy he knew.

"Hey Jassu, have you seen Shuyin?" Tidus asked. The man named Jassu, nodded.

"Yeah man, he went in the back to the VIP room with some hot chick." Jassu answered, nodding his head as if he was approving of Shuyin's taste. "But I don't think you want to interrupt though. They were getting it on on the dance floor, so you can only imagine what's going on in there."

I looked at Tidus with a horror struck expression. I bolted towards the back where this room was located. Tidus followed closely behind me. Just as we were nearing the room and just as the door came into view, Shuyin popped out of the room. He walked towards us with a cocky stride.

"What did you do with my cousin?" I asked angrily, poking his chest. He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked around before looking back at me.

"Nothing she didn't like." Shuyin said arrogantly, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Tidus took fistfuls of Shuyin's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do!?" Tidus shouted, pushing Shuyin harder and harder up against the wall. I grabbed Tidus' arm and tried pulling him off.

"Tidus, calm down." I said, my attempts at moving him failing. Tidus wore a heated expression, his eyebrows tugging downwards.

"What are you going to do, little brother? Hit me?" Shuyin asked, keeping his cool. He inched his face closer to Tidus'. "I'm not scared of you. Just because you beat up dad, mind you that he was drunk, doesn't mean you can beat me up."

I looked at Tidus incredulously. "You beat up your dad?" He looked back at me, distracted from his attention to Shuyin and I could see the loosening of his hands on Shuyin's shirt.

"Yeah that's right. He's an asshole. Who does that anyway?" Shuyin taunted, shaking his head at Tidus. Tidus gave him a look of annoyance and Shuyin laughed. "Anywho, your cousin is in there. Tell her to call me."

Shuyin chuckled to himself as he walked off. I crinkled my eyebrows, angry with him. I looked to Tidus who was looking guilty. "We don't have to talk about it right now, we got to go get Rikku and see if she's okay."

Tidus nodded and we both powerwalked over to the room. I slowly opened the door to a very dim lighted room. I scanned the room for Rikku and saw a dark shadow on the floor leaning against the couch. I looked back at Tidus and he raised an eyebrow. We both walked over and kneeled down beside her. I already had an idea of what happened in mind. Whenever you see a girl, crying alone in a room huddled up after a guy leaves, usually there's two explanations: He broke up with her or...

"He raped me." Rikku blurted out in between sobs before we could ask anything. I heard Tidus curse under his breath and get up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. I gave him a this-is-not-the-right-time look and he understood.

I grabbed Rikku and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder, hugging me tighter and tighter. After a few moments, Tidus joined in and the three of us just sat there, Tidus and I hugging and comforting Rikku until she felt well enough to leave.

I can't believe this happened.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in the kitchen, sipping on some coffee I whipped up, staring blankly out the glass door in the living room. Have you ever felt like even though you have the satisfaction of being right, you hate it so much that you were. I think I'd much rather be wrong and have Rikku be made at me for a day or two, then have this happen to her. But, she said herself "If it's a mistake, let me make it. It'll be another lesson learned." Only if she knew that mistake had more consequences than she thought.

She cried herself to sleep last night. Tidus and I stayed in her room until she drifted off. It had been so late by the time she did, it was about two am. Tidus and I were so tired, so we just said our good nights and Tidus made a bed out of our couch while I went to my room and slept. Putting any dirty thought aside, Tidus and I aren't at the stage yet. I looked at his sleeping form, he seemed so peaceful. Though after what I heard last night, I couldn't imagine the boy on my couch right now could ever do something like that, I mean his father? Are things or were things that bad? I mean he did tell me that one day outside that bar that they fist fought, but I didn't really think too much about it because my anger was clouding my mind at the time. He knows we're going to have that conversation soon, so I'll wait for answers then.

My eyes drifted over to Lulu's bedroom door. She hasnt been home all night, she must be at Wakka's still. She's in for a big surprise when she gets home. I just wonder how she's going to handle it and it's not going to be easy to tell her either. I sighed and placed the empty mug in the sink. I can just feel things getting more complicated.

I walked over to the couch Tidus laid in, and sat on the edge of a cushion. I looked down at him and smiled. He made things a lot easier last night than it would've been if I went by myself. I could hear his soft sound of him breathing as his chest heaved up and down. I smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes with a swipe of my finger. At the feel of my touch, his eyes slowly flickered open. He blinked a few times before looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey there, sunshine." He said softly.

"Good morning." I said, grinning back down at him. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just as I was rising back up, he pulled me back down and kissed me on the lips, holding his lips ontop of mine for a few moments before pulling back.

Before I could comment on the unexpected kiss, Lulu came in through the front door. Not noticing us, she was trying to open and close the door as silently as she could. Once she turned away from the door, she spotted us and froze.

"I wonder where you were all night." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and made her way over, taking a seat on the table in front of us.

"And I wonder what he's doing here at 7am in the morning. On the couch. With blankets. Which means he slept over." Lulu replied, raising an eyebrow herself.

I laughed. "But see we have a very good reason for this."

"And I don't?"

"Not like ours. He stayed over after a long night of a serious situation, unlike your reason which was most likely for fun and intimacy." I replied, teasing her at that last part. She just smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, serious situation?" Lulu asked changing the subject. She got up and left to go into the kitchen. She got a mug from the cups cabinet and poured herself some coffee from the previous pot I made. I shifted, turning in my seat to face the kitchen where she was.

"Well..Rikku-"

"Was raped by that son a bitch bastard Shuyin." Tidus interrupted and finished my sentence. Lulu's face dropped and in shock, she dropped her mug. It collided with the tile floor sending shards of glass flying and stood there for a few moments before she walked out of the kitchen and over to us.

"Are you serious? What happened?" She asked, her mouth open in disbelief and her eyebrows tugged down.

"Well we would need Rikku to fill in most of the details. All we know is that she went to a club with him and we followed after her, but we were too late once we arrived after having a couple of detours. Shuyin was just leaving the room once we got there."

"Detours?"

"Well there was a lot of traffic and then Shuyin-"

"Was a jackass. He told the guy he knew I would ask the wrong club so we had to make two trips. Wait 'till Gip hears this, he's going to be pissed." He said, finishing my sentence once again. I nudged him, showing my annoyance from his interruptions and he gave me a large grin. I just smiled and shook my head, turning back to Lulu.

"Don't go telling Gippal anything. He's even more irrational than you when he's mad." Lulu said, shaking her head. "And if you insist on saying something, make sure he doesn't do anything."

"The only thing I'll be making sure of is that he doesn't do anything without me, Shuyin sure as hell deserves what coming to him. After what happened, I'm sure this isn't the first time he's done something like this."

"I think you should let the authorities handle this, instead of your fists." I suggested.

"Oh silly Yuna, who said we'd use our fists?" Tidus said, faking out a laugh. "And plus, Shuyin is a fucking celebrity, they go to jail for a couple of hours and call it a day. What other punishment is there?"

"Well Tidus, no matter how cliche this may sound, violence isn't the answer." Lulu said and got up, leaving back to the kitchen. She got a mop out of the utilities closet and started cleaning the coffee up first. "And his punishment isn't up to you, it's up to Rikku."

"What about me?" Rikku asked, appearing suddenly out of the hallway in her pajamas.. All three of us looked at each other, trying to come up with something to say. She took notice and spoke before we could. "Oh, you must be talking about last night. I'm guessing Lulu knows now too."

"Rikku...I'm so sorry." Lulu said sympathetically, dropping the mop and walked over to Rikku, wrapping her up into a hug. Rikku embraced her back, closing her eyes and rested her head against Lulu's shoulder. I frowned and looked at Tidus who gave my hand a squeeze. After a few more moments, the two pulled away.

"It's okay everyone, I'll be better soon. I just need some...time." Rikku announced, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands at all the attention, something she usually welcomes.

"Are you going to bring this to the authorities or anything, if it's not too soon to ask." I asked. She looked up and her eyes began to dart around the room as if she was avoiding my gaze as she answered my question.

"I'm not sure. I know guys like Shuyin are well off with these kind of things. People like him get off with a slap on the wrist." Rikku said shaking her head as she walking into the kitchen, grabbing a banana.

"Well Rikku, you should know that we're here for you, no matter whether you decide to go to the authorities or not."

"Yeah." Tidus and Lulu said in unison. Rikku smiled at Tidus and Lulu, then just ran her gaze over me and looked down. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Why does she keep doing that?

"Thanks guys." She said, peeling her banana open and taking a bite. "Well I'll be in my room. See ya."

Once she gone I spoke. "Did anyone notice that she was trying to avoid looking at me besides me?"

Tidus and Lulu looked at each before at me. Tidus just shrugged his shoulders and Lulu spoke. "Yeah, kind of. Any idea why?"

I thought for a moment before it clicked. I nodded to myself and got up. "I think I have one. Be right back." I got up from my seat on the couch and walked into the hallway to Rikku's room. I knocked on it softly, before slowly opening it and peeking inside.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, watching as she was folding some clothes and putting them into her dresser. She looked me, made a sound and nodded. I opened the door fully now and took a seat on her bed, closing the door behind me.

"I'm getting this weird vibe from you. Any reason for that?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap. She just shrugged, continuing on with what she was doing. "So i'll take that as a yes then."

"Do whatever you want." Rikku replied, keeping her back to me. I sighed, aggravated at her unexpected behavior.

"Can you please tell me what's going on here because I obviously don't have a clue." I pleaded, knowing that my face was plastered with confusion.

Rikku slammed the clothes she had in her hands ontop of the dresser and spun around. "You just want me to admit that you were right and that I was wrong, don't you?"

My mouth dropped. "Rikku, you know that I'm not arrogant about being right on this one. I hope you don't think that I'm proud of my predication coming true."

She turned back around, messing with the folded clothes. "Yeah whatever. Thanks Yuna."

My face just twisted with more confusion as I stood up. "For what?"

"Why don't you ask Shuyin?" Rikku said, her head dropping and her voice lowered. "Just before he raped me he said to thank Yuna when I got home. So here I am, thanking you."

My eyebrows raised. Now it's all clear to me. I can't imagine what she was thinking when he said that just as he was going to rape her. The corners of my mouth tugged. "I'm sorry that this all happened Rikku, I really am, but I hope you're not blaming me for what happened."

"Of course not." She replied, shaking her head. My eyebrows furrowed at her sarcastic response. "Now can you please just leave."

I stood up and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she just shrugged me off. I frowned and turned to leave. Just as I reached the door, I paused. "If this is a mistake, then let me make it. Those were your exact words. And now that you made that mistake, you blame me. How does that work out?"

And I left.

-  
Shuyin's POV:

I sat patiently at Besaid's Grill, a place I'm going to call Yuna and I's meeting place. I wonder what she's got to say, I know she's going to be angry. Like I said though, revenge wouldn't be pretty and she didn't believe me. Her loss, not mine.

I began drumming my fingers along the edge of the table when I saw her heading my way. She kept a straight face throughout the whole walk over even when I continued to smirk and stare at her. She didn't seem to be angered or annoyed by my actions, she just ignored them.

"Why, hello there." I said as she took the seat across from me. She put her purse on the floor next to her feet and looked at me.

"I can't believe you." She put simply, her eyebrows furrowing. I chuckled and took casual look side glances around me before I responded.

I laced my fingers in my lap, leaning back in my chair. "Payback is a bitch, wouldn't you agree? Or should I ask your cousin, she was the one really punished. Paying for her cousin's mistake, I'd be pretty angry with you if I was her."

"Well congratulations, Shuyin, job well done. She is. Rikku wouldn't even look me dead in the eyes. But that's what you wanted to hear and I bet you're just warming up on the inside hearing this from me."

I made a gesture with my fingers. "Just a little bit."

"You're sick." She said as her face wrinkled in disgust. "Actions have consequences. What you did will have its drawbacks. You will pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all you wanted to say?" I replied, already bored and sighing loudly. I could tell my remark angered her more and I just laughed at this.

"Yes. One more. Now that your revenge is over, stay out of my life."

I smiled. "Over? But I want to have some more fun. You wasted my time, now it's time that I wasted yours."

"You did waste mine while you were playing your little game." Yuna replied, picking up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Yuna, you'll find out if I have any more games soon." I said, looking away making the point that the conversation was over. I could feel her glare on me for a few seconds before she got up and left. I smirked to myself as she left. I think I even heard her mumble 'I hate you' under her breath, which makes this even better.

I don't think I'm quite done yet.

-  
'You and Wakka should come over :)'

I grinned as I read that text message. I looked over at Wakka who was sitting next to me, watching the blitzball game on TV. Besaid Aurochs and Luca Goers. Even though he knows the Aurochs don't play very well - to put it nicely - he loves to support them since he is afterall from there, and the Aurochs are that place's team. Luca was definitely going to win this game, they're a good team, not as good as Zanarkand, no team is but still.

I looked over at Wakka, glancing at his shirt. He was decked out in his Besaid Aurochs gear which he does everytime he watches a big game. Earlier, I laughed up a storm when I saw him come downstairs just like I do everytime he does this. He glared at me as usually and slapped me over the head.

"Yuna says we should come over." I said, breaking his concentration on the game. He immediately shook his head and started pointing at the TV.

"Brudda the game is still on. We have to see this." Wakka replied, shaking his head as if it was absurd to ask, even though his team was losing by too much to even win. The game is almost over.

"No we don't, it's almost over and the score is 0-5. No chance in hell the Aurochs can make it in 10 minutes." I said, looking down at my watch and back at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah well..."

"So let's go, Lulu is waiting for you." I urged, picking up the few beer bottles Wakka drank out of and threw them into a plastic bag we kept near by when watch big games. We usually drink a lot during these things, but I didn't feel up to it this time. Not like it's a big game to me anyway.

"Eh.."

"No, go get changed. You look stupid." I said, getting up and headed for the stairs. I heard him grunt from behind me and felt something hit my back. I looked down to see that it was a hot dog we didn't manage to eat. I glared at him. "Wait till we get home, bro'."

Once I was in Wakka's room, I picked out my clothes. I kept on the white tee shirt I had on and slid out of my basketball shorts and into a pair of light wash jeans. I picked up one of my white hats and put it on my head, facing it back wards. I slid my earrings into my ears, spraying a few sprays of my cologne and left the room. I stomped down the stairs dramatically as I saw Wakka was still on the couch, looking like a lazy bum.

"Heeeeey, what are you doing? You need to change." I complained, walking into the living and looking down at him.

"Did you ever think that you were in my room changing making it that I had to wait for your ass to get out?" He replied, making me feel instantly stupid. I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth and nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Right."

When he came back, he came down with a pair of blue and black plaid shorts on and a plain black tee shirt. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job bro', better than that other stupid shit."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

--

I knocked on the girls' front door with Wakka beside me with his hands in his pockets and whistling. Lulu answered the door and I smiled and nodded at her before moving past her and towards the living room. I saw Yuna setting down two bowls on the table along some others and I grinned. Just as I reached her, I looked down noticing a very recognizable pair of shoes.

"Is Gippal here?" I asked and she stood up straight after finishing placing the bowls on the table. She brushed her hair out of her face and put her hands on her hands on her hips then looked up at me. And as she did all that, she looked really cute.

"Um yeah." Yuna took a few casual glances around. "Comforting her and all."

"True. I know he was pissed." I replied, bending down and grabbing a chip from the bowl. I dipped it in some nacho cheese dip and chomped on it. I smiled and made a 'yumm' sound.

Yuna smiled at me, moving closer to me. "That was cute."

I chuckled and bent down, placing a peck on her lips. "Everything I do is."

She scoffed and laughed, pushing past me and towards the kitchen. I grinned and got another chip. "Deny all you want, but you know it's true."

Wakka left the two girls alone in the kitchen and came over to me. He laughed at me and took a seat on the couch. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're a fatass, that's what, ya." He replied, shaking his head at me. I took another chip, running it through the queso dip and handed it out to him.

"Dude try it, it's so good. All creamy and warm, it's amazing." I said, pushing the chip towards him. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging it and chucking it into his mouth. He started smiling as he chewed it. "Ha, told you."

"Nothing special, brudda. It's a chip and cheese."

"Killin' my fun, man." I replied, glaring at him as I took the seat next to him. Gippal then suddenly appeared out of the hallway and came over to us, looking pissed and determined as ever. He moved some of the food dishes out of the way and sat on the table, right in front of us.

"Guys we gotta do something about this. We need to beat the shit out of him." Gippal started, pounding his fist against his other hand's palm. "My girl is so depressed in there, I can't stand to see her like this. I won't let him get away with what he did."

I nodded. "Yeah, but the only thing I feel weird about is that he's my brother. After considering it, though no matter how much I hate him, I'm starting to doubt if I can actually hit him."

"No problem, Ti. I got you there. I can handle him all by myself if I wanted. " Gippal started, reaching behind him and grabbing a chip. "And besides, Wakka you'll help right?"

Wakka looked down and back up at Gippal with a face, telling us his answer before he had to even speak. "Nah, brudda. I don't think I can do that."

I could see Gippal's anger rise in his face. This wasn't going to be good. "Are you serious? Can't you see what Rikku's going through right now?"

Wakka's face turned sympathetic. "Of course I do, but there's a better way to handle these things. Go to the authorities, ya."

Gippal shook his head as if he was being betrayed. He stood up, looking away. "I can't believe this. You're her friend, but when she needs you most, you back down when it comes to defending her."

Wakka's eyebrows tugged downwards, looking offended after hearing Gippal's words. "Gip you know jumping the guy won't help. He'll just get you arrested. And you know what you said isn't true, how could you really say that?"

"How can you just sit there and not do anything?"

Wakka then stood up, obviously getting annoyed with him. "I will do whatever reasonable thing Rikku wants me to do. I think it's Rikku choice what happens to Shuyin anyway, not yours. So stop being an asshole."

Gippal got closer to Wakka and stared him down. "Don't call me an asshole."

"Don't act like one."

"Fucking wimp." Gippal said, shaking his head in Wakka's face. Wakka began getting even more annoyed with him, clenching his fists and jaw.

I got up, feeling it was past time to interevene. I put my hand between the two of them. "Chill guys."

The two girls noticed the confrontation, drinks in hand and walked over. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing." Wakka said, backing down and started walking away from us. Gippal scoffed and laughed venomously.

"Yeah just walk away like the little bitch you are." Gippal insulted with a huge grin on his face. The next few seconds flew by so fast. Wakka spun around and lunged towards Gippal. I quickly got in the way and tried holding Wakka back. Lulu jumped in helping me with Wakka, he wasn't exactly a small guy. He was bigger than me and the two of us were having a hard time keeping him back. Since Gippal wasn't trying too hard to get over to Wakka, Yuna didn't have too much of a hard time keeping Gippal away.

"Aww how sweet, my words must really touch you to get you like this." Gippal instigated, slowly inching forward. "You want to hit me? I'd like to see you try, afterall you're just a pansy."

"I swear Gippal I'm tired of your crap all the time, if they weren't holding me back, I'd beat the shit out of you." Wakka yelled, his face turning red from his struggle of trying to get past Lulu and I.

"Gippal shu-"

"Oh just like you should Shuyin? Oh wait thats right, you're too much of a PANSY to do anything. I'm not scared of you." Gippal said interrupting Yuna and laughing at Wakka. He folded his arms across his chest, looking as confident and cocky as ever. "Hit me with your best shot, if you're not too _scared_."

"Wakka don't listen to him, he's just trying to get you mad. He wants you to hit him, don't give him what he wants." Lulu warned, trying to calm him down. I nodded along with Lulu.

"Yeah bro', he's just being annoying."

"Me annoying? I'm just looking out for someone I care about, something he obviously can't do." Gippal said with a sarcastic shrug of his shoulders. Yuna began pushing on Gippal's chest, moving him backwards.

"Gippal stop talking." Yuna said, shaking her head at him. "You really are being annoying."

Gippal glared down at Yuna. "Shut up, I don't care what you think." He then pushed her aside easily and walked forward towards us. I got in his way and pushed him backwards.

"Hey don't talk to her like that man or even touch her or Wakka and I both will be on you bro'." I warned. He scoffed and laughed at me which was really aggravating, knowing exactly how Wakka was feeling.

"Ohh. Scary." Gippal started, pushing me back. "Man Tidus I think you're becoming a little bitch now too. I think Wakka is rubbing off on you."

I then felt Wakka rush up behind me, trying to jump past me, reaching over me to get to Gippal. I laid my arms out, attempting to block Wakka's path.

"Gippal, one: dont push me and two: back off." Yuna intervened getting in front of him.

"Yuna, one: I'll do what I want and two: no. Go away, you're beginning to annoy me now too." Gippal said, mocking her. And before she could reply to his snide comment, Wakka broke past me and leaped across, tackling Gippal to the ground. He got one punch before us all came in and tried pulling him off, but it wasn't helping much that Gippal was fighting back and holding on to him. I had tightened my arms around Wakka's waist, trying to pull him back while Lulu and Yuna were latching onto his arms to prevent him from any punching. The girls' attempts were feeble and mine weren't too much help either. Wakka was still getting hits in, his face pounding against Gippal's face a few times.

We then all heard a sharp whistle behind us. All of us paused and looked to see what the source of the sound was. It was Rikku holding a small, shiny whistle in her hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rikku said, holding her arms up and her face was contorted with confusion. I took this vulnerable moment for everyone and pulled Wakka away while I could. He didn't resist much.

"Nothing anymore." Gippal answered getting up, wiping the corner of his mouth with his arm as he walked out of the house. The whole house fell silent as we all looked at each other. The four of us were recovering from the previous event and Rikku was just so confused, she just stood there waiting for something to speak up and to fill her in.

I let go of Wakka, knowing that he was calmed down and wouldn't go attack Gippal since he already left. He just shook his head and walked into Lulu's room, closing the door behind him. I looked over at Yuna, who ran her hand through her hair, obviously overwhelmed by what just happened. Lulu just stared a hard stare, zoning out and I could tell a million thoughts were running through her head.

"This was over me wasn't it?" Rikku asked, crossing her arms across her chest. When none of us spoke up to answer her question, she sighed. "Can you guys just stop worrying about it? It's my problem, stop trying to solve it for me. I'm a big girl, I'll deal with it on my time and with my way."

She then turned on her heel and left back into her room. I took a deep breath and sat on the couch, running my hands through my hair. I never would've expected this to happen when I was convincing Wakka to come here earlier. If we just stayed home, this would've been prevented.

"Man. What a night." I said, breaking the silence that hung when Rikku left us. Yuna took the seat next to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"No kidding. I've never seen Wakka like that." Yuna said, leaning her head back, pressing it against the cushion behind her. Lulu then finally sat down, taking the seat next to Yuna.

"Yeah, I've only seen him like that once when this one guy made a comment about his dead brother. Besides that, Wakka is a pretty tolerable, calm and passive guy. He must be tired of how Gippal always teases him and such."

"Yeah, it's crazy how we went off like that. I never would've thought he'd let Gippal get to him like that." I replied, still kind of in shock. With my free hand, I ran my hand against my forehead and the side of my face, wiping away some of the sweat I broke from before.

"Hmm yes... I'm going to go talk to him. " Lulu said, getting up and disappearing into her room, just as Wakka did minutes before.

I looked over at Yuna and smiled at her. "Crazy night, huh?"

"Definitely."

---

Here's another chapter. I want to say thanks to everyone who's been supporting my story and such so far, especially you reviewers. You guys are my motivation.

**_Review, review, review._**


	17. Chapter 17

Normal POV:

"Gippal, how could you be so stupid?" Rikku asked outside of his apartment on his doorstep. He was leaning against the doorframe with his upper body hanging outside the door, keeping himself up by putting his hand on the knob and pushing against it.

"Stupid? I was defending you and your situation." Gippal argued.

"From what? Wakka was just being reasonable, he wanted to let me make the decision not you." Rikku replied. "If I wanted you to beat up Shuyin I'd ask you too, but I didn't."

"But Rik, he deserves it." Gippal said, coming fully out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. "He-"

"I know what he did and I know what he deserves, but can you just please butt out?" Rikku said, stepping closer to him and tugging on the bottom half of his shirt. "Please?"

Gippal looked away, biting on his bottom lip. "I don't know if I can do that."

Rikku stepped back, letting go of his shirt angrily. "Well when you do know, you can talk to me again. Unless you let me do what I want to do about this, we're going nowhere." She spun around on her heels, but before she could leave, Gippal grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Can this not be so dramatic?" Gippal asked his hand still wrapped around her arm. Rikku snatched her arm free of his grip and glared up at him.

"It got dramatic when you got in a fight with Wakka. This is your fault. You can either man up and listen to me, or you can just forget about us." Rikku threatened, her expression stern. Gippal grunted and crossed his arms.

"Why does the second option have to be so extreme?"

"Because what Shuyin did to me was extreme so it pisses me off when you guys think you can handle him and punish him for what he did, when it's supposed to be me doing all that!" Rikku said, her voice raising high, throwing her arms down. "I was the one raped, not you!"

Rikku then quickly turned around to leave and began walking to her car, shaking her head.

"Please Rikku." Gippal said, reaching out to her, but she just put her hand up to him signalling that the conversation was over. She got in her car and speedily drove off. Gippal clenched his teeth, slamming his palm against his forehead. He groaned to himself and went back inside.

"Damn."

--

Yuna's POV:

"You've ignored my texts for a magazine, I'm hurt." Tidus commented as he slowly creaked open my door. I looked up from the magazine I was reading and saw him. I smiled and closed the Teen Vogue magazine that I stole from Rikku's room awhile ago and put it to the side. I folded my hands in my lap.

"Oh you texted me? I didn't hear it go off, I'm sorry." I replied, picking up my phone from the endstand next to my bed. I flipped it open and indeed there was three texts from him.

"See them?"

I nodded and closed my phone, not bothering to read what they said. I put my phone alongside the magazine. "Yup. I must've really been into that magazine or something at the time."

Tidus walked over and sat down next to me with a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Well there's always ways you can make it up to me."

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder before getting up. I began picking up stray articles of clothing and throwing them into my hamper. "I think saying 'I'm sorry' is good enough."

"Well thanks, way to shoot me down Yuna." Tidus joked, turning his head around and down, looking at my magazine. "This magazine couldn't have been that great."

"It was." I said, finishing up tidying up the floor of my bedroom. I stayed where I was instead of taking my previous seat on the bed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me some sugar?" Tidus joked again, then immediately shaking his head at himself. That last part was so lame I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Thanks, now I know how lame that line was." He said standing up from his spot on the bed. I smiled as he walked over to me, grabbing onto my forearms. "Hurting my feelings again."

I bit my bottom lip. "Oh sorry...again."

Tidus furrowed his eyebrows and with his finger, he tilted my chin up to face him. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and avoided looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out."

Tidus nodded and let go of my arms, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That's understandable. It's okay."

I sighed loudly and sat back down on the bed, brushing my hair away from my face. "It's just that Rikku and I still aren't talking, my dad put off my decision from yesterday to today because of the whole Rikku thing so I need to give him an answer by tonight and I don't know...I'm just bugged out."

He placed himself beside me and took my hand. "Wait...the decision...what are you going to tell him?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "I think I might actually say no." I looked back at him and I could tell he was trying to conceal a smile.

"That's gre- I mean, are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, changing around his words. I smiled at his lacking ability to hide his emotions and I nodded.

"How could I leave everyone? Especially a certain blonde boy." I replied, leaning closer to him.

"There's a lot of blonde boys around here, I think you should specify which one." Tidus joked, slowly leaning in with me, his face inching its way closer to mine. His lips were centimeters away now.

"I'm talking about you, silly." I said, letting my eyes slowly close as our lips pressed against one another's. Tidus' hand found its way over my stomach and onto the bed, gradually lowering me down onto the bed. My back was flat against the bed now and Tidus loomed over me, each of his hands on either side of me. I could feel the cold silver of his necklace dangle against my neck, almost tickling me. I rose my hand up to it, letting my fingers fiddle with the Zanarkand Abes charm on the end of his necklace, before turning the necklace around so it was on his back instead touching me. Tidus then reached his hands up, lacing his hands with mine before pinning them on either side of me. I moved my legs and wrapped them around his ankles.

He let my lips free and started kissing along my jawline before getting to my neck, kissing butterfly kisses up and down it. I shut my eyes tighter at the sensation his kisses were sending through me, it felt so good. And just as he started to suck on my neck, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened my eyes and bit my lip. Crap. I sneakily slid my hand down to my pocket and slowly pulled my phone out. I flipped it open and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

Dad.

"Tidus, hold on. I need to take this call." I said, nudging him a bit, pushing off of his chest. He lifted his head and grunted at the sight of my phone, but stayed hovering over me. I smiled at him and put the phone to my ear answering it.

"Hello?" I said into the mouth piece, laying back flat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hello Yuna. You've got a decision to make and a question to answer."

"Yeah Dad, I know. Could we maybe talk about this later?" I asked, shifting my gaze to Tidus was looking impatient at the moment, causing me to smile once again. I put my finger against his mouth and mouthed 'Just a minute.'

"Why Yuna? I've given you plenty of time to think about it."

"I know." I replied. I saw Tidus smile a michevious one and he kissed my finger. I rolled my eyes at him playfully. I turned my head to the side and felt Tidus lower himself once again and he started kissing my neck again. I tried nudging him off, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm just...a little busy."

I moved the phone's mouthpiece away from my mouth and whispered to Tidus. "You're so impatient. Get off, dummy." He lifted his head for a moment with his goofy, playful smile before returning to my neck. "Tiiiiiiidus."

"Are you speaking to someone in the background?" My dad asked and my hand flew to my mouth. I put my hand against Tidus' head and tried pushing it away. He just shrugged off my hand and got around it easily.

"Oh no, of course not. It was just the...TV." I replied, mentally congradulating myself for the quick cover up. I tried rolling over to get away from Tidus' eager mouth, but it failed epically. He was too heavy, too strong. I sighed loudly before noticing that I did it right into the mouthpiece. I slapped my forehead.

"Was that the TV too?" My dad asked suspicously.

"Yeah, I um...accidently sat on the uh remote and the volume shot up." I heard Tidus chuckle and I playfully punched him on the shoulder. My eyes started to automatically close as I started succumbing to the feelings I felt when Tidus started to once again suck on my neck.

"Yuna I demand you to tell me what's going on."

I couldn't respond for a moment before reality kicked in once again and my eyes shot open. "Nothing Dad, I'll meet you in thirty minutes at the same place as the last."

"Well...alright Yuna. See you soon." Click.

When I hung up, I turned to Tidus who was now glaring at me. I laughed and grabbed his face in between my hands and gave him a quick peck on his lips before sitting up. He actually let me up this time. I ran my hand through my hair already knowing I had bedhair.

"You can't leeeave." Tidus whined, sitting up with me and put his head against my shoulder.

"I have to." I replied, gently grabbing his head and moved it back so I could see his face. I placed my forehead against his and touched noses with him. "It won't take forever."

"Still...way to kill the moment." He complained again and threw himself back on the bed. I looked back and found him pouting, his bottom lip sticking out and I laughed at him.

"You're such a little kid." I responded, softly slapping his stomach. Unexpectedly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me ontop of him.

"But I'm your little kid." He said, making an extremely cute face as he did so. I kissed him again.

"Yup. And this little kid needs to stay here while I go have an important conversation." I replied, getting off of him. I walked over to my dresser, picking up my brush and ran it through my hair a few times, getting rid of any tangles I had.  
I put it back down and turned around to find him watching me.

"Fine, but let's just hope that your dad doesn't see that red spot on your neck." He said, laughing to himself. My eyebrows crinkled and my hand flew to my neck. I paced over to my mirror, moving my hair aside and took a look at my neck. And sure enough, there was a red spot there.

I groaned and tried covering it with my hair. I could hear Tidus still laughing behind me and I spun around and glared at him. He quickly shut up when he saw this, but kept a smile on. "I think you should be the one hoping because if he sees this, you're going to miss what we just did for a week or so."

"Ah you suck Yuna."

I smiled at him and picked up Lulu's keys from ontop of my dresser. "See you later."

---

I sat down at a window seat at the cafe my father and I met at last time. I held up my white mug full of sweet hot coffee, letting it's aroma fill my nose. It smelled amazing. I blew softly against the liquid, hoping for it would cool as I lifted it to my mouth and sipped on it. It was just fine.

This was like deju vu, sitting here by the window, drinking my coffee and waiting for Dad. Only difference was the first meeting was refreshing, seeing him after too long, but now...this one was almost nauseating at my anxiety ate at my stomach.  
I was just about to let him down, sending him home without the one thing he was hoping to bring back with him. Me.

I heard the door chime and I looked to see who it was. It was indeed him in a grey trenchcoat over his usual suit. When he saw me he smiled, and I tried smiling back, but I could feel it failing. I just hate how I was just about to turn that smile into a frown in a matter of minutes. Here I go.

"Hello father." I greeted as he took the seat across from me. He smiled at me warmly, taking a look down at the coffee I had already ordered for him.

"Is this for me?" He asked, raising it to his nose and smelled it, smiling at the aroma. He took a sip and closed his eyes for a moment in satisfaction. That expression just sent me back in time during the good times, he always made that face when he really liked something. A wave of nostalgia ran through me.

"Yes dad, I got them to make it just the way you love it." I replied, taking another sip. He nodded, the corners of his mouth tugging upward, staring off for a moment.

"You remember." He said softly. I nodded and looked down into the milky brown of my coffee.

"Of course. You made me make it for you and mom like everyday when I was 13." I replied, looking up at him. He was looking into his coffee now, his eyebrows tugged in concentration. We both fell silent for a few moments.

"Dad...I'm not going." I spoke up, my voice cracking as I forced the line out. He looked up at me, breaking his stare from his coffee.

"Any reason behind that?"

"I've got to move on from my life of living with my father. I'm 23 for Yevon's sake." I began, nervously fiddling with my hands under the table. "And I've made a home here with amazing people like cousin Rikku."

My father's eyes perked. "Rikku? I haven't seen her since in awhile."

"Yes father. And...I've met this guy and I really care for him." I explained, staring him dead in the face. "I've built too much here to just leave. I even have a job."

"Ah well...you seem to have your life established here." My father said, his eyes with a glint of hurt in them. "Who is this boy?"

"His name is Tidus. You should meet him." I suggested at the thought. Tidus would feel so awkward and uncomfortable, I could just picture the expression he'd have on his face.

My father got up. "Maybe next time. My trip is over here, my flight is in a few hours."

I tried to hold back the frown from showing on my face. I nodded. "Oh right, of course."

He slipped his hands into his pockets of his coat. "Before I go, I wanted to inform you that I put money back onto your card. I thought it'd help you out until you stablize and could afford your own home. I had a feeling that you wouldn't come with me, lucky guess I suppose."

My eyes widened and a big smile came to my face. "Oh really?....Thank you father." I stepped forward and attempted to hug him, but he took a step back. The sadness of his rejection tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Goodbye Yuna." He said before turning around and heading for the door.

--

When I got home and I opened the door to my room, I was in for a very big surprise. My room was illuminated and dressed in many vanilla scented candles, assorted all over my room. On my window sill, my dresser, my endtable, you name it. I looked to the bed where red rose petals decorated my bed sheets. And on my bed was Tidus, in a playful sexy pose wearing a mostly unbuttoned black button up. I laughed and closed the door behind me, putting my stuff on the floor.

"You're crazy." I spoke, folding my arms, remaining in my spot in front of the door. He smiled and got up, making his way over to me. Without a word spoken, he jumped into action and began kissing me. I only kissed back for a moment before pulling back.

"Oh Tidus, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for any of this." I said, smiling apologetically. I stepped around him and walked over to my bed, with him trailing behind me.

"Oh sure you are, just let the mood of the room set in." He replied, wrapping his arms from behind me around my waist while placing kiss along my neck. I giggled and shook my head.

"No really Tidus. I just feel like going to sleep actually." I said, turning around in his arms and sliding my hands onto his chest. He made a straight face before pulling away and falling onto my bed, obviously disappointed.

"You know tonight could've been the special night you've been making me wait for." Tidus began. "What else do you want, missy? I went all romantic and made it all special like you'd want."

I laughed softly and laid ontop of him, laying my head upon his chest. "You can't just put all this together and expect everything to just suddenly flow."

"Ohhh I know, I should've taken you to dinner first. It would've got you in the mood."

"Well, that would've been better for sure." I replied, sneaking my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. First dinner then bang bang." He said, laughing at his own jokes. I got up, gaping and playfully punched him on his chest.

"I don't think so." I replied, rolling off of him, still shaking my head at him with a smile on my face. I sat up, criss crossing my legs, indian style looking down at him. He chuckled and laid beside me, his face into my pillow.

"You want it." He said, folding his arms and laying his head ontop of them, looking over and up at me. "And most specifically, from me."

My face immediately heated up, a deep red flushing through my face. "Um...well someone is a little confident."

"Babe when you're me, it's hard to be anything but." Tidus put cockily, rolling onto his side facing me. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well sounds like you've had a lot of experience in a certain subject to become that confident." I said looking questioningly at him. He averted my gaze and tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah well...ohhh look at the time." He spoke looking at his pretend watch on his wrist and sat up. "It's so late, I ought to be heading home. Wakka is probably scared, all alone at home and all." He even faked a yawn and stretched out his arms above him.

"Tidus you don't have to hide it. I know you've had a history with women." I answered looking straight at him. He looked uncomfortable talking to me about this.

"And how would you know?" He asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Let's just say I've had some people warn me before dating you." I replied. Now it was his turn to look at me questioningly.

"Wow really? Makes me seem like a bad guy."

"No, it's not that. It's just...they were saying that you might pressure me into things I wasn't ready for since you've already done them..." I answered, looking down at my hands in my lap. He took my hands from my lap and held them,  
giving my hands a tight squeeze.

"Yuna...I want you to know I'd never push you into anything you're not ready for. I know I've made mistakes with other girls, but I could never do that with you Yuna. Not to sound all cheesy and corny, but you've given me the ability to see things in a different light." Tidus explained, holding an intense gaze into my eyes. The sincerity dripped on every word he spoke. His face then twisted with nervousness and I could feel the palms of his hands becoming clammy. "Ah...I'm just going to come out with it...Yuna I--"

Lulu with Wakka barged into the room. "Yuna don't you want chinese way more than pizza?" Tidus groaned and let go of my hands. My eyes lingered on him for a few more seconds before responding. I think he was just about to say...

"No, no, no. Pizza is way better, right Tidus?" He asked. They both had goofy expressions on, both obviously having a whole discussion about the topic before coming to my room. Tidus got up and grabbed his coat before looking at me then to the couple.

"Um actually I'm not staying. I have to go." Tidus said, hastily sliding on his coat as he left the room. A silence fell over the room. Lulu and Wakka looked at each other awkwardly, finally discovering that they had interrupted something.

I got up and glanced at the two before brushing past them. "Be right back." I said, following after Tidus. When I caught up to him he was just sticking his key into the car door. He looked over at me, keeping his hand where it was.

"I love you too." I spoke, a smile coming to my face as I said it. I felt a giddy sensation run through me once the words were out and as he smiled back at me. Tidus stood for a moment before rushing back over to me, picking me up in his arms and enveloping me in a tight embrace with my feet dangling above the ground. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said, whispering into my ear.

A reviewer said they wanted some fluff and it was about time after the drama, some fluff was needed. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry if the end seemed rushed, I just wanted to post the chapter already. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....please? Haha.


	18. Chapter 18

To the Reviewer **AmiiLouu: **Lol I didn't take it offensively, I took it more as advice and I was planning to put some in there anyway :D

----

Ominous clouds loomed above us with rain drops threatening to drop from each and everyone of them. The sky was a vast dark grey, warning all of those under it to find shelter and to find it soon. Even thunder roared from distances away. The street lampposts attempted to give some light to the gloomy day, but it was failing.

"This is your fault. We're going to be soaked all because you wanted to walk to that ice cream place instead of driving." Yuna accused as she glanced up at the grim sky. She quickened her pace, walking ahead of me and tugged on my hand. "Walk faster, we got to get your house."

I laughed and walked slower as she kept on trying to tug me forward, pulling harder at my lack of speed. "Yuna, don't worry, my place is just up the street. And besides, I like the rain."

Her tugs didn't let up. "Well the rain is nice and all, but I just don't want to get stuck in it right now."

"What's a few drops of water going to do to you?" I asked with a knowing smile on my face. A look of thought crossed her face and I laughed again. "Exactly, it can't do anything."

"But what if it starts pouring? I have no extra clothes." She asked, looking back at me.

"If you forgot, I have plenty of clothes at my house." I reminded, shaking my head at her playfully. She pretended to glare at me and squeezed my hand.

I faked to be in pain and cringed. "Ouch, Yuna. Chiiill."

"I am chill. I'm so chill, I'm...cold." She said, attempting at a joke. I shook my head once again and laughed, making it a point that she knew what she said was lame. When I looked at her she was faking a glare at me again.

"Thanks." She began, letting go of my hand and continuing forward. "It wasn't that bad."

I made a gesture with my fingers. "Kind of. Though it's okay, I have my share of lame jokes too."

She giggled and nodded her head. "Oh for sure."

Now it was my turn to fake a glare at her. "Thanks, now I have to watch what I say with you thinking my jokes are lame."

She took my hand again and gave my hand a squeeze reassuringly. "No, they're not _all_lame." Yuna smirked, speaking sarcastically. I faked a laugh as she smiled at me.

Before I could say anything, I felt a few drops of water hit my shoulder and my arm. "Oh no Yuna, it's beginning to rain."

She looked around and mumbled to herself. She began tugging harder on my hand, using her body weight now. I smiled mischeviously and leaned back, drastically slowing her down. "Tiiiidus. Come ooooon."

"What do you mean? I'm walking. See?" I replied, pointing to my slow moving legs. She sighed loudly and continued her attempts at pulling me forward.

"Yeah right, slowpoke." Yuna said, before looking up at the sky again. The drops were coming down faster now and in larger amounts. "Tidus, we're not going to make it if you keep walking like this. I'm getting wet already."

"I--" I then stopped in my tracks and in midsentence. Yuna had lost grip on my hand when I did so and stumbled forward. She looked back at me and gave me a what-the-fuck expression. I looked past her, noticing a man in the distance. He was just standing there, watching us. Hands in his pockets and standing still, he made it look almost casual. It was the guy from the night I met Yuna, the one who tried to rape her.

Yuna noticed my look of concentration on my face and was confused. She looked around a few times before setting her eyes on the sight that I had moments ago. She froze.

"It's him." She spoke softly, not even bothering to complain that it was raining, soaking the two of us as we stood still.

"Yeah..." I said before charging forward, clenching my fists. That bastard. Yuna must of known what was going through my mind because she already had fistfuls of my shirt in her hands, pulling me backwards.

"Don't." Yuna said, looking up at me with a stern expression. I could feel my own soften as I took a look of the seriousness on her face. I unraveled my fists and nodded at her before taking her hand in mine and walking forward. And as we drew closer and closer to the man, him now just across the street from us, I could see and feel Yuna tense up. I could feel the urge to run over and talk to him, to question why he's obviously staring at us, but I let it dissolve. He wasn't worth it. But as we past and as I watched him in my perivial vision, I could feel and see him turning and keeping his gaze on the both of us. He kept the same straight face and the same position the whole time, it was creepy.

Once we were further down the street, I looked back again and there he was still. Sticking to the same spot on the sidewalk. I looked forward, his presence on my street bugging the hell out of me. I turned for a second glance and he was no longer there. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He was just there.

I looked down at Yuna and ran my thumb along the back of hand reassuringly. "He's gone now."

"Who knows..." She began, staring forward. "Who knows that he's just not secretly following us?"

"Well....even if he was, I'm here to protect you." I replied, letting go of her hands and threw my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me as we walked.

Tidus' House:

Once we got to outside of my house and in front of my door, we were drenched. I looked at Yuna who was glaring at me.

"Told you so." She said, grabbing the bottom half of her shirt, and wringed out the water from it. I chuckled as I watched the water drip from it. I got a glimpse of her stomach and because of her low rise jeans, a little line of her underwear. I was about to make a comment, but I stopped myself. I mentally slapped myself, I'm such a pervert.

"Yeah, but who carrress?" I replied shaking away my previous thoughts, running my hands over my hair. The water made it stringy and spikey, but I didn't mind.

"I do." She said, folding her arms across her chest. I then noticed that her wet clothes was accenting all the curves of her body and I was having trouble focusing. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of all the dirty thoughts, and fished my key out of my pocket and stuck it into the doorknob. When I opened the door, a rush of cold air hit us. I looked down at Yuna who was following beside me, was starting to shiver.

"Let's get you into some fresh clothes." I offered and she just nodded. I pulled her into a hug, hopefully warming her up. She happily hugged me back, snuggling her face against my chest. I bent down, putting an arm around her waist and under her knees and picked her up bridal style. Her arms were around my neck along with her face in the crook of my neck.

Once we got to Wakka's room, I picked out an old dark red hooded sweatshirt of mine with my old high school's logo written across it. I draped it over my arm and turned to her.

"All the bottoms I have would be too baggy for you. Would you want a pair of boxers or something?" I asked and I just watched her face blush a light pink. She's so awkward it's adorable.

She nodded. "Sure."

I then picked up a pair red plaid boxers. "See it matches." She giggled and shook her head at me, taking the items from my hand. I stood there and a silence fell over.

"Could you know...wait outside?" She asked awkwardly and I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, wow I'm stupid." I left her in the room and waited outside the door. My drenched clothes were getting irritating. I pulled my shirt from over my head, and wringed it out. I then shook my head, sending all the water in my hair flying, like a dog shaking its fur.

Yuna's POV:

When Tidus left the room, I just stood there for a moment without doing anything. I began thinking. Seymour...he was back. I know he wouldn't have been on Tidus' street, obviously waiting for us if it didn't mean anything. He didn't even say anything, he just stared a creepy stare, giving us a warning through his eyes. I have to be alert now because I feel he's going to make his move and it's not going to be pleasant. I just have this horrible feelings knotting in my stomach.

I slowly took my wet shirt off, exposing me to the cold air of the house. It was almost hard to take off my wet clothes, I seemed to just get even colder. When I finally finished peeling them all off, I slipped Tidus' sweatshirt over my head. His scent drowned me as I put my head through the collar of the sweatshirt. I smiled, feeling my insides warming at the smell of him. I then put the boxers on, acting as if they were a pair of slightly loose shorts.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still wet, stringy and straight with some strands sticking to the sides of my face. The clothes I wore now were loose and I thought I almost looked silly. I just shrugged it off because if I thought about it for too long, it would bother me.

I went over to the door and opened it. And to my surprise, Tidus was right there, facing me with his shirt in hand. My eyes lowered for moment, taking in the sight of his chest and torso-chiseled, cut and glistening. I heard him chuckle and I broke from my reverie and blushed deeply, bringing my eyes back to his with a smile on my face.

"Admiring me now, eh?" He joked stepping closer to me. I just smiled again and shrugged at him. He grinned and nodded before leaning down and placing a peck on my lips. "I know you were."

"Yeah yeah." I said, sidestepping and walked around him. "Put some clothes on."

"Ha I know you're secretly hoping I wouldn't. Face it, I'm something fun to look at." He replied, pointing his index fingers inward at his torso cockily. I shook my head and started heading down the hall.

"Whatever you say, Tidus."

Tidus' POV:

I smirked to myself, going inside the room and closing it behind me. I went over to the closet and looked at my side of the closet. I stopped for a moment to think. My side of the closet? Ugh, I need to get my own place and soon.

I shook my head and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants and a crisp white tee shirt. I shed off the rest of my clothes and slid on a pair of fresh pair of boxers before I put on the outfit I picked out. Once I had the clothes on, I ran my hand through my hair before leaving the room and jogged downstairs to the living room. I plopped down beside Yuna who was sitting on the couch, criss-crossing her legs. I got a good look at her this time and thought she looked adorable in my clothes.

"I think you look great in my clothes." I commented, a smirk spread across my face.

"Me too." She said shaking her arms in the loose sleeves, which ran past her hands, which also was really cute. I couldn't resist, reaching across and kissing her lips. She put her hands on either side of my face causing my lips to press harder against hers. After a few moments, she pulled back, but not far. I could still feel her breath tingling upon my lips.

"What was that for?" She asked softly and I smiled.

"For being you and so cute." I replied, causing her to smile widely. She placed a peck on my lips. I then felt a my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled away from her a bit to answer it.

I looked at my phone and it read 'Restricted Number'. My eyebrows tugged and looked up at Yuna, showing her my phone.

"Should I answer it?" I asked her and she just shrugged. "Well you were a big help."

She punched my shoulder and I smiled. I just decided to answer the phone and pressed the green call button on my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard a weird static sound in the background.

"I don't like to be interrupted, Tidus." The voice rang, it was a strange deep one I didn't recognize. They even knew my name somehow.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Next time, I won't be." Click.

Okay...what the fuck?

I flipped my phone closed and stared forward. That was strange and not to mention creepy as hell...

"Tidus? Who was it?" Yuna asked, nudging me. I didn't even turn to look at her. A light bulb then went off in my head. It was Seymour, it had to have been. He had been on the street, staring at us. He doesn't like to be interrupted...and I interrupted his attempted rape of Yuna. And now... I'm going to see what he means...revenge?

"Shit." I said, shooting up from my seat. I rushed over to my door and opened it, taking glances around outside. I saw nothing, but rain. I closed the door and stayed there, staring into the grains of the wooden door. I have a horrible feeling twisting and turning inside my stomach. He's going to strike...but when?

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, sounding very alarmed by my actions. I spun around to face her and shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants, trying to seem casual.

"Oh nothing...just checking for the um...pizza man, yeah." I replied, trying my best to come up with a cover up. I didn't get it out very well, but I just hope she buys it.

"When did you order pizza?" She asked quizzically, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. She was now off the couch, standing up with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh...when I was in my room. Yup, so I just checking, no big deal." I replied, wiping my hands nervously on my shirt. I placed them on my hips and looked around. I can't look at her dead in the face, then she'll know that I'm lying, not that she's not already suspicious. Ugh, I need to relax, I'm acting so weird.

"Oookay..." She said, looking doubtful of my words. She was still eyeing me and it was making it worse for me, I hated lying to her.

"Ummm...I got to go to the bathroom." I said, leaving the room. Now I actually have to order pizza.

Yuna's POV:

When he left, the room fell silent. He was acting so weird...and for what? Pizza? There has to be something else, but of course he wouldn't tell me after what I just saw. What could he be hiding...?

I began fiddling with the sleeves of the sweatshirt, pulling them even more past my hands than they already were. Ugh, this is going to bother me. I tried distracting myself from my thoughts after finding the remote in between two cushions. I pressed the power button and after a second, I could hear the noises of the TV. I looked up and of course it was on a sports channel. I think that's all Tidus and Wakka watched. How boring.

I began flipping through the channels, one by one. None of them seeming at the least interesting and a lot of them were actually sports channels. It's like sports all day. I sighed to myself and turned the TV off, placing the remote beside me. Well that failed.

I then heard my phone go off, this time signalling that I had a text message. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It read some weird number I'd never seen and that I don't recognize.

I took a moment of consideration before deciding it can't hurt to look at it. I chose 'View Text' and read it.

_'This time we won't have anyone to stop us.'_

I stared at the text message in mass confusion. What is that supposed to mean?

I was staring hard at the text message when Tidus came in. He stood in front of the couch looking down at me.

"Why are you staring at your phone like that?" He asked, taking the seat next to me. I looked over at him and his eyebrow was raised at me.

"I just got the weirdest text message." I replied, but before he could ask what it said, the doorbell rung. I looked at the door then at him. "Aren't they kind of late?"

"Oh um, yeah." He said then got up, walking over to the door.

Tidus' POV:

As I walked to the door, I was thinking of things to say to the pizza guy, hopefully able to get him to play along, and pretending to be furious with him for being so late. I took a deep breath, bracing for the scene I was about to make and opened the door. I looked up and looked at the pizza guy, I was just about to tell him to play along when I recognized the guy. Shit.

"What the hell?" I asked and Seymour smiled evilly, clad in the pizza boy uniform. He shifted hands, so in one hand was the pizza and the other hand he was holding a pistol pointing right at me. I tilted my chin up and rose my hands up beside me, backing up into the house as he took steps towards me.

"The pizza boy didn't want to give up his uniform and pizza, but of course I took it anyway." He said, throwing the pizza aside. I glanced at the box then back at him.

"Hey...I wanted that pizza." I mumbled as he continued to back me up until we were in the living room. I kept my hands up as I retreated back to the couch with Yuna. I put my hands down when I sat down, and looked at her. She looked horrified and I hated seeing her that way. I'm supposed to protect her, like I said earlier, but now I'm as vulnerable as ever. I gave her my word but at the look at what's happening, I don't know if I can pull through. But I won't go down without a fight, I'll fight for her.

"Wow you settled for the simplest guy. I sympathize for you, Yuna. A gun is pointing at him and his worries are about his pizza. Pathetic."

"Shut up Seymour. It isn't my only worry, it's actually at the bottom of my priority list. At the top is beating your ass." I threatened, clenching my fists and fighting the urge to jump up and take my chances. But I couldn't because if I got shot, Yuna would be going down with me just because I made a stupid move.

Yuna moved her hand over mine, calming me the instant her skin touched mine. I slipped my fingers between hers, giving hers a squeeze. I looked at her, getting a glance of her frightened eyes. I gave her hand another squeeze for reassurance.

"How cute, really how touching this moment is. He's going to fight for the girl, but is going to fail miserably because the antagonist in this story is a lot smarter than the _'hero'_." Seymour commented, moving closer. I could feel my body tense more and more with every step he took. I could my anger swell up inside me. How the hell am I supposed to get that gun?

In between the cushion I sat on and the arm of the couch, I felt something small. I snuck my free hand into the cramped area and my fingers felt a small lighter. Sometimes when Wakka and I are drunk we light to pretend we're like godfather and Scarface and buy cigars, smoking them while speaking in accents. Don't ask...we're that weird. Good times though...well anyway I need to find a way to burn the arm he's holding the gun with so he'd drop the gun and bam, I win.

He took another step, a step to close. It was a perfect range to strike him when he least expects it. If he even tries to make a move, I'll get him.

"You won't get away with anything you're planning, Seymour." Yuna said and Seymour snickered in response.

He itched the side of his edge with an edge of his gun. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I will. The police can't even catch me, what makes you think you can?"

I inched closer to the edge of my cushion, trying to get closer, but he saw me and pointed his gun at me once again. "Don't even try. I'm not stupid." And I stopped in my tracks. Damn...

"Why were you staring at us on the street earlier?"

"For confusion, I suppose. This wasn't the first time I've spied, it's just the first time I outed myself. I've been planning to do this for awhile, I just needed the right moment to do it."

"Fucking stalker." I replied, shaking my head in disgust at me. I just got a smile out of him when I did so.

"Are you so messed up that you're still angry over what happened months ago?" Yuna stepped up bravely. I turned and smiled at her. She smiled back at me then looked back at Seymour, her smile fading.

"Yeah. Sucks for people like you, doesn't it?" He replied, keeping the gun pointed at me while he was looking at her. As his attention was on her, I sneakily slid the lighter out from between the couch cushion and slipped it in my pocket.

"What's really going to suck is when I beat the shit out of you." I said boldly standing up from my seat. Yuna looked up at me worried, trying to tug me back down., but I ignored her attempts at pulling me down. Seymour chuckled evilly and shook his head. He then pressed the cold metal of the end of the gun against my chest.

"Stop trying to be a hero, it's getting annoying." He scoffed, staring me dead in the eyes. My jaw was clenching hard and my eyebrows furrowed as I glowered at him. He pressed the end of gun harder against my chest.

"So let's get this show on the road, this has taken too long." He said, sighing loudly. He rose his hand to hit me in the head with the gun, but I blocked his arm with mine and winded my arm back to punch him. Unfortunately for me, he used my own move against me, blocking my arm with his. He then pistol whipped me on the side of my head, hitting the right spot and knocked me unconscious. The last thing I heard was Yuna's scream.

Ten Minutes Later:

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked a few times to adjust my vision. I woke up to a splitting headache and I could feel a trail of some liquid, which I'm guessing is blood, run down the side of my head. I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied together behind the back of the chair. The shins of my legs were tied to the legs of the chair. I fidgeted, trying to break loose, but it was useless.

"About time." Seymour said and I looked up to see him sitting beside Yuna, with his gun pressed to her temple. "We had to wait a whole ten minutes for you to come back, how rude of you." I was in the dead center of living room, facing the two of them.

"Trust me, if you didn't get that lucky shot, you'd be the one waking up from being unconscious." I replied, trying to wiggle my arms free again. The only result from that though was a rope burn on my wrists.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But I did get it and now you're the one coming back to consciousness."

"Ugh when I get out of this I sw--"

"But you won't though. You're attempts at escaping are feeble, so shut the hell up already. Your voice is beginning to annoy me." He said, rubbing his temple with his free hand. That's when I noticed Yuna's hands and feet were tied together. Something bad is about to happen.

"Good for you, I was annoyed by yours the minute you got here. So we're even."

"You talk too much, you know that? Most would've of shot you already, but I'd rather you suffer through something else." He said to me before turning to Yuna, eyeing her greedily. I crinkled my eyebrows. "You've got front row seats too."

"Don't you dare touch her." I hissed, leaning forward in my chair, dying to get out of this damn chair already. Seymour sniggered, running the gun slowly down the side of her face. She snapped her head away, but he grabbed her by the jaw and forcefully made her face him.

"I just did and it's only going to get worse. Best part is you can't do anything." Seymour replied. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along the side of Yuna's face, licking her. She was trying her best to wriggle free from his grasp, but he was too strong. I started jumping, wiggling, fidgeting, everything I could do to get out of the ropes, but it was no use. I wasn't getting anywhere, he tied it too tight and skillfully that I couldn't get out by myself.

"Get away from her!" I roared, using every muscle in my body to move around in the position I was in.

"Haha, that make you mad?" He asked sarcastically with an evil grin spread across his face. He then pulled a knife out of his back pocket and held it up as if to show me. Yuna squealed at the sight of the blade "What about this?"

Seymour held Yuna down as he held his knife against the fabric of the sweatshirt and began sawing down the center.

I groaned, doing everything in my power to loosen these ropes, even if it was just a little bit. I was going to be in a lot of pain when I get out of these ropes, but for the moment my anger blinded the burns. "Let her go!"

When he was done sawing through it, he ripped the sweatshirt off of her body, leaving her in a black lacy bra and my boxers I'd given her. I could see her eyes water along with the tears already streaming down her face. She'd been sobbing the whole time and I couldn't even get to her.

A light bulb when off in my head at that moment. The lighter! It was still in my pocket. If I could only get it out.

"Like what you see, Tidus? I know I do." He said eyeing her chest, smiling evilly as he did so. It was so disgusting to see him do this, I can't even imagine how she was feeling. But I'm going to get out of these ropes, I just have to distract him from her so he won't touch her any longer, yet keep him from noticing what I was up to.

"You fucking pervert!" I shouted then gathered all the spit I could and spat the furthest I could to get to him. It only hit his leg.

"Pathetic." He said walking away from Yuna momentarily. "This is how you do it." He came up to me, got inches away from my face and spat in my face. I grunted loudly, jumping in my chair causing the chair to scoot forward.

"You'll pay for that." I said, jiggling more in my chair, hoping that the lighter would slid out.

"I'm sure I will." He replied sarcastically, taking his previous seat on the couch. I slid to the edge of the chair and wiggled more and luckily for me the lighter came out. I stuck my hands in between the gaps in the back of the chair and grabbed it.

"You will, trust me. I'm going to get out." I said, speaking over the sounds of lighter as I tried to light it. I felt the heat and held it to the ropes. I got slightly burned a few times, but I just moved it a bit over away from my skin, but still on the rope. I could feel it loosening.

"You've said that a lot since I tied you up, but I don't see you over here yet." He spoke moving his lips to Yuna's collar bone. "You know, Tidus, her skin is so smooth."

I clenched my jaws at the sight, clearly disgusted, but inside I was becoming almost happy because I was so close to getting out and over there. The ropes that were around my wrists had fallen and since his eyes were obviously not over here, I had begun burning through the ropes on my legs.

When I finished, he began moving his lips further down from her collar bone. I grunted loudly and ran over, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and threw him back and off the couch. He landed with a hard thud and his gun had gone slidding across the hardwood floor. He looked at me and started getting up to go chase after it. I rushed over to him, kicking him in the stomach, sending him back down to the floor. I started making my way to the gun before he grabbed my foot and pulled on my ankle, causing me to lose my balance and fall. He got up behind me, grabbed a handful of my hair and threw my head to the side. My hand flew to my head, the spot where he pulled was throbbing. I growled and chased after him, he was so close to the gun now. I ran up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck, pressing my forearm against his neck. I began dragging him backwards before he elbowed me hard in the stomach, sending me a few steps back. I recovered and went back over to him, but I was too late. Just as I got to him, his arm flew up his gun inches away from me.

"You got away, but you still lose? That's sad."

"I haven't lost just yet." I took a chance and pushed his arm up, my quick action causing him to shoot. The bullet hit the ceiling and I didn't even let my mind linger on how we were going to fix that. I pulled my fist back and pounded it into his stomach as hard as I good, causing him to hurl over in pain. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the gun. I had his wrist at the point where if I twisted just a little more it'd break and he was squealing in pain. I used this vulnerability to lower him onto the floor, letting me pick up his gun. I stood back up, my foot on his chest and the gun pointing at his head.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you right now?" I asked, my finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Don't have one." He said boldly, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Tidus don't do it, he's not worth it. We can just call the police instead." I heard Yuna's voice say behind me. I could hear urgency in her voice. She was right, if I shot him, I'd be just like him. I looked back at her and nodded. Big mistake on my part. Using my distraction against me, he took my ankle and pulled, making me fall and hit the ground. Unfortunately, my head had slammed against the ground, causing me immense pain. My hands flew to my head, holding onto the back of it. My eyes were squinting with the pain, but I could still see Seymour's feet shuffle as he escaped, running out the back sliding glass door. I cursed to myself.

"Tidus!" I heard Yuna scream, shuffling on the couch, still tied up. I look at my hands and there was no blood luckily for me. It hurt like hell, but I know now I don't have a concussion or something. I worked my way up to on my knees, doing this slowly because my head was still throbbing with a lot of pain. It seemed the more I got up, the more it hurt, but I had to though. I had to untie Yuna.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I said wincing as I made my way over to her. The word concerned and worried was written all over her face. I tried to smiling to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, but she didn't seem convinced.

She turned around, holding up her tied up hands. Seymour's knife from earlier was still on the couch and I used it to cut through the ropes on her hands than on her feet. When I was done, she rubbed both of her wrists before throwing herself on me, enveloping me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as she began sobbing against my chest.

"Thank you so much." I heard her say, her voice muffled against my chest.

I sighed and frowned. "Don't thank me...he got away."

She looked at me, her eyebrows crinkled and eyes pink and watery. "But you still saved me and you're still alive."

I looked down and nodded. I knew what she was saying was true, but since escaped he can just come back. Maybe not in a day, not in a month, but eventually I'm sure he will. But next time I will be prepared for his next visit, I'll be more aware and alert now.

"You think he's going to come back, don't you?" She asked as if she read my thoughts. I looked down at her, giving her a long and hard stare into her eyes and she was doing the same back. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I'll protect you no matter what, Yuna. Even if it kills me."

-----

I know Seymour's reentrance to the story seems random, but that's the point. Well anyway, hoped you guys liked the chapter. _**Review Review Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Yuna's POV:

I had my arms crossed against my chest, sipping on some hot chocolate as I stared hard outside of my window. I watched the raindrops slid slowly along the glass and the clouds light up with each lightning strike and thunder rumbling afterwards. The humidity on the outside slightly fogged up my windows and each rain drop would make lines through it.

I sighed inwardly, taking a deep breath afterwards as I stared into my milky brown hot chocolate, watching the steam rise from the liquid. I then felt someone come behind me, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"You worry too much, you know?" Tidus said into my ear, breaking the silence of my room. My eyes bored into the glass of my window and to the outside where the jade green leaves of bushes and trees dripped with water.

"I have reason too." I replied, raising my mug to my mouth, tipping it slightly, letting the hot liquid slowly enter my mouth. The drink slightly burned my tongue, but I ignored it. I then felt Tidus' hands slide up my back and onto my shoulders, beginning to give me massage. I let my arms fall to my sides, setting down my drink on the window sill.

"Well since we agreed I'd be staying here with you, you've got nothing to worry about, Yuna." He recalled, placing a kiss upon the outerlobe of my ear. I closed my eyes in satisfaction and nodded, feeling the blood rush to my ears as I began blushing at his touch.

"Is this your way of calming my nerves?" I asked turning my head towards him. I could just feel his smile at my words and saw him nod.

"Is it working?" He replied with another question. I turned around and got on my tippy toes, inching my face closer and closer to his. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"You tell me." I said just as my lips were barely touching with his. He parted his lips and placed a kiss on my upper lip as he pulled on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I then parted mine and brought my lips up to his and sucked on his bottom lip, even nibbling on it a bit. From there we began kissing, slowly, but passionately. I had began running my fingers through his hair when I heard someone cough, trying to get our attention. I pulled away and looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just needed to talk to you, Yuna." Rikku said as she stood in my doorway, fidgeting with her hands. Tidus looked at me and nodded before turning around and heading for the door. He touched Rikku's shoulder as he walked out. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement before closing the door once he was gone.

She took a step more into my room, but there was still quite a distance between us. "It's been awhile since we've spoken."

I walked over to my bed and sat down against my headboard. I rose my knees, putting them up against my chest. I picked up a pillow, placing it ontop of my knees and folded my arms ontop of it. "Wasn't my choice, but yeah it has."

Rikku sighed and also took a seat on my bed. "I know...I feel horrible for it. I shouldn't have blamed you."

I looked towards the window once again, away from her. "You were just overwhelmed with what happened."

"No, Yuna. No, that's does not give me an excuse. It wasn't your fault, you were the one that even warned me and chased after me, but I was just too stubborn to believe a guy as good looking as him would want me just for revenge."

"I'm really sorry." She added and when I was looked back at her, she was staring down at her hands in her lap. I stared at her for another moment before responding.

"That's all I wanted to hear. It's okay." I assured her, leaning over and placed my hand ontop of hers.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well I have to go meet up with Gippal, but I wanted to tell you that before I left."

"Took you long enough." I joked, but I didn't quite get the reaction I was expecting. She frowned at me as she stood there.

"I'm really sorry." She said as she turned and left the room. Even though the expression she had on her face when she left killed me to see, I could feel myself becoming happy. We're okay again, no more awkward mornings at the table, eating cereal or whatever in silence. Or no more uncomfortable bump ins on the way to the shower, deciding who will take on first if we happen to plan to take one at the same time.

I heard my door open and I turned. It was Lulu and she had a stack of mail in her hands. She threw me one envelope and it landed right in front of me.

"You've got mail."

"Thanks Lulu." I said, holding the envelope in one hand. She nodded at me and walked out of my room. I looked down at the envelope, wondering who it could be from. It didn't have a return address which I found strange. I ripped open the seal and saw a little index card resting inside.

'As you sit in your room, reading this, think about me because I'll soon be in there with you. You're boyfriend won't always be there to protect you. I won't give up until I have you. So let the games begin'  
-Seymour.'

My immediate reaction was crumbling up the index card and throwing it across the room. I hoped he'd leave me alone after the incident, but I somehow knew in the back of my head that that wasn't the end, but the beginning. The beginning to a hellish experience that I'm afraid to be pushed into, that I'm 'going' to be pushed into.

Tidus then came into the room. I immediately pointed to the balled up piece of paper on the floor. He rose an eyebrow at me. "Read it."

He shrugged his shoulders and bent down, picking it up. As he read it, I could see his calm expression shift into an angry one.

"Ugh this guy will not give up. I guess I'll just have to keep on beating him up until he lents up." He said with a smile on his face, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"You make it seem so casual." I replied, letting my legs down and crossed them, letting the pillow fall in my lap. "But it's not, it's serious."

He put his hand ontop of mine. "We got out of it last time, we can get out of it again."

I shook my head and looked away. "How can you be so sure? He can just build off of his mistakes and make sure things like that don't happen all over again."

"Don't be so pessimistic about it. Just like he can learn from his mistakes, we can learn from ours." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. I let my hand lay limp in his, still not convinced.

"What...what if I just went with my Dad to Zanarkand? This wouldn't be happening, you wouldn't have to stay with me because I can't protect myself. You wouldn't have to worry about him attacking you or me."

"I'd much rather be here with you in this situation than letting you fly off with your father to never be with you again. I think it's all worth it as long as you're mine and I'm yours." He replied sweetly and I couldn't resist reaching over, and placing a peck on his lips.

"I feel insane for thinking such things when I hear you say things like that."

"Then don't think them. We're in this together, two versus one, we got this." He encouraged, scooting closer to me. And as I got good look into those deep azure eyes of his, I felt the butterflies swarm in my stomach and thought maybe, just maybe things would turn out okay. That we could take any obstacle thrown our way.

----

Tidus' POV:

I sat on Gippal's couch, munching on some tortilla chips I stole from his pantry, having left Yuna's a few hours ago. Rikku just left here.

"Dude, so what about Shuyin? Rikku isn't taking any action, she even told me she just wants to forget it ever happened." Gippal said, taking a seat beside me on the couch, stealing some chips from my pile. I faked a glare at him and moved my chips away.

"Ugh, I'm sick of that name. I just want to forget him too. Why don't you just listen to her, Gip? You know if you do anything, she'll be mad."

"I know man, but it's worth it. I want to tell you something." Gippal said, running his hands on the sides of his hair, making sure that it was sticking straight up as he usually has it. "Rik was a virgin before he did it."

My mouth dropped a bit, some of the chips falling from my mouth. "Ah that's fucked up man."

"I know dude, that's why we got to get that bastard. She was saving it for someone special, and as you very well know, that probably would've been me." He said with confidence in his tone. He was smiling now and I caught on to something.

"You really like her man. I can tell."

"Yeah, what if I do? I'm capable of actually liking girls."

"I couldn't tell. You haven't had a real relationship in a long time, you're more of a one night stand or a month relationship kind of guy. You get what you want and you're out." I replied, sipping on a beer I also stole from his fridge.

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing and plus Ti, you do the same. Yuna is the first girl in awhile for you too." He said and I hesitated, before nodding in agreement. He's right.

"Ah, that's true. Give me some credit though, I haven't had sex in months. I'm sure you've found some girls that you keep on the side." I replied, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. He chuckled and took a sip of my beer, not responding.

"Exactly Gip."

"But, it's not like we were dating all this time." He replied with a smile on his face, I shook my head at him.

"Same with Yuna for me too, dude, but I restrained myself."

"Ah fuck you. You like love that girl, you've chased and gone through things with her. Rik and I just started, give me a break." He said and I nodded my head.

"So a buddy of mine told me that Shuyin goes to this club called Prana a few times a week while he's down here. So I thought I could get him there." Gippal began, taking another sip of my beer. I took my beer back from his grasp and set it beside me.

"Count me out bro'." I replied, shaking my head as I stared down at my beer. He contaminated it.

"I know you wouldn't be in it, you're his brother. I'm going to do it alone. I got the problem with him, not you guys."

I nodded, impressed. "How mature of you man."

"So you're okay with me going after your brother?"

"Actually, that's what I was going to bring up. You're not going to, uh, jump him are you?" I asked, snatching up a chip and threw it into my mouth.

"Well I plan to talk to the guy first, and if he pisses me off or hits me first, then I'll beat the shit out of him." He replied, clasping his hands together. "You don't got a problem with it do you?"

"Nah, he knows his smart mouth can get him in trouble. And he knows if he punches another guy, he'll get it right back. What he gets is what he deserves."

"Haha, okay man."

---

Gippal's POV:

I watched Shuyin, step out of the club he was at and head towards his car. I was swinging my silver aluminum bat in my hand, squatting in an alley, ready to watch him react to his now severely brutalized car. Sucks for him, that it was a nice ass car he drove over here tonight.

Believe me, smashing the shit out of his car was the most fun I've had in weeks.

I watched him, pressing the remote to his car so it'd beep and help him find where he had parked. The anticipation was killing me. He walked all jolly, as if he had a really good night with his friends. I felt no sympathy, it was going to have a really bad ending.

Once I was positive he wouldn't notice me if I moved closer, I remained in a low position and ran into the parking lot, following closely behind. I kneeled behind a car that I deemed a good distance away from Shuyin's car.

I saw him walk up to his car, a broken expression ruling his face. His mouth dropped as he examined all the scratches and dents all over the car. Glass was shattered all over, spilling onto the hood, the ground and such. I was close enough that I could hear the glass crunch beneath his feet as he took steps around the ruined vehicle.

He ran his fingers along the car, cussing to himself, clearly angry. I decided it was my time to step in.

I got up from my position behind the car, my bat slung over my shoulder, and walked over to him. Triumph was clear in my stride over.

He didn't notice me when I made it over. His back was turned to me when I got to him. I had carefully avoided stepping on the glass so he wouldn't sense my approach.

"Now, who would've done such a horrible thing to such a nice car?" I asked, sarcasm dripping on my words. He slowly made a clockwise turn to me, his expression in stupor.

"You...you did this." He stammered, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Me? Oh shucks, now why would I do this?" I asked, faking to be offended at his accusation, placing my hand on chest. I let my mouth drop just for the effect.

Haha, I know, I'm a jackass.

A smirk made it's way onto his face. I felt confusion, but of course I wouldn't let that show. I wouldn't show him any sign of weakness or opportunity to catch me off guard. I let my expression keep it's smile.

"Maybe because..." He trailed, pretending to think about his next words. "I fucked your girlfriend."

My jaw clenched, but I kept my cool. "Correction: You raped her. She wouldn't want that from you."

He laughed, an evil one at that, and shook his head. "Yeah and that's why she went into that private' room with me where we'd be all alone because she didn't want any."

His sarcasm was putting an edge on my anger. I could feel my hand's grip on my bat tightening.

"Well...she didn't want what she gave you." I said, lamely. I couldn't come up with a witty remark that time and it beat me up inside.

"Funny because when I raped her, it was surprisingly easy and painless. Want to know why? She was wet in a certain area if ya' know what I mean."

I lost it then. Without even thinking what I was doing, I impulsively gripped my bat with both hands and swung. I hit him right across the head, I was unable to stop myself with my peaked anger. I heard the clank of the metal connecting with his skull and then there he went. He fell to the ground, laying unconscious.

Shit. I messed up.

I ran my hand through my hair, cussing at myself. This wasn't supposed to happen. And before anyone could see me and what I'd done, I took off, taking my bat--the evidence--with me.

--

Rikku's POV:

"Ugh Yunie, Gippal was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago." I said into the phone, examining my nails as I did so. "I swear when he gets here, he's going to get it."

"I'm sure he just got caught in bad traffic or something."

"He better be." I replied and also hoped. Where could he be?

And as if Yevon wanted my question answered, Gippal burst through the door, shutting and locking my door behind him.

He didn't look so good. His face was slicked with sweat, beads of it running down the sides of his face. He had a bat in his hand...and if could see correctly, blood?

"Gippal, what the hell?" I exclaimed, my eyes fixated on the red substance on his bat. He said nothing, staring a blank stare towards me. He looked sort of helpless. Then after a few seconds more, he dropped the bat and rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, digging his face into my left shoulder.

For a moment I was frozen. He'd done something, and by the evidence resting on his bat, it was bad.

I then rose my arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"Oh Gippal, what did you do?" I asked. He then seemed to snap, throwing himself away from me.

"What makes you think that I did something?"

"Because you're acting so weird." I replied, my eyebrows furrowing at him. He took steps back towards the door, but kept his eyes on me. "Gippal, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." He said, turning around and picking up his bat. He had his had his hand on the knob now.

"No, don't. I can help you with whatever you did."

He gave me another cold blank stare before speaking. "No you can't."

And there he went. He just left.

I picked up my phone again and redialed Yuna's number. I had talk to someone. I had to do something about Gippal.

"I just had the wierdest encounter with Gippal."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get over there."

---

When I finished telling Yuna and Tidus--who was there without my knowing before--the story, I paused and examined their faces. Yuna has a look of concern and Tidus, he looked very thoughtful and had a look of someone who knows something.

"Isn't it weird?" I asked, directing my eyes towards Tidus, hoping he'll say something.

"Yeah," Yuna replied. Tidus remained quiet for a moment more before getting up from his seat on the couch.

"I got to go." He said, throwing his jacket over his shoulder and started heading for the door.

"You know something, Tidus. Tell me." I exclaimed just as he was reaching out for the door handle. He paused and turned slowly back to us. He sighed.

"Gippal was telling me earlier that he was going to talk to Shuyin."

"What, why!?" I exclaimed, my eyebrows coming together. I knew the answer, but I was just so shocked that he'd actually go up to the guy after I repeatedly told him not too.

"Rik, he only wanted to talk. We both talked about if Shuyin were to strike first, then he'd be free to do something because Shuyin knows if throws a punch, it'll start something. Everyone knows that."

"Tidus, you should've known. I know you hate your brother, but you could've told Gippal no." Yuna said and Tidus just looked down at his feet, keeping quiet.

"If he just wanted to talk, why did he bring a bat?"

Tidus looked up at us, confusion written all over his face. "Well...that I don't know. But guys really, he really said he wasn't going to start anything."

"Yeah, isn't that obvious now?" I asked sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It is a little suspicious, but we don't know the full story. We need to find Gippal." Yuna said, standing up from the couch.

"I'll drive." Tidus spoke up, his keys out and ready.

-  
Tidus' POV:

The three of us stood outside Gippal's place, looking to see if there was any indication he was home. A light in the living room was on, but his door was locked, so the ruled out barging in, gaining immediate entry. I glanced over at the window and wondered if there was any possible way of getting through there.

"Guys, let's try the window." I said, gesturing to the one on the left to the door. I made my way over, sneaking behind the bushes in front of the house, and peeking inside. They followed behind me.

The blinds were partially closed, allowing us to see through them as we cupped our hands on the sides of ours faces, pressing them against the glass. Gippal was no where in sight. I smiled.

"Okay, let's see if we can get this thing open." I spoke, pressing my palms firmly against the window and pushed upward. Fortunately he had left it open and we all climbed through, but of course I had helped the girls through, you know, being the gentleman I am.

But anyways.

"There's the bat." Rikku said, walking towards it, gesturing for us to follow after. Which we did. Once she got up to it, she picked it up and held it up. "See the blood at the end?"

And there it was, indeed. It wasn't like a huge splotch, but it was definitely noticeable. What had happened to cause Gippal to bring a bat and hit Shuyin with it? I crinkled my eyebrows. I had a distaste for my brother, but I still worried that he'd been lying somewhere knocked out cold, bleeding after Gippal's attack, what if he bled to death or something?

I rubbed my chin in contemplation. Ahh.

"We need to find Gippal. Let's check his room." Yuna said, looking around the place. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." Rikku said, going in the direction of his room, leading Yuna and I there. We all stood outside his door now. Rikku had her ear pressed against the door, listening for any sounds inside the room. Yuna and I glanced at each other after looking at Rikku. We both smiled at one another at Rikku's actions at the moment. It was like she thought she was a spy.

"You know we could just open the door and see if he was in there." I spoke shaking my head at her. She looked at me then turned back around brushing me off.

"Well what if the door's locked? Then how else would we know if he's in there?" Rikku replied. I looked at Yuna and back at Rikku. She had a point I guess.

"Okay how about you check if it's locked?" Yuna spoke up, gesturing towards the door knob. Rikku looked down at it and extended her hand down towards it. She turned it and discovered it was unlocked.

"Hmph." She whispered, readying to open the door.

"Go inside already." I urged, pushing slightly against her back. She turned and glared at me, before barging into the room.

And of course, he wasn't in there.

"Atleast we know he was here at one point." Yuna pointed out, searching the room with her eyes.

"Yeah, but that won't help us." I said, sliding my hands in my front pockets. I heard Rikku sigh.

"Where could he be?" She asked rhetorically, folding her arms across her chest.

"Right here." A voice we all instantly recognized as Gippal's said behind us. We all spun around on our heels and faced him.

"Gippal, dude, what happened?" I begun, stepping forward, a look on confusion spread upon my face. " I saw the bat."

I watched Gippal's clench as he stepped towards me. "Why are you throwing accusations? You don't know anything."

I scoffed, my eyes averting from him for a moment before they returned to his eyes. "Because one: I knew you were going to go talk to Shuyin and two: Where else could have the red stain on the end of your bat come from?"

I saw his eyes leave mine and focus on something behind me. I turned my head slightly, following his gaze, and saw that he was looking at Rikku. It seemed as if he was asking her to defend him with his eyes. I'm sure he felt ganged up on.

"Gippal....please, just tell us what happened..." Rikku said and once she did, his eyebrows tugged downwards and he backed away from us.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" He shouted angrily, then turned around heading for the door. I extended out my arm, placing my hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He then spun quickly, knocked my arm away and threw his fist at my face, throwing my backwards with all the force he used. I rose my hand to my mouth, dabbing at it and looked at my hand, noticing a spot of blood. I looked up at him, shocked.

Yuna had rushed to my side, latching onto my arm. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded, keeping my stare on Gippal. He stared back, with no look of remorse. Rikku stepped forward, looking angry as hell.

"What is your problem!?" She exclaimed, shaking her head at hmi. "He didn't even do anything to deserve that."

"Whatever."

"Gippal, we all know what you did. Just tell us where Shuyin is, he's probably knocked out cold somewhere and needs medical attention." She asked.

Gippal just stood there. No words leaving his mouth. We all waited anxiously for an answer. Yuna stayed at my side, worrying about my lip, something I was finding adorable.

"I only hit him once. He'll be okay."

"So now you admit it?" I asked, speaking up. He looked at me, keeping his gaze there for a moment, before turning back to Rikku.

"He's in the parking lot of Club Sky." Once he said that, he left the room and then the house.

We all took glances at one another before leaving right behind him to go check up on my brother and see if he was still there and what his condition was.


	20. Chapter 20

Tidus' POV:

Once we got to the club parking lot that Gippal had said Shuyin was, we realized we underestimated the situation. Shuyin is a superstar and all this commotion goes to prove it.

There were police cars scrattered along the lot and so were some news reporters and their camera crews. Yet, there was no sign of an ambulance, so I assumed that he'd already been taken away. That was a relief.

"So now we know he's been taken to the hospital. Let's just head there," I suggested, looking at Yuna and Rikku. They both nodded and the three of us turned to leave.

We didn't leave soon enough. I had been noticed by some news crew and they approached from behind us.

"Tidus, Tidus! One question please."

"Tidus, do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"Tidus, the two of you being on bad terms, did you do this?"

All the reporters were barking and I knew to get them away, I would have to give them some sort of feedback. I turned around, almost wanting to chuckle at their raging curiousity.

"I don't know anything about this situation. I heard something had happened, so I came to check it out. But Shuyin isn't here, so I'm heading to the hospital. " I started to turn, but stopped myself to say one last thing. "And what the hell, why would I do this? He's my brother whether we hate each other or not."

"Oh who told you about the incident?"

"Do you two hate each other?"

I began ignoring the questions and hurried the girls out of there and into my car.

"Gippal is screwed Ti. With all this publicity, he's definitely going to be charged, whether Shuyin remembers he did it or not." Rikku panicked as she fidgeted with her hands. "Would he go to jail?"

"Rikku, calm down. Let's just deal with what's happening one step at a time. " Yuna spoke, attempting to get her cousin to relax.

" I know Yunie, but still. I don't know what I woul d do if he went away for awhile." Rikku replied.

"Rik, just chill. He probably won't even get that bad of a punishment."

The conversation ceased once he pulled up into the Zanarkand Square Hospital, where Shuyin was located most likely since it was closest to the club.

We entered the sterile, white hall and walked up to the reception desk.

"Shuyin Brookes, is he in? I'm his brother." I said to the womanisitting behind the desk. She began typing on her computer and then looked at me.

"Room 520, but the two ladies with you have to stay here in the waiting room for now unless they are related too. We are only letting relatives in for the moment especially since so many people claim to say they are his friend due to reputation."

I nodded and turned to Yuna and RIkku. "I'll only be a minute."

"Take as long as you need." Yuna replied, smiling reassuringly at me. Rikku nodded giving me her approval also.

I continued down the hall and into the elevator that was up ahead. I rode it to the third floor before getting off and headed to the room the receptionist said he was in.

I hated hospitals. Especially ever since the accident with Mom, the initial dislike morphed into hatred. The memories flooded into my mind without me being able to control it.

_The rain was falling hard, drenching my clothes with its drops and pelting the top of my head. I was running from the car in the parking lot to the entrance of the hospital. Dad was following behind me, trying to keep up with my speed._

_We had got a phone call at home about the accident with Mom. The doctor told us it had a possibility as being fatal, but they were doing surgery now so there could be a chance where she'd survive this._

_With our sopping wet clothes, we entered through the automatic doors and went up to the receptionist's desk. _

"_Aurora Brookes." My dad said, speaking before I could. He was panting, a bit harder than I was. I know we were both wearing expressions of desperation on our faces. We wanted and needed to know how she was doing. _

"_Still in surgery. Have a seat here and the doctor will come out when he's finished."_

_We both sighed in unison and took our seats. Our stomachs were jumbling with anticipation and worry. Though to any person in a normal state, it would be freezing with the wet clothes combining with the airconditioning. But of that moment, we were both numb. Numb to anything besides anything concerning Mom. _

_I looked up and saw Shuyin. He looked just as we did and sat on the other side of Dad._

"_I'm sorry I'm late." Is all he said._

_Moments passed, feeling like a whole eternity. I watched the minute hand on the clock fly by as we waited for about an hour and a half._

_And finally the doctor was finished with the surgery and came out to speak with us. Though by what you could tell, nothing could come good of what he was about to say. His face wasn't wearing a relieved expression that you would wear when you speak of a survival._

_The three of us stood up from our seats when he approached us. We were all so anxious to hear of the news._

"_I'm sorry. " The doctor began. "She didn't make it. We tried our absolute best, but the wounds were too significant and deep." _

_As the doctor turned away I slumped into my seat shoving my face into my hands. Tears streaming from my eyes, flowing beyond my control. I lost her._

_I looked up from my hands and received the most intense, angry glare I think I have ever and will ever receive. My heart dropped even lower._

_Dad was blaming me._

_I tore away from his gaze and looked to see where Shuyin was, but he was no where to be found. He had left._

_I looked back at Dad, an angry expression on my face. I stood up and glared back into his eyes._

"_This isn't my fault. Don't try that." I walked away from him and out of the hospital. Yet, he was hot on my tail. Once I was out of the building, I knew I would get it._

"_Yes it is! You stupid, stupid brat!" He yelled at me, gripping my upper arm and forcing me to face him. I couldn't tell whether he was crying or if it was the rain._

"_Don't you dare say that to me!"_

"_I will say whatever I want, boy! We all know the truth here, whether you want to deny it or not." He said walking past me. Now it was my turn to turn him around and yell back. Yet when I gripped his arm, he knocked my arm away and punched me square in the jaw. I fell to the ground from the force he packed into the hit._

_I laid on the ground, soaking in the rain puddle beneath me in the street. He loomed over me, rain dripping off his face and onto mine._

"_This is all on you. If you weren't born, she'd still be here. If you just would've just waited instead of making her rush." He shouted, his expression mixing between hurt and anger. "I won't ever forgive you for this."_

_That's the moment he forever turned his back on me. I laid in the street for a good amount of time, I can't even recall it because I was so struck and overwhelmed by everything that just happened that I couldn't move an inch._

_I basically lost two family members that day._

I watched the numbers fly by me, 517,518,519 and finally 520. I hesitated for a moments before walking into the room. There he was laying in the hospital bed in the typical gown and some gauze wrapped around his head.

"DIdn't expect to see you here." He said to me as I approached the bed. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Me neither, but I came. "

"Hmm." Is all he said. He stared forward, not paying me a glance.

"You know who attacked you?" I asked, taking a seat in a chair that the hospital provided in the rooms for visitors.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "No, I can't remember the last minutes before it happened. The doctor said that was normal."

Meaning Gippal would have to turn himself in, but knowing the idiot he is, he'd want to run away.

"But you're okay?" I asked, the question being the reason for my being here.

"Yes." He said, sounding exasperated, as if he was tired of my questions.

"Alright." Silence filled the room, none of us having much to say. Moments passed by before I made my decision to leave. "I guess I'll be going then."

He remained silent and turned his head, shifting his gaze to the wall. He never thanked me for coming or anything. I wonder if he cared that I did or not.

I pondered on the subject as I made it back to the girls. I motioned for them to follow me out of the hospital as I passed by the waiting room.

Once we were outside I spoke. " He doesn't remember who attacked him."

"Knowing Gippal, he won't fess up." Rikku mentioned, speaking my exact thoughts from moments ago.

"That would make it worse though if he waited for them to find him." Yuna said and I nodded in agreement.

"Though how could we get him to turn himself in?" I asked coming up empty of ideas.

"I don't think we should convince him to do anything. It's his decision and Gippal only does what he wants." Rikku pointed out. Which was a pretty valid point, Gippal was as stubborn as a mule. Just like in this situation, Gippal was too stubborn to listen to Rik, and look what happened.

"That's true. Let's just go back and tell him the news." Yuna said and we then all headed back to my car.

When we entered through the front door of his house, we all wore solemn faces. At the moment he was sitting down on his couch watching some news station on TV.

Keeping updated with Shuyin I assumed.

He turned to us and took notice of our expressions. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He didn't look to bad off." I replied, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "But he doesn't remember who attacked him."

A smile sprang to his face and jumped up from the couch. "That's good news. Why do you all look so down?"

"Because Gip, they're looking for whoever did it. It'd be better to turn yourself in now. You'll get a lesser offense." Rikku explained, folding her arms across her chest. Gippal's expression soured.

"But they have no evidence against me, how would they?"

"There could be you just don't know it yet. What if someone was standing around and you didn't know it? Or what if Shuyin gets his memory back?" Yuna spoke up, stepping forward.

"I got to go." Gippal said, making his way towards his room. We all followed closely behind him.

"Running isn't going to do anything Gippal." Rikku said, grasping onto his arm and pulling back, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned towards her and looked down into her eyes. "What if they send me away, Rik? What will happen to us?"

"I'll wait for you." Rikku replied, taking his hands into hers. He sighed and let his head drop, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"It was an accident. I didn't plan on hitting him with the bat." Gippal began, keeping his head down. "I told Ti I wasn't going to hit him or anything first. That I wanted to talk. Though I still thought he deserved punishment, so I brought the bat and beat up his car."

He stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. Rikku reassured him to continue, taking her hand and stroking the side of his face for a moment.

"After I did it, I hid until he came out. Then I went up to him and started talking to him. He was saying some pretty shitty stuff to me about Rikku, but then the last thing he said set me off. I didn't even realize what I was doing, until after it happened."

"Awe, Gip." Rikku empathized, wrapping her arms around his waist and taking him into a tight embrace. "It'll be okay. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Night After:

"I got off lucky. Because of my clean record and it not being my intent to hit him initially I just have a lot of fines to pay. Like his hospital bill and for the car. I'll have to work overtime for awhile, but I'll pay it off." Gippal explained as we all sat around him in his living room. "And now it's on my record, which isn't too good, but whatever."

"Oh Gippal, when you had to stay overnight, I was so worried that you'd have to stay." Rikku exclaimed, clinging onto his arm.

He chuckled. "Well if Ti didn't pay my bail, I might of."

"It's all good bro'. You owe me though."

Gippal rose his fist and I pounded his fist with mine. "I know man. Thanks again."

I'm sorry if the chapter seemed rushed at the end, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Please review, I hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I updated a lot sooner than I planned, hope you like it.**_

I slipped a plain white T-shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts that had white stripes running down the sides of them. I picked up a white hat sitting on Yuna's dresser and put it on.

Wakka wanted to play some basketball and while doing so, wanted to be updated on this whole situation. He hadn't heard much from us, but has heard some from the news.

I looked over and saw Yuna was still sleeping, looking as peaceful as ever. I watched as she took deep breaths, her chest rising and lowering slowly. I smiled at the sight and quietly left the room.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up to the basketball courts where Wakka was already shooting some hoops. As I approached, he bounced the ball in between his legs then drove towards the hoop, shooting a lay up.

Sneaking up behind him as he was dribbling away from the basket, I stole the ball and preformed my own lay up. Once he noticed it was me, he chuckled and shook his head at me.

"You scared me man, you came out of nowhere." He said, adjusting the blue bandana that was resting at the base of his head.

"Nah, you were just too focused on your game." I replied, backing up to the free throw line and shooting the ball into the basket.

Wakka walked under the hoop, catching the ball and ran to the three point line. He threw the ball up, but it bounced off the rim, falling short.

"How's Gip doing?" Wakka asked, bending down and resting his hands on his knees. I dribbled the ball a bit before responding.

"Good considering he got off easy, but he's going to have to work a lot to be able to pay off all that shit he's got to pay." I replied, throwing the ball up and making it in.

"Have you talked to Shuyin at all?"

"Only when I saw him at the hospital. He didn't say much; just that he was surprised I was there and told me he was okay. Then I left, he didn't seem to want me there."

"That's Shuyin alright, ya. Even at times like those, he still tries to keep up the 'I still hate you' charade." Wakka said catching the ball after I passed it to him. He began spinning the ball at the tip of his index finger. He then switched it to his middle finger.

"Didn't Jecht teach you that?" I asked, remembering the time when we were both ten years old. A time when Jecht and I got along. Well at least better than now.

"Yeah, but with a blitzball." He answered, finishing off the trick and started dribbling the ball. "Do you think he went to go see Shuyin?"

"Of course, that's his favorite son. He probably considers him his only son."

"Do you ever think to go and talk to him since you moved out?" Wakka asked, retying the ends of his bandana.

I squinted at Wakka due to the sun being behind him. I rose my hand to shield my eyes. "No dude. I've tried talking to him while I lived there. What's the difference between now and then?"

"I don't know man, but it shouldn't be like this between you two."

"Oh like it's my fault. It's all him."

"That's true."

Yuna's POV:

My eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light pouring in from my window. The curtains were drawn open, confusing me for a moment. I turned around and saw an empty space beside me. Strange how Tidus woke up before me, I always wake up earlier than he does.

I noticed a piece of paper lying where he would be. It read:

_Yuna, I went to play basketball with Wakka. I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything._

I nodded my head and sat up in the bed, stretching out my arms above me. I yawned and shook my head, waking myself up. Before I could get up from my bed, my phone started to ring.

Maybe it was Tidus, telling me he is on his way back. I smiled and picked up the phone from the night stand. It was a number I didn't recognize, but I pressed the green call button anyway, answering it.

"Hello Yuna." I could recognize that eerie voice anywhere. My heart dropped and my face flushed with panic. "I hope you didn't forget about me amidst all the commotion with your boyfriend's brother."

"How could I, Seymour?" I replied, earning me a chuckle from him. It was like nails to a chalkboard to hear any expression of happiness from him. Especially when it was at someone else's expense.

"Valid." He began. "So your boyfriend moves in to leave you unprotected. He isn't with you now."

My heart beat quickened, feeling as if it was just about to jump out of my chest. The fear was setting in causing nausea to set in my stomach.

"Yes he is. He's right beside me." I lied, hoping he'd believe me even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Don't lie to me, Yuna." He said, his voice monotone as usual if not evil. Emotionless even when he could hear my voice was full of it. "Don't panic now though, my love. I just wanted to ignite the fear with this call. I want you to know I'm always watching and moments like this I could strike. Be careful."

_Click._

He warned me as if he was concerned for me. I set my phone back down on the night stand, my hand shaking with the fear and panic that just nestled itself inside of me.

As if Yevon was with me, Tidus walked in through my bedroom door. He smiled at me, but I could barely do the same back to him. He took notice immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone filled with worry. Tidus walked over to me, taking my elbows into his hands.

I looked up at him and into his eyes. "I just got off the phone with Seymour. He knew I was alone."

Tidus sighed loudly, just as sick of Seymour as I was. "I'm surprised he didn't try anything."

"He said the call was to scare me. To set fear and paranoia inside of us." I replied, laying my head on his chest. "This is all so much. I'm constantly worrying now. First Seymour, then Shuyin with Rikku, then Seymour again, then Shuyin with Gippal and now Seymour once again."

I could feel myself become overwhelmed leading to a bit of dizziness. Tidus didn't notice right away. "It'll be okay, Yuna."

"Hm, no….it won't." My speech slurred, black spots filling my vision and my breath cutting short. Next thing I knew it. I was out cold.

_Tonight was supposed to be fun. We all went out to eat and out dancing at this new club, but Tidus has to get jealous. I would never flirt with another guy, I think he was really drunk._

_I'd never seen him this angry with me, I don't think he's ever really been too mad with me before. He ended storming off and I went after him, but lost him._

_Here I am, walking alone on the sidewalk along the street. It was so empty and the dark alleys I walked past seemed to loom over me. I tried walking the closest to the street as I could, afraid of something or someone jumping out._

_I started thinking of Seymour. This is the moment he was talking about. He told me to be careful and I wasn't thinking when I thought I could catch up with Tidus minutes after he left. I should've stayed with Wakka, Lulu, Gippal and Rikku. I'm so stupid._

"_Oh Yuna…" A voice called out my name. It sounded remarkably like Seymour's. I spun around, looking in every direction, but saw no one. Must be my imagination. _

_Relief sat for a moment before I heard the voice again, but this time it sounded real. As if it was right behind me._

_I felt a pair of hands creep onto my shoulder. I didn't turn around, but I could see the hands from my peripheral. Long nails, yellow crusted beneath them._

_I felt hot breath on my ear. "I told you to be careful, Yuna, but here you are, alone and unprotected."_

_I shuddered, from the unwanted touching and breathing in my ear. "Tidus will be right back, he's right around the corner."_

"_I don't think so Yuna. From what I saw, he was pretty angry and not to mention, pretty drunk. He'll be easy to take out next."_

"_No, you got it all wrong. He IS coming back."_

"_Yuna, if he loved you so much, why would he leave you like this? I'm sure he heard you calling him, he wasn't too far ahead from you." Seymour said, his voice growing more and more evil._

_I said nothing, knowing it wouldn't help my situation. We lost. Two against one and still lost._

"_Before I make the decision to kill you or not, I'm going to have some fun with you first." He spoke again, gripping me by the shoulders and spinning me around to face him._

_I grimaced afraid of what he mean't by that, though it was so clearly obvious. "No."_

"_Let's go, Yuna, Maybe you can change my mind as we go at it." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me into the alley. "Remember this alley, Yuna? This is where it was supposed to happen the first time."_

"_No. No. NO!" I screamed, hoping someone could hear me. I clawed at his arm with my nails, but it didn't seem to inflict any pain on him. If anything it pleasured him, laughing at my inability to control the situation._

_He was laughing at me as I pleaded for help. It was so late, there wasn't much chance anyone would be coming by. This is it. The moment I've been trying to avoid and protect myself from is here._

_I gave it one more try. "TIDUS!"_

"Tidus, oh Tidus please help me." I murmured, shaking my head from side to side.

"Yuna, Yuna. I'm right here." I heard a voice say to me. I realized then I was conscious, that it was only a dream. I could feel my hair sticking to my face from the sweat on my forehead.

"Tidus?" I said, opening my eyes and setting them on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to hug me. "What happened?"

"You passed out. I laid you on the bed, waiting for you to come back and then randomly you started saying my name."

"Oh." I said, sitting up and placing my hand on my forehead. I never felt so relieved.

"Usually I like when a woman says my name in bed, but this time is different." He joked and I punched him lightly on his chest, smiling.

"Not funny." I said, giggling softly. He took my head into his hand and stared me in the eyes.

"But for real though, you really worried me. There will be no talk about Seymour and I'm going to be with you at all times."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

Rikku's POV:

"Thanks for being here for me, Rik." Gippal said to me, cradling my head in his lap. He was running one of his hands through my hair.

"What would you expect me to do, Gip? Leave you behind?" I began, looking up at him. "I don't think that's possible anymore even if you are a big jerk."

I smiled at him and he chuckled. "I am big jerk, I should've listened to you."

"I could've told you that days ago." I teased. He shook his head, laughing at me. He leaned down, hugging me. He leaned back after, looking me in the eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that? Wait, don't answer that. I already know what you'd say."

I giggled and nodded up at him. "You know me too well."

He nodded and his expression turned solemn, serious. I took notice, and tilted my head in confusion. "What's up?"

He looked down at me and took a deep breath before saying something. "Rikku."

It wasn't often that he said my full name. No more jokes, he was serious with what he was about to say. "Gippal, you're scaring me now with all your seriousness."

He laughed for a moment. "You won't be scared once I say it."

"Say what?"

"Well that…I love you." He said softly, with a hopeful look in his eyes. I know Gippal isn't the type of guy that says those three words very often, so I could imagine that it was hard for him to say.

A big smile broke out on my face. "I love you too."

I sat up and jumped into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was grinning like crazy and planted a kiss on my lips.

I withdrew from the kiss for a moment. "I've been waiting for this."

He smiled and I began kissing him again.

Tidus' POV:

Yuna is sleeping on my chest, cuddled up against me. She looked so adorable, I wish she could see how much she did right now. She says she doesn't like me watching her as she sleeps, but that's only because she doesn't see what I see.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Yuna never makes it through movies, she always ends up falling asleep on me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I shifted slowly and carefully and slid my phone out of my pocket.

I had a text message. It read:

_Can we meet up sometime? We should talk._

Wow, I never expected that one.

_**Woo, cliff hanger. I hoped you liked the chapter, REVIEW, review, **__**review!**_


End file.
